The Dragon Emperor Book 1: Rise of an Empire
by Zelkova1224
Summary: The Human-Covenant War ended two years ago. Now a 17 year old veteran ODST begins his life after the war that will take him to lengths no one has gone before. Follow Justin Date as he is met with a universe where anything is possible. AN: Multiple Crossover, has elements from DBZ and Rurouni Kenshin. Rated M for Violence, And Language.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Justin Date; I was born in the year 2542 in Japan as a decedent of one of the regions famous samurai clans. Not the best year to be born in since there was a war going on for humanity's survival. A religious zealous alliance of alien races known as The Covenant declared holy war on humanity because we were apparently an affront to their gods. I never knew my parents; I was the eldest of six siblings being raised in an orphanage. Some say our parents died in the war while others say they simply abandoned us. At this point in my life I expected foul play with ONI since it made no sense that I could not remember my parents even though I'm four years older than my youngest sibling. Either way I was left here to protect my little brothers and sisters from this harsh reality. Some of us are of a sub-species of humans that result in having animal characteristics. For my family, it was cat characteristics. We have cat ears with its superior hearing and our eyes could see in the dark and movement much better than normal humans. We faced discrimination often from other humans because we were different. All I could do was protect those I love against it.

When my little sister Leo and little brother Gaul were age five and four. A slip-space rift took them away from me. No one knows why these rifts formed but the theory was that the huge amount of slip-space use around earth caused the area to be a little bit unstable. I was heartbroken, but I had to stay strong for the youngest of our family. However, an abrupt change caused my life to take a turn I would never expect. ONI kidnapped me at the age of 7 for a super soldier project called the Spartans. On my way to the Spartan training center I was rescued by a man. He killed all the ONI agents that took me and lead me to safety. He offered to train me to protect myself and those I care for. I accepted and later found out that this man was a friend to my parents and promised them to look after me and my siblings. He trained me in my family's style of swordsmanship and in Ki abilities. I also was given a sword that was passed down for generations in my family since Masamune Date in the Sengoku Jidai as well as the family's estate when I was 16.

At the age of 14, I finished my training in the Hiten Mitsurugi swordsmanship as well as in Ki and multiple Martial Arts. I was trained in Tae Kwon Do, Wing Chun, Kyokushin Karate, Judo, and Jiu-jitsu. A year later, my master died from natural causes. He was 73 when he died. At that point I knew the war against The Covenant was turning south. I volunteered for the ODSTs seeing as how they are the only military unit without an age restriction. The recruiter said I would be allowed in if I could hold my own against him in a fight. The result was me defeating him in thirty seconds. I graduated basic training at the top of my class and was trained as a sniper and as a medic. My initial rank was sergeant.

My military career in the war was not what I expected. The Marines I was stationed with often talked behind my back saying some not so peasant things. The ODSTs treated me better but not by much. They did not insult me but they did not make friends with me either. A month into my enlistment and ONI once again found me. Seeing the failure to conscript me, they tried to get me killed. They sent me and three other ODSTs under my command behind enemy lines to take out a supply base. However, the Intel they gave us was very wrong and it got those under me killed as they tried to keep me alive since I was the youngest of the squad. It was not a coincidence that the enemy presence in that area was ten times larger than what ONI said. I was forced to retreat alone. No one knew what went down their besides me and I was given a reputation of letting my men get killed. Since that mission, I worked alone.

My second month in the ODSTs saw earth being invaded. I was to drop with dozens of ODSTs on Truth's ship but was caught in the Slip-space rift. I found myself on the second Halo where I saved the arbiter from being thrown down a hole by Brutes when the Great Schism happened. My third month and another ONI attempt to kill me led me to be resigned under the Arbiter's command when Thel found out what was going on. He requested my transfer seeing the Marines attitude towards me and ONI trying to kill me.

After the war the UNSC found out about the ONI Spartan project and ONI was disbanded. Due to my part in the Human-Covenant War, I was given an officer's commission as a captain in the Marine Corps by request of Thel. At this point I was becoming close friends to Thel. We often communicated when we were free. I also started to build a friendship to the Fleet Master Rtas Vadum. My life would go by extremely fast in the next two years. I would work my way up to Major General and become one of the UNSCs best officers. But not without a price.


	2. Chapter 2

I dropped my record on the desk in my quarters and sighed. I wished they burn a record like mine I don't like reading it. Just then my computer started ringing. On the screen said that Thel was calling me. I smiled at this; Thel has become one of my closest friends in my life. I clicked the green button to answer his call. The Blue screen gave away to the face of a Sangheili with silver armor. "Hello Thel."

"Greetings Justin, I heard that you were sent on an exploration mission a couple of weeks ago. So have you found anything of interest yet?"

"We picked up an unknown energy signal not far from our current location; we're going to investigate it now."

Thel nodded, "One of these days you need to visit Sangheilios when you have free time, my people have been looking forward to seeing you."

"Been telling stories of the war my old friend?"

"You should know by now that my people have a deep tradition of that." Thel chuckled

"Once I get the time I will, but until then I'm up here in space." The 1st Lieutenant of the ship entered the room.

"Sir we're exiting slip-space and entering the planet's orbit now."

"Thank you Lieutenant I'll be there shortly." I turned my attention back to Thel as my Lieutenant left the room.

"It seems our conversation has to end here I'll talk to you another time Thel."

"Till next time Justin." With that Thel signed off. I stood from my desk, picked up my ODST helmet and went to the bridge.

When I got to the bridge I could see the planet we were looking for in front of us. All over the bridge men in grey navy uniforms man their stations. The planet looked like earth of course with the continents being different in shape. The ship's AI Theta took this moment to appear in front of me.

"Ah General, it's good to see you up and about. I took the liberty of scanning the planet's atmosphere. The planet is almost exactly like Earths so there is no need for oxygen mask on the surface."

"I told you a thousand times Theta that there is no need for such formalities." Theta has been my AI since I joined the ODSTs. His personality was that of a young child. His look was a purple Spartan.

"Sorry Justin, force of habit. I have also confirmed that this is the planet that the energy signal is coming from. I recommend sending only one person to do recon since their will most likely be a civilization on the planet, we don't want to scare the natives."

"Agreed, and since you brought it up how about you and me go to the surface?"

"I knew you were going to say that. I have prepared your pod for launch." As I went to take out Theta's chip my lieutenant stopped me.

"Sir, with all due respect; I think it'll be wise to send an ODST for this and not the captain of the ship."

"I can take care of myself if that's what you're worried about. I'll be fine down there on the surface plus it's not the first time I've done this." I said while taking Theta's chip and inserting the chip into my left gauntlet.

"I know you can take care of yourself but you're the captain of this ship and yet you put yourself in more danger than anyone else."

"Noted, but there is no reason to worry. I'll be back before you know it." With that said I left the bridge and made my way to the armory. I took my family katana that was altered so that the blade was now made of energy like a Sangheili sword, it was a gift from Thel, I also picked up two spec ops pistols and a battle rifle and a combat load of ammo.  
"Theta, what about transportation on the surface?"

"It's already taken care of, a SD-604R Ferret will be dropped near you location when we land." I nodded in confirmation and headed to my pod. I put my helmet on and put my equipment in the storage of the pod. Once locked in place I put on the harness and sealed the door. After Theta did last minute checks on the pod, the pod lowered so I can now see the planet in the view port. That's when my Lieutenant came up on the coms screen.

"I guess there's no way of convincing you out of this mission at this point is there?"

"That is correct; I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Just watch yourself down there, and good luck." The pod sounded of 3 beeps and I was launched from the ship. After a minute the view port started to glow as I was entering the atmosphere. Within seconds the glow went away and the ground rapidly came into view. I launched the pod chute and thrusters to slow the decent. With a thud the pod landed on the planet surface.

'Well, we're here.'


	3. Chapter 3

From what I could see in the pod view port, we were in a forest. I activated the explosive bolts on the hatch. With a hiss the pod hatch rocketed away a couple feet and I got out of the pod. I took my equipment from the pod's storage then made my way out of the current area.

"Theta can you set a waypoint to the ferret?"

"Give me a second. Got it it's not far, about 70 meters to the north. Also there seems to be a town a little farther than that about 400 meters from the ferret."

'A town that close? They might have seen the pod when it fell that's not good. They might send soldiers to investigate. '

"Let's get moving I don't want to stay around to be found by whatever comes this way to investigate." I took off in the direction of the Ferret motorcycle. It only took me two minutes to reach it. I mounted it and drove to a hill near the town to get a look at it and possibly find a little about the natives on this planet. As I drove I couldn't help but admire the scenery. This planet was beautiful, most likely the natives on this planet haven't expanded in giant cities or they are taken good care of the environment. Riding to the hill didn't take long thanks to the ferret's speed. I always loved this vehicle when I was on sniper missions. I stopped on the other side of the hill so I can't be seen easily. When I looked though my binoculars I was surprised what I saw.

'These natives are Human? Wait, looks like the people have cat ears but, these people also have tails interesting. From the look of the clothing and architecture the tech level of this planet in most likely renaissance level. Hmm, their more advanced in certain areas. That however looks renaissance level.'

What I saw was a castle and in the yard I could see were people in black armor training with swords and spears. I now know that I can easily just walk into the town and people will think of me as a soldier. I will have to leave the ferret though.

'Well let's hope my ODST armor doesn't give too much away. Well here goes nothing.'

Leaving my ferret behind I made my way to the road and to the edge of town. I saw a sign with an unknown written language and told theta to translate it. As I entered the town it was quite lively. People were everywhere and shops lined the street. I noticed that the country's currency seems to be silver coins cut into a hexagon. It was really peaceful so far. I was starting to feel the effect of realization that I have no money the country will take. I got to the town center without people really paying attention to me. Theta came up on my coms not long after we entered the center.

"Sir I have completed the translation of the writing. Also it seems the people here speak English so communication with the locals should go smoothly."

"Good that will help if we go into a first contact situation." As we sat at the fountain near the center a box in the sky came to life with a crest of some sort on it. There was a crowd starting to gather in the area. All were looking at the box in the sky. Not long after the crowd formed the crest disappeared to a girl a little younger than me but still around my age. She had white long hair and gold eyes like mine. She was also wearing a blue uniform of some sort. For some reason this girl reminded me of some person I met before but I'm not sure who she looks like.

"Greetings my loyal subjects, as you all know a big event is coming up soon and we have just received the details and would like to announce them."

'She is the ruler of this nation? She seems a bit young for that and I wonder what event they are talking about?'

"Galette and Biscotti will have a war event in a weeks' time,"

'Wait a war event? And why are they so nonchalant about it?'

"As usual there will be gifts and prizes for those who participate." The crowed exploded at this.

'What kind of war is this? It would seem this would solve my money problem, sounds interesting.'

"Those who wish to compete please make sure you pay your participation fee before the event."

'That could be a problem and again what kind of war is this!?'

I didn't pay much attention after that. I was now deep in thought about how I'm going to get money and what kind of event this so called war was supposed to be. They make it seem like a sport of some kind. A young man not much older than me came up to me. He had shaggy red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey are you going to enter the event? You look like a knight."

"Hehe, I would but I have no money to pay off the fee to enter. Also to answer your question I'm a soldier not really a knight."

"Not from around here are you?"

"Yea I just entered town, by the way who was that?"

"Ah, that was the ruler of Galette her highness Leonmichelli Galette des Rois. As for the event I could lend you money to enter."

"Really?"

"Sure you can pay me back once the winning come back. The name's Jonas by the way."

"I'm Justin, nice to meet you and if you could do that for me I'll be grateful."

"I'm guessing since your new around here I'll explain the rules of war. Well to start out our wars are not what someone would expect if you're outside of the nations that do them. It's more like a combat sport where no one gets injured or killed. Wars have an objective and or time limit to them where both sides try to get the most points. Defeating a ruler gives the other side 350 points for example. Anyway money is collected from the participants and organizations to put into one giant pot. The winner gets 60 percent of the winnings while the loser gets 40. 50 percent of those winnings are given to the troops the other 50 is national profit."

"Seems easy enough to understand."

"This will be my fourth war their lots of fun. Most people that participate as regular troops are given standard light equipment and your choice of weapon. Our troops are given a red cloth head gear and a blue and red tunic with black shorts. Seeing as you already have equipment you can use it in the war."

"Sounds like my kind of thing so can you show me where to sign up of this thing?"

"Sure just follow me." We when to the sign up location and paid the fee to enter. I said my goodbye to Jonas and made my way back to my ferret to set up camp near the tree line. I noticed that Theta was being very silent ever since he translated the writing of this nation I now know is named Galette. I figured it would be a good time to make a report back to my ship about what I discovered.

"Amber Clad this is General Date come in."

"We hear you General what did you find out on your expedition?"

"It's seems this planet is inhabited by humans with animal characteristics."

"Do you mean like you and your cat ears sir?"

"Yes but this place takes it to another level as they have tails as well."

"I see what else have you found out?"

"It also seems this planet has nations ruled by monarchs. They speak English but their written language on the other hand is not."

"Hmm, that makes communication easier, and what about their tech level?"

"It would seem that military wise and civil is in the renaissance age. They do however have things such as TV and phones powered by the energy we picked up on here. Also they have a event coming up that would surprise you and I decided to enter it."

"And what will that be General."

"A War Game."


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed very fast here as I learned what I could on this world. This world is named Flonyard. I also learned most of the important people in the Galette government. Such as Leonmichelli has a brother named Gaul. What's weird to me is that I had a sister named Leon and a brother named Gaul. I made sure my weapons were prepped and had safeties on. I also ate breakfast before heading over to the rally point. From my understanding I was with the Special Galette Unit which was men armed with muskets protecting mortar artillery although they called it something else that I didn't bother to say. Seeing as how I had a firearm I was stationed with this unit for the war. What the natives did not know is how advanced my firearms are.

Anyway as I got to the rally point men in the uniform I was told before were lining up in columns with what I presumed were the knights and officers in the lead. I noticed Leonmichelli in front of one of the columns and someone that looked a lot like her on her left.

'That must be Gaul. Again he looks like someone I met before just like his sister.'

I stood out more at the rally point more than anyone; I was in my ODST gear with my visor polarized. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, I noticed Gaul steal a glance at me before moving his attention to his sister. I now met the group I would be in for the battle. They had dark grey armor and all were armed with a musket.

Not the best way to protect Artillery. If a cavalry charge came at us we'll have problems stopping them. Muskets at this point are a support weapon not an artillery guard. The best way to use us is to attach to an Infantry unit and skirmish the enemy. Jonas notices me walking up to the group and waved to me.

"Good to see you made it Justin. You ready for some combat?"

"I'm always ready though I question the use of muskets for an artillery guard."

"I don't question how the professionals do things I'm just here to listen and fight."

Leonmichelli stopped our conversation and told the army to move out. As we marched down roads in columns, I noticed people with microphones and cameras to the side. I can't hear much of anything except for the guys next to me thanks to Theta blocking out too much noise.

'Well it is a sport here can't be surprised that it is broadcasted.'

When we made it to the battlefield it was early noon. I noticed the battlefield looked more like an assortment of forts and obstacles. Men and my unit were put into a valley where the enemy can only come in a tight formation. I made sure my weapons were ready and loaded while the others loaded their muskets and set up the mortars. The battle begun not to long after we were set up. Our position was reinforced with sandbags. We were spread out in a modern firing line which was smart. The announcers kept giving details on how the battle was going but I didn't hear as my helmet blocked the sound I also couldn't see due to the screen being blocked by the valley sides. After 15 minutes I sat down with my back against the sandbags waiting for something to happen. Jonas says that wars would be slow for us at the start as the front forces took the brunt of each army but things will pick up for us after the first 30 minutes. He tells me that our side was winning in points slightly. Only a 50 point lead, he said that a 100 to 200 point lead is not that much but once it gets to 300 it's hard to come back from it. After another 5 minutes I started to feel the ground shake.

'Cavalry charge.'

I brought up my battle rifle as the rest of the group brought up their muskets. As the group came into view I could see that the group was full with knights in silver armor. In the lead was a man maybe in his late twenties. He had dirty blonde hair that is longer than mine and blue eyes. His ears were droopy like a dog's. He wore white armor with a brown under tunic and had a spear and shield. I could easily drop him from his saddle but it would give away my advanced tech but then again they will figure it out sooner or later and plus I could scare them from a charge at us.

'Screw it.'

I took off the safety on my battle rifle and pulled the trigger. The rifle fired its renowned 3 round burst and bucked into my shoulder. Though my scope I saw the leader drop from his saddle and burst into smoke and revealed a small fur ball of a dog. The effect on those around me and in front of me was immediate. The enemy cavalry stopped dead in their tracks and the musket men around me simple looked at me with wide eyes. I turned off my sound dampener to hear what was happening.

"I-I can't believe what just happened! The head of the Biscotti Knights Rolan has just been defeated by an unknown trooper when he was out of range with pinpoint accuracy but not with one but three shots in less than a second!"

I ignored the announcer and fired another burst. Two of the knights went down in a puff of smoke. The cavalry must have thought I needed to reload as they charged, they were wrong. I fired my third burst and took out another two knights in their formation. As they neared the men around me must have be shaken out of their shock as they began firing when the cavalry came into range. I quickly let out all 36 rounds in my clip taking out a total of 24 knights while the muskets around me took out around 10. I reloaded quickly and fired half of my clip before the unit was destroyed, but the ground shaking gave away that more are coming. This unit was larger and less armored and was not mounted.

'Infantry Charge, this is getting heated alright.'

I fired the remains of my clip taking out 12 guys before reloading. My comrades also started to fire as well as the mortars. There were too many to hold back with this force. I put me Battle Rifle on my back and took out my dual M6 pistols. As the enemy neared I started unloading rounds into them I took out 14 before reloading. They were now in melee distance as a soldier charged me with a spear. I side stepped and touched his back eliminating him. Another tried a vertical swipe at me with a sword I once again side stepped and touched his head also eliminating him. I gave up on my pistols and holstered them. I then drew my katana and blocked a sword strike from my left. I hit him with my hilt then slashed down taking him out. The remains of our unit and the enemy were now in a stare down. We stared down for a few seconds before I took action.

"Ryumeisen."

I sheathed my sword with god-like speed and created a sonic boom that stunned the enemy in front of me. Using my speed I charged them cutting down those in my path. The stun let me easily take down 30 men before the effects wore off.

"Doryusen!"

I used my sword to strike the ground that launched debris at my opponents and eliminated the rest of the force. In total I counted my takedowns at 122. Whatever was left of my unit looked at me in shock and were exhausted. Jonas came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Not from around here you say that's an understatement." Jonas said with a little humor in his tired voice.

"Yea if I said where I'm from you wouldn't believe me." I said with a little labor in my breathing.

"Tell me after this war, after what I just saw how can I not believe you? Anyway with all that going on the broadcasters only got a glimpse of what was happening down here. They were too focused on the officers to care what happened down here. I think the spectators would get quite a show if they saw us but after Rolan was taken down by you they didn't care what happened here."

"I'm glad no one paid a lot of attention to us."

"Well I think Prince Gaul was impressed" he nodded behind me. I looked behind me and above us on the edge of the valley was Gaul with his troops.

"I was on my way here to reinforce you but it seems you didn't need it." Gaul looked at me for a second then continued. "You men must be exhausted fall back to the main camp; I believe your defense here was not expected by the enemy the battle is almost won thanks to you." Gaul then took his leave with his troops in toe.


	5. Chapter 5

We were greeted by the medical staff with water when we got back to the camp. The 8 of us who made it out of the battle were completely exhausted. We entered a tent with only us inside. I decided it was safe to take off my helmet at this point. The helmet gave a hiss as it depressurized. When I took it off all of my comrades got a look at my face. Probably not what they expected most likely. What they saw was a young teenager not of age yet with shaggy midnight blue hair and gold eyes with black cat ears.

"You're younger than I expected." Jonas said.

"Hehe, I get that a lot."

Just as Gaul said the battle was over quickly it took us 35 minutes to get to the camp and we were only in the camp for 15 minutes before the war was announced over. The winner was Galette thanks to our defense, though no one really knew that except the higher command and those that were there. When we got back to the town we said our goodbyes and left. I went back to my camp to report to my ship. When that was done I was way too tired to do anything else. I remembered that I have to tell the truth to Jonas about me but that was the least of my worries. I lied down in my tent and quickly fell asleep.

When the next morning came I didn't know what to do. I just decided to walk around town and kill time. It was around 3 in the afternoon when I ran into Jonas.

"Oh Justin, I been looking all over for you."

"Why were you looking for me?" Jonas held out a bag to me. I took it and felt that it was coins and a lot of them.

"That is your winnings from the war. I already took out the fee from it. Not surprised that you got so much thou I think someone gave you a bonus."

"Oh, hehe, I wasn't expecting it so soon and not as much." I then opened it and did some quick math in my head. I then took out some coins and gave them to Jonas who looked confused. " Its interest to the fee."

"Oh, thanks but you didn't need to do that."

"Think of it as thanks for teaching me about this place."

"That reminds me you need to tell me about yourself."

"Let's move somewhere else for this." We moved to another location where not many people were around. I was worried about telling him everything but if we are going to be friends I have to trust him. I told him everything. Where I'm from, my mission, and landing here all the way up to now. I saw that his face was very much in thought taking all the info I just gave him in.

"That's a lot to take in Justin."

"If you don't believe me I can show you proof."

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just kind of unreal. You already made me a believer with that gun of yours and your armor."

"Sorry for keeping this from you I would get into trouble telling you this."

"I won't tell a soul, and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." Not long after I told Jonas about me Knights from the battle found us and came up to us.

"You in the armor, your presence is requested at the castle."

'That can't be good.'

"Alright, I'll see you later Jonas." I got up and followed the guards and I waved goodbye to Jonas. I followed the guards to the castle which only took us 5 minutes. The inside was a little more modern for a castle. The guards lead me to a room and opened the door. Inside was Prince Gaul along with 3 girls in combat gear which I assumed was his guard. I was motioned to step inside. As I did the guards that lead me here left and closed the door behind me. Gaul motioned me to sit down in the chair across from him. I took my seat and looked at him through my polarized visor.

"I was impressed by your skill yesterday. You managed to take out the head of the knights for Biscotti and 120 more soldiers in quick succession. However I noticed that your armor and weaponry is not for around here."

'He's smarter than he looks.'

"I can tell you're not only are not from Galette or any other kingdom nearby, you're from another planet in general."

'Ok, that was a little unexpected."

I took note that his guard looked completely in shock while Gaul looked completely nonchalant.

"No one around here besides our adoptive parents knew about this but me and my sister are also from another planet."

"What!?" all three of his guard yelled at the top of their lungs.

'Wait that would mean he was born in the UNSC!'

"Gaul-sama what do you mean you're not from this planet?!" one of the girls said.

"Just as I said my sister and I were born on a different planet. But enough about me it seems the UNSC has found this planet and you must be a scout ODST."

'Just as I thought.'

His guard is complete confused at what we were talking about basically just looking on in confusion.

"So you were an ODST in the war?"

"Yes the war ended two years ago, a lot happened and it'll take too long to explain."

"I see, if you don't mind can you remove your helmet so we can talk face-to-face."

'I don't know about this, but he knows about us so I guess its fine.'

"Alright give me a second." I lift my hands and with a twist my helmet gave out a hiss and I took it off fully. What I didn't count on was the complete shock that came to Gaul's face as he was completely leaned forward in his chair.

"It c-can't be." I was confused on how Gaul was acting. Then his guards came up with the same shock as they got a look of me. I flicked my ear in confusion. What caught me completely off guard is what happened next.

"O-O-Onii-san!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gaul launched himself from his chair and hugged me tightly.

'Onii-san?'

"Onii-san?!" his guards yelled. I was confused beyond belief, here was the prince of a country on a planet I just discovered and he is calling me big brother and hugging me. I had a brother named Gaul but he had the same hair color as me. Wait a second, I thought back when I used my power to transform and my hair turned white but my eyes also turned White. I look down at Gaul and I put the image of Gaul at age 4 on him.

'It can't be!'

"Gaul! Gaul Date?!" Gaul only nodded as he cried tears into my chest as he hugged me tighter.

'How could I have missed that?! I mean its been over 11 years but for me to not notice my own little brother! Wait that would mean Leonmichelli was my sister Leo! I thought I lost them forever!'

I hugged Gaul back as he continued to cry. Through his crying he kept saying onii-san. Memories when we were younger before I lost them ran through my mind. Gaul would always call me that when we were little kids. After what seemed like an eternity. Me and my recently found lost brother broke our embrace.

"What is going on?!" The guards yelled.

"Sorry you three, but this is my older brother Justin. Like I said we were born on a different planet." Gaul went into detail about me and him and how he and Leo manage to get on this planet.

Getting Gaul's attention again. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before Gaul it's been 11 years and finding your brother on an unknown planet is next to impossible, so i was kind of supriesed."

"If you thought my reaction was surprising wait till Leo finds out." Gaul said with laughter in his voice. "Oh, I have an idea to surprise Leo. She's in a meeting right now but here's the plan." Gaul gave a simple plan to surprise Leo but it should work.

I put back on my helmet as instructed by Gaul and made sure my visor is polarized. We made our way to the main hall. Gaul and I started to catch up on what's happened over the last 11 years. When we got there Gaul motioned me to stay here until he says so. He then went into the room and closed the door behind him. I put my ear on the door to hear what was happening.

"Gaul there better be a good reason for you to interrupt this meaning." A female voice that I now know it Leo said.

"Rest assured sis that there is a good reason why i interrupted this meeting."

"And your reason is?"

"There is someone that would like to see you."

"This better be important Gaul. Alright bring them in."

"You can come in now." I entered the room to see a well decorated room with numerous elders and advisors in the room and in the middle was girl that I now know to be my sister I loved that I lost 11 years ago. I walk up calmly to her and stopped a bit away from Leo.

"State your business." Leo stated in a serious tone. I noticed Leo started to recognize that I was wearing armor from her home planet and was starting to get curious.

'When did she get so serious?'

I looked back at Gaul who gave a smile and nodded. Leo noticed the gesture and was now getting confused. I lifted my hands to my helmet and slowly took it off. As I reopened my eyes realization hit Leo and complete shock came to her face.

"T-There's no way."

I let a soft smile come to my face. "It's been a long time hasn't it Leo." A guard was about to yell at me for not calling her by her title until he was cut off.

"Onii-chan!" Leo launched herself at me and tackled me into a hug while rubbing her head into my chest while crying tears of joy. On the ground I simply held my sister in a light hug letting her calm down.

After a while Leo finally calmed down and explained to her council who I was and any other questions they had. They decided to end the meeting there to let Gaul and Leo spent time with me since we just have been reunited after 11 years. Leo and Gaul lead me to her room. I sat down on her bed as Leo had her arms around my neck in a hug refusing to let go. Gaul chose to bring a chair from across the room and sat near us with an amusement on his face at Leo's affection.

"So Onii-san you said you were in the war, was it really as bad as it sounded?" Gaul asked.

I nodded "It was. I mostly was a lone wolf sniper behind enemy lines harassing supplies and taking out leadership. Near the end of the war however something changed the tide of the war."

"What was that Onii-san?"

"The Sangheili or Elites found out the truth and were betrayed. The prophets ordered the annihilation of the Sangheili just like us. Sangheili fought back and made an alliance with humanity." I felt Leo tighten her hug a bit and rubbed her cheek against my shoulder.

'It's been a long time since I've felt the affection of my siblings. I've been so busy with the military that i never really get to see them.'

"Have you met a Sangheili?"

"Yes, in fact I fought alongside them after that point I also met their leader. They're not as bad as humans make them out to be. I'm close friends with a number of them."

"That's amazing to say the least."

"How did you end up here?" Asked Leo who is still hugging me much to Gaul's amusement.

"Well I have a mission for exploration by the UNSC. We picked up an unknown energy signal from this planet and went to explore. When we got here I volunteered to scout the planet surface much to the annoyance of my second in command."

"From what I heard from Gaul you defeated over 120 troops without the use of any powers just through marksmanship and sword fighting. I understand the marksmanship is from the ODSTs as a sniper but where did you learn swordsmanship?"

"Well, not long after I lost you guys the ONI kidnapped me to put me into the Spartan III project." Leo and Gaul had a moment of shock then turned into a deep anger.

"I never made it to the training grounds; I was saved by someone who later taught me martial arts and my current sword fighting style, I'm also a master in Ki."

"Well that's good." Both of them relaxed at that.

'I wondering what's up with Theta, he has talked very much since we landed.'

I got a look at my helmet when a red spark came from it.

'That's odd'

I decided to ignore the weird electricity that came from my helmet and turned my attention back to my siblings. After we finished catching up from the last 11 years, I was offered to stay in the castle. I accepted but needed to pack up my encampment outside the town. On my way back my comms went crazy theta apologized but now im worried. He's been acting weird ever since we landed on this planet. By the time I got my equipment and returned to the castle on my Ferret which caused a lot of attention due to the strange tech to the locals, it was night and very few people were still out and about. I followed one of the knights as he lead me to my room.

"Here we are your highness."

'Ok that feels weird'

"Please don't call me that I'm from a country who doesn't allow such titles. Just call me ether by my name or my rank which is General." I said while scratching my head.

"As you wish, have a good night."

"You too." The knight bowed and left to continue what every he had to do leaving me at my room to rest. After I was done with my shower and got dressed for the night. I heard what sounded like a vase being broken. I peeked out my door and saw no one around so it must have happened in a nearby room. I come up on the room I think I heard the noise and slightly opened the door. I saw my sister in a dark room looking at a projection coming out of a mirror.

What I saw in that projection was what ive seen a lot in the past 5 years. A young girl and boy lying face down in a pool of blood.

'Death, but whose?'

"My star reading shouldn't be this strong. Not only Millhiore but the Hero will die. I will not allow this to happen."

'A vision of the future? I wonder who those two are and how Leo knows them.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was eventful to say the least. Well at least for the people in the castle it seems. I woke up, washed up and got into my casual clothing which was a Black T-shirt, Black cargo pants with blue sneakers, A custom designed black and blue jacket of my creation and my gold family crest pendant across my neck. I left my room to find lots of people running around. I tried to ask what was going on but no one paid any attention. I gave up and sat in the courtyard alone to enjoy the sun. all the while people running around doing something I have no clue about.  
After half an hour sitting in the courtyard I decided to leave the castle and go into town for a walk and maybe find somewhere that sells tea to relax. At least the town was normal, citizens just going around doing their usual errands and socializing. I found a shop that sells tea about an hour and a half later.

A waiter came up to me soon after I sat down. "what will you have sir?"

"I'll have black tea please."

"Of course sir." The waiter was nice and spoke with a light tone which was a good change for me since back on earth I was treated with such plainness due to my ears but here I was treated much better. The waiter left shortly after and was quick to bring me my tea.

Man service here is amazing

"That will be 12 Ducats sir."

"Here you go and here's a tip for you." I gave him 30 ducats for the service I like giving people like this waiter tips. He seemed kind of surprised.

"Thank you sir!" He accepted it seeming happy.

Either people here don't tip or don't tip like they do in Vegas.

I've been to Vegas and got good tipping habits there like giving the waiter just now twenty percent. I shrugged it off and took a sip of my tea.

"Wow this is delicious!"

The waiter next to me nodded "The tea is from our neighbors Bascotti, it's one of their best products."

"I see." I took another sip of the tea admiring the taste.

"Is that all you will be needing sir."

"Yes, thank you." The waiter left after that. I heard a sound nearby and the same box in the sky when I arrived showed the same symbol as before and gave way to my sister Leo.

'An announcement, so that's why the castle was in such a uproar.'

"Regarding the battle competition for the people of Galette that was scheduled to start in four days, I have decided to change the details a bit. I hereby request another battle with Biscotti!" Shock rang though the streets. I took another sip of my tea and continued to listen to the announcement. "Since this is a sudden request, Biscotti may arrange the accompanying events as they see fit. The business association and individual business owners are welcome to participate. Of course, we will prepare many awards and prizes." The crowd erupted in cheer at this. "Everyone, now is the time to make money. Come together and join us! As soon as we receive word from Biscotti, we will begin selling tickets. There is not much time until the battle begins, so it will be a bit of a rush. We will let you all know the details later on. We will make sure that the information reaches all those who wish to participate. And, there is something I would like to wager between the two countries."

'There's a goal and motive behind this. What are you thinking sis, does this have to do with the vision I saw?'

A man reviled a magnificent looking war axe the looks to be a weapon of great power. "The treasured sword of Galette, The Magical Battle Axe Grand Vert and the Divine Sword Exmachina. Are you listening to this Princess Millefiore? We would like Biscotti to provide something of equal value."

'She wants both weapons to stop that vision. Leo you might be going a bit far for this.'

"The people of Galette and Biscotti, if you have the courage to fight for country, for yourselves, join in this battle!" The crowd erupted in a cheer once again. I finished my tea and went back to the castle.

'I'll admit one thing, my sister is one hell of a speaker. It seems this is important to her so ill help her in anyway I can.'

I got back to the castle quickly to research on the matter. I found out that this Millefiore was a childhood friend of Leo and they were as close as sisters but months ago that changed.

'That must have been when Leo saw that vision.'

"I need to talk to Leo."

I looked around the castle for about 15 minutes when I heard a voice form behind me.

"Onii-san!" I turned to see Gaul run up to me. He was trying to catch his breath for a couple seconds before he continued.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" I asked twitching my ears in confusion.

"I was wonder if sis told you anything about this war?"

"No, she hasn't but it looks like she has a goal behind this."

"Yea, I don't like where this is headed keep an eye out ok?"

"Got it." With that Gaul left and I continued to look for Leo who I found shortly after.

"Hey, Leo!" Leo twitched her ears and turned to see me.

"Onii-chan, what is it?"

"You've been acting a little off today are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine sorry to worry you."

"I can tell your lying to me Leo, what is this whole thing about this girl named Millefiore." That struck something as her eyes took opened in shock.

"So you saw me last night."

"Yes, I did." Leo held her head low. After a couple seconds of silence without lifting her head she took a step forward and hugged me lightly.

"I can't lose her Onii-chan, I care too much for her. She's like a sister to me, I can't lose her!" She was starting to cry as her grip tightened. I hugged her back which caused her to lift her head and look up into my eyes.

"Let me help you Leo." Her eyes once again went wide.

"You would do that for me?" I nodded my head. She smiled and put her head back into my chest.

"Thank you Onii-chan, I'm so glad to have you back. You were always there when we were younger."

After a few for seconds we broke our hug. She looked more cheerful now. "I have to get things ready for the event in four days I'll see you later."

"See ya Leo." With that she left leaving me to think about the upcoming battle. I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat at me desk thinking what to do in four days.

"Let's see, the best use of my skills would to be a lone sniper. If I use my ferret in the next battle I should be able to get from point A to point B quickly. I'll need to request a supply pod drop." Theta took that moment to appear.

"Justin I need to tell you something." Theta said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Shoot."

"Have you notice how you equipment has been acting weird." I nodded.

"You have been weird yourself Theta."

"Justin I was put onto service 8 years ago." There was a long pause. "Justin, AI deteriorates after 7." I felt like I took a bullet to the heart.

'Rampancy.'

"Theta, I will get you back to earth to get you fixed."

"There's no fixing rampancy Justin." I hung my head low after that.

'There has to be a way to help Theta. We've been through too much for it to end like this.'

Theta took that time to turn off. I slowly went to my bed and drifted to sleep trying to think of a way to help the AI that has been one of my closes friends ever since I enlisted into the ODSTs.

The next morning was uneventful for me except me getting me requested equipment. I switched my Battle Rifle for a System 99 Sniper and a M7S SMG. I was very depressed about the news that Theta was thinking himself to death. Gaul and Leo were walking together at one point in the day and saw me. They called out but I ignored them with my head down and hands in my pockets. This depression went on until the day of the battle. On that day I was getting ready for the battle, cleaning my weapons and such, when my sister Leo walked in with something hidden behind her back.

"Hey, Onii-chan do you have a minute?" I set down my stuff and turned towards her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm, well I noticed you were a bit down lately and I wanted to thank you for agreeing to help me with  
Millfi."

"I'm sorry about that, I'm fine now thou."

"That's good, I wanted to give this to you as a gift." Leo held out what was behind her back. I was shocked to say the least. She had a Midnight Blue Trench overcoat which the collar covers the neck with sleeves ending before the Elbows. The coat had designed gold cuffs with white trim and the Date Family crest in gold on the back. The inside of the Coat was also White. She handed it to me as I marveled in how well done it was.

"Did you make this yourself Leo?" She nodded

"I worked on it for the last three day to cheer you up, I think it would look good on you." Leo said with a smile on her face. I put the coat on over my ODST armor and locked the white strap at my chest in place.

"How do I look?" I asked Leo

"It fits really well with your armor."

"Is it ok if I wear it into battle today?" Leo nodded once again.

"I need Onii-chan looking good in front of the nation don't I?" We laughed at that. "Come see me at the  
rally point when you're ready." I nodded.

I finished my preparations and in my new coat I went to the rally point where everyone was gathering. I decided not to wear my helmet since there was no need to. But man if I stood out last time I defiantly stood out this time. I found my sister with Gaul and all the other generals and officers. I stood a little back not to interrupt or impose anything that was until…

"Hey Justin!" I turned behind me and saw a familiar face. My Red haired and Blue eyed friend.

"Oh, Jonas." Jonas ran up to me happy to see me. What I didn't see was Gaul and Leo turning their attention to us.

"Man I haven't seen you since they called you to the castle I was afraid they may have done something to you." Leo and Gaul a bit a ways heard that and almost lost their temper at the thought of doing something bad to their older brother. "Also like the new coat."

"Thanks, but I'm fine someone just wanted to speak to me, that's all."

"That's good to hear. What's with the new gear and what the heck is that thing?" He gestured to my sniper noticing my BR was gone and having an additional weapon on my leg as well as the ferret not too far off.

"I'm doing a bit of a tactic change for this battle and that over there is my transportation." I think at this point Gaul stepped in still annoyed at Jonas's previous statement.

"Onii-san." I turned to see Gaul approaching us. Jonas on the other hand was shocked at what Gaul just said. He looked at me, back to Gaul, and once more to me.

"Onii-san?!" I jumped back at the sudden yell from Jonas and scratched my head. "Prince Gaul is your younger brother?!"

"Yes, I am do you have a problem with that?" Gaul answered for me with a bit of harshness in his voice and coldness in his eyes.

"N-No your Excellency, I was surprised that's all." Jonas turned his attention back to me. "When were you going to tell me this?!"

"Look it's a long story and I didn't even know until the day at the castle. It was more shocking to me then to you, believe me."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Not many, the general public as well as most of the knights and officers don't know yet. That will most likely change after this battle." Jonas nodded in acknowledgement but Gaul on the other hand was getting a little impatient at this point.

"Onii-san, we need you over here with the officers."

"I'm coming, I'll see you on the field Jonas." I said while walking with Gaul to where my sister was listening in on the conversation.

"See ya and good luck!" Jonas yelled as he went to his group. As Gaul led me back to where Leo and the officers were I decided to ask Gual something.

"Gaul why were you so harsh to Jonas back there." Gaul tilted his head up and away from me with his eyes closed.

"Serves him right for thinking we would do something bad to you." I laughed nervously at that statement.

"Lucky Gaul said something when he did, I was about to come over there myself." Leo said as we approached. Leo and Gaul introduced me to their staff and the most noticeable where generals Godwin and Bernard. Bernard was the age of Rolan the Commander I downed at the first battle. He had long blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore silver armor with black uniform under it and was armed with a lance and shield. Godwin was older, had long brown hair and had lots of muscle, red eyes and had a war axe with ball and chain. He wore all jet black armor.

"So, Onii-san what is your plan for this battle?"

"I will be harassing by myself and reinforce where it's needed I'll be the fastest one out there."

"How do you know that?" asked Bernard.

"My brother has a high tech vehicle that is much faster and more maneuverable that any celkul." Leo answered. Bernard nodded at the idea after the answer. "Alright my brother will be our support if needed. Onii-chan you will be riding beside us until we reach the field, once their your free to advance in your own way. Seeing as how good of a general you are you will know where you're needed the most." I nodded in confirmation. "Let's do this!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was about thirty after noon and the battle was well in as me and Leo party was near the field. We came up to a wooden gate and as soon as we past it Leo gave me a nod giving me the signal to go on my own I revved my ferret to full speed and took off away from the party. In no time at all I made it to a hill overlooking a plain with a large lake that had a bridge over it I saw two divisions there. One of Galette's and one of Biscotti's. in the lead of the Biscotti group was a tall women wearing a light purple Japanese based combat outfit with a ridiculously large sword. She had long Brown hair and blue eyes. Not only was she tall but here mount was huge!

'She must be one of those strongest in the land type of warriors.'

I heard the order to charge by the Galette forces and they rushed over the bridge towards the enemy. I saw a seal appear behind the woman as she charged her energy.

'Their doomed.'

She launched a powerful energy wave and all those on the bridge were knocked out. The Galette forces retreated soon after.

'Here goes nothing'

On my ferret I race down the hill and stopped yards away for the bridge. All combatants on both sides stopped at my appearance.

"An unknown warrior has stopped in front of Countess D'Arquien!" The announcers yelled over the intercom.

D'Arquien most likely sensed me wanting to challenge her as she smirked. With my ferret horizontal to her I took of my sniper rifle and took aim. With a mighty roar of a bang the powerful sniper bucked into my shoulder. The anti-material round when right by her cheek and hit 6 behind her. D'Arquien and all those around stood in shock at how powerful the gun was and how accurate I shot it. I aimed to just miss her as I wanted an honorable fight. I dismounted my ferret and laid the rifle against the side of it. Disarming myself of the rifle D'Arquien smiled at me.

"I see, you want to fight me honorably," she said as she also dismounted. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Justin Date."

"Brioche D'Arquien, Has anyone told you that you look a lot like Prince Gaul and Princess Leo."

"I get that a lot." I said as I smirked.

We walked towards each other; I put my left hand on the top of my sheath. As we got closer we sped up to a run and prepared to strike. I then place my right hand on the handle of my katana. I draw my sword with a slash and our blades meet. Our dead lock last a couple seconds until we break off by jumping away.

'She may have strength but her swords design won't stand up to Battojutsu.'

I use my superior speed to phase in front of her which took her by surprise. I aim for her shoulder which she was barely able to block, she powers me away from her and charges an energy attack as her seal appears.

"Shunko Renten Hou!" a shock wave came at me from the ground at high speed.

"Doryusen!" I strike the ground causing parts of the bridge to cancel out her attack. Not letting Brioche recover I quickly sheath my sword and got into a Kendo stance.

"Kuzuryusen!" At beyond god-like speed I attack all nine targets of swordsmanship. This move was impossible to avoid or block so of course it landed however once the dust cleared, after a few seconds Brioche's protective armor in all areas was shattered. She had no clue what just happened. She turned to me as I was behind her and just stared in amazement. After a few more seconds she recovered from her shock and smiled at me.

"You're a lot better than you look, I knew you would be strong but to think you would destroy my armor so easily. I can see that you are not even close to giving your all. Judging by that last attack and my abilities I can say I'm no match for you, I surrender."

"Haa?! The newcomer known as Justin Date has defeated Countess Dalkian! What an unexpected turn of events!" I heard the Galette troops behind me give a massive cheer and that cheer rang to every soldier on the battlefield.

'Wow didn't even have to use Ki'

Just then I felt something of pure evil and it was huge!

'The Fort! That's where Leo is!'

Brioche must have felt the same thing as she looked towards me and nodded.

"All combatants stop the fighting." The PA came up.

'This isn't good'

I quickly remounted my ferret and rushed full speed to the fort where Leo is. It didn't take long until I felt the presence grow to a frightening state I look up and see a giant purple and red ball in the sky with evil energy lightning around it. I saw it open an eye and it was an ominous pink.

'That's the creature that must have been in the vision. I need to get over there.'

As the ball starts to unravel it starts to takes its real form. It was a giant evil fox. The fox fired a huge wave of energy at the fort and it landed with a huge blast.

"Ok new plan time to fly." I stopped the ferret and dismounted. I used my Ki and took flight at high speed. I was now in blast range when I saw the demon charge another blast.

"Not this time." I fired a regular blue Ki blast at it head and it exploded on impact covering its head in smoke. When it cleared the beast turned its attention to me and fired its attack. I was able to barely dodge massive purple energy beam. However one of its tails caught me and sent me flying. I hear a faint yell saying Onii-chan as I was sent through multiple trees and ended hitting full force into a hill causing it to smash under the force.

'Damn. It broke my left arm and several ribs.'

I felt another blast pointed at me charge up and it was about to be fired.

'That's not good.'

My heart sank no matter how much I wanted my body wouldn't move. I'm standing on my feet but my legs are unable to move with an energy blast pointed strait at me.

'This is it'

I close my eyes accepting my fate. I hear the blast fire and waited for the pain of death… but there was never any pain. I open an eye and all I see in front of me is Theta with a massive bubble shield around me and his body cracking. I felt the realization hit me like a brick.

"Theta, you took the hit for me."

"Yes, I did." His breathing was heavy. "But, after all we've been through how could I let the person I've looked after for the most, the person who taught an Ai like me what it's like to have a friend? Who cared for me like I was a real person die in front of me?"

I could not breathe.

'No, not again.'

"Please don't look at me like that Justin, there was no way to fix my Rampancy. Going out like this to protect you, the person that me as an AI cared for, I can't think any better way to end my life." Theta looked back at me. The memory of the three men that sacrificed themselves to protect me was playing in my mind and my sight was blurring at tears began to form. "Good bye my friend." With those final words, Thetas body shatters and slowly disappears. There's a long silence.

'Theta.'

"Raaaahhhhh!" My rage exploded as my Ki skyrocketed. My hair goes White and eyes go silver. My muscle mass increase and I grow a tail that resembles that of a lion. With my aura around me blazing like the sun I charge.

"Your Dead!" I ram my fist into the face of the fox demon sending it flying. I unleash a volley of Ki blast as dozens of blast leave my one hand in amazing speed. I stopped after 10 seconds and let the smoke clear. As it does I see the beast stagger back to its feet and start to create one last beam to try and end me. I put my one arm back and start to concentrate my energy into one last attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" A blue sphere forms in my right hand shining like a miniature sun.

The beast once again fires its blast at me and I wait for the right time. As it draws closer.

"HA!" I shoot my hand forward and a giant have of energy complete shatters the beast's attack and engulfs him whole. Once my attacks stopped I did not see the horrible beast anywhere or the evil presence I once felt but a more faint but light presence took its place. Where the beast stood now laid a small white fox with gold design.

'Is that what that beast was? It must have been possessed by whatever evil that was.'

I reverted back to my normal stated and walked over to small fox that was unconscious. I stared for a while until I heard a stick crack to my left. I look over to see a bunch of new faces with a couple I know. Among them was Leo wounded a little but not as bad as me internally and Brioche. I also saw the young girl and boy in the projection nights before. Millhiore and The hero whatever his name is. I saw a woman in a purple ninja outfit with blonde hair and green eyes. Helping Leo was a woman with blue hair and red eyes in a black maid outfit. It wasn't long until I felt light headed. I heard Leo call out to me as my vision went black and collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke in a bed feeling all sorts of pain. I look around and found out I was in my room. I look at my left arm now in a sling and my ribs bandaged. I also saw Gaul asleep on the edge of the bed in a chair. I try to sit up only for my body to rocket in pain. Gaul woke up at the movement.

"Whoa, Onii-san you shouldn't be moving, out of everyone your injuries were the worst." I lie back down and look at Gaul.

"What's the damage?"

"A few injuries but no one was killed. Not bad for a giant demon attack."

'No someone was lost in that battle. Theta…I'm so sorry.'

I felt a drop hit my hand; I turn to see Gaul crying.

"Gaul?"

"When I saw you in the shape you were in, I fear the worst. After 11 years to see you in that state nearly crushed me Onii-san." Gaul said in a weak voice. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, love for my younger siblings. I used my right arm and I petted Gaul on the head. He twitched at the touch in surprise but relaxed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Gaul." After a few seconds past of petting I smiled at him "After me staying here for the time I've had, I learned you don't like to be petted. But you liked it when you were younger with me." Gaul smiled at me.

"Even after 11 years I still only allow you to do it." Gaul closed his eyes as I continued. After a couple of minutes I stopped. "I'll let you rest. I got things to do after that whole ordeal." With that Gaul left me in my room alone.

I sat there in my bed just thinking about the events that have passed. My heart was broken. I lost one of my closest friends because I was not strong enough. But I wasn't crying I guess Theta knew that having something that would heal a broken heart from the past will allow me to move on quicker.

'Theta if you calculated that. You're know more about being human than I do.'

A couple of minutes later and my door opened. I looked to see who it was. It was my sister Leo. She closed the door behind her and sat in the chair that Gaul had out before.

"Onii-chan, thank you for saving all of us. I'm so sor-" I cut her off by doing the same thing I did to Gaul, Pet her.

"Now don't you dare apologize for something I did. I did this on my own accord Leo. I just couldn't see you sad and I couldn't lose you again." Leo let out a soft smile and proceeded to lean into my hand as I pet her. This continued for a little while until Leo had some things to do. Once again I lay in my room quite but this time was interrupted when my phone rang.

'That's odd, who could be calling me at this time?'

I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Justin."

"Thel?"

The Leader of the Sangheili that I treated as a brother was calling me now of all times?

"Uh, You alright Justin?"

"Yeah just hurting and hurting more. How are you?"

"Do I want to know what you've been doing since I last contacted you?"

"No not really."

"So what are you going to do after you get out of that bed. I assume you already went to the planet you talked to me about."

"Yea I'll probably go back to earth for now since my mission here is done."

"And after that?"

"Either wait for orders or request to go out and explore on my own with my own ship."

"Does that prototype Slip-space drive work on a small that small fighter craft?"

"I've made it to Reach with no problem."

"But you have yet to use it on blind jumps."

"Come on Thel, just trust me."

"I trust you too much, that's the problem." I gave up at that.

"I'll talk to you another time Thel. If I'm caught on the phone by medical staff they'll take my phone."

"Wouldn't want that to happen. I also have business with the counsel"

"See ya." I hung up after that and set my phone on the night stand nearby.

In speaking of Earth, I hope to get a chance to see some of my younger siblings there if they're not too busy...ok I'm bored, time for a senzu bean.  
I opened the drawer on my night stand and took out a brown bag. Opening it, there was around 6 small green beans.

'I'm glad I was able to keep these after master died. These will never around again if I run out.'

Taking one I chewed on it and swallowed. In an instant I felt all pain disappear and my Ki regenerated better than ever. I jumped out of bed and immediately took of my bandages and sling and got dressed extremely fast. I looked out my room to make sure no one was around. It would be kind of hard to explain why my injuries are healed all of a sudden. I used my training as an assassin to get out of the castle unnoticed. It didn't take long for me to get out unnoticed. However I was no expecting what would happen in town.

'Why is everyone staring at me?'

No matter where I went the citizens all stared at me.

'This was a bad idea.'

I was about to give up and make a beeline back to the castle and lock myself up until I could get a transport to take me off the planet until someone taped my shoulder. I turned to see Jonas.

"I'm surprised to see you out and about after the state you were in after the battle yesterday." Jonas said cheerfully.

"Yea, I was pretty bad wasn't I?" I stated nervously scratching my head.

"Not only that, but you seem like nothing happened today. "

"Hehe, I'll tell you on a cup of tea."

"You're buying right?"

"Yes."

As we walked to the shop I got my tea days ago more and more people kept staring. Jonas was also noticing it was on the verge of laughing but kept it to himself. Once we got there we sat down and the same waiter from before after ordering some black tea the waiter left. After a sip of tea I decided to ask what was going on.

"Hey Jonas, do you know why everyone has been staring at me lately?" That made Jonas's wall break as he laughed uncontrollably. With me twitching my eye in annoyance.

"Sorry, after the demon was defeated, the was battle canceled. Leo and Gaul were asked who you were since you beat Countess d'Arquien single handed. So, they came out and reviled that you were their older brother and went to explain what happened between you three. It was quite the story; everyone was surprised except the Countess."

'That's a given, she said I looked a lot like them.'

"All the more reason to get back home as fast as possible I guess." That caused Jonas to open his eyes in shock.

"You're leaving already!?"

"I was here on a mission in the first place; now that it's done I have to report my findings. I mean I love that I found Gaul and Leo once again but I still have my duty to my country."

"Still, it's sad to see you leave after such a short time in Galette." In the short time I knew Jonas I could see he was sadden by the fact I had to leave. "You'll visit Galette right?"

"Once I'm done visiting one planet I already promised a friend a while ago I will." Jonas seemed happy about that decision. After a little while we said our goodbyes and I left to go back to the castle. It was three in the afternoon when I got there. It wasn't long until I realized…

'Crap! I almost forgot that I snuck out of the castle when everyone thought I was injured!'

"O-Onii-san!"

'Double Crap!'

I turned to see Gaul seemed out of breath and surprised to see me without a scratch on me.

"Where have you been you weren't in you room when I came and checked up on you and why do you look like yesterday never happened!?"

"In a short explanation I ate a senzu bean which heals all my injuries. Gaul, can you find Leo and meet me in my room there's something I need to tell you guys." Gaul looked at me for a minute but then nodded and left to find Leo, I on the other hand went back to me room and prepared to tell them the same thing I told Jonas as well as give them a gift I worked on since me meeting up with them. I smiled as I held the small gifts wrapped in blue paper with a white bow on top. After a little while there was a knock on the door. I hid the presents in the top drawer in the night stand. I told them to come in and as expected Leo came in with Gaul behind her. I sat on the couch while Leo and Gaul took seat in front of me obviously wondering what I had to say to them. I took in a breath and prepared for what I was about to tell them.

"What I'm about to say will probably surprise you." After a short silence I continued. "I'll be leaving the planet tomorrow." As I expected they looked at me shocked and soon developed into sadness. "I know this is unexpected and hard for you two, I mean it's hard for me to say as well. We finally get back together after over a decade of being separated and thinking we will never see each other again. I would like nothing more than to stay here with you two but I have a duty to my country to perform. Although I may be leaving tomorrow rest assure that I will come back to see you two, I promise." Gaul was looking at the ground with his ears down in sadness while Leo looked like she was on the verge of crying.

'I need to lift their spirits I'm glad I made these things for them on my spare time here.'

I got up from the couch and went over where to the night stand and picked put the presents I made for both of them.

"These are for the both of you." I said in a kind voice and handed the both of them. I saw them lighten up a little when they saw the wrapped presents. They both unwrap the presents and were surprised at what they saw. Inside was the same Cell Phone I designed that was able to contact anyone no matter where they were in the galaxy. Gaul had a Blue phone while Leo got a white one. What was also in there was a small black box. When they opened it their face lit up like the sun. Inside was our family crest as a pendent like mine but made out of pure silver unlike mine being gold.

"I made those after I found you guys on my spa-" I got no farther as both Gaul and Leo jumped at me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. We just sat there for who knows how long until Gaul and Leo finally decided to let me go. They both took out the pendant I gave them and put it on.

"I guess we can use our real names now." Gaul stated with a nod form Leo who was still marveling at the pendant. Gaul then turned to me, "We can see you off tomorrow right?"

I only nodded in confirmation. After a while Gaul and Leo left the room leaving me alone. I took a shower and got into my black ODST T-shirt with white pajama pants and went to sleep not eager for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up that morning knowing what to expect. I did my normal routine and got into my armor with my new overcoat Leo gave me. I packed up all my gear I had to this planet and headed to the front of the castle. I pressed a button on my left gauntlet and sent a signal for pickup. After a few seconds I heard someone approach. I turned to see Gaul with his guard I met and Leo with the few generals I met.

"It's sad to see you leave Onii-chan." Leo said

"I know, I wish I could stay longer but I just don't have that luxury." I heard the roar of an engine behind me. I look up to see my ride starting its decent. Everyone except me, Leo, and Gaul just stood there wide eyed as the pelican landed. The back door lowered and two marines armed with BRs came out with my second in command behind them.

"It's good to see you well General."

"Likewise."

"I've informed command that we will be leaving the planet orbit soon and should arrive back on earth in a week. Might I ask where did you get that," gesturing to my over coat.

"It was a gift." I replied. I turned around and was nearly tackled once again by both Gaul and Leo. I hugged them back. At that moment I noticed they were wearing the pendants I gave them. We released the hug and I with the guard escorted me to the pelican. I got in and tuned then gave those present a casual salute. Then the ramp closed. The ride back to the ship was quite. We arrived in the hanger in a few minutes.

"I'll get the ship into slip-space; you on the other hand should probably rest since it was more eventful than expected down there." My second command left me as he went to the bridge. I sort of took his advice and went to my quarters once more.

However, I didn't rest, I instead got my fighting gear I was gifted by Leo when I was injured. (was on my nightstand the night before). The outfit was Chinese tail coat in design; the main color was a lighter Blue than my coat and had Black cuffs and collar with a black strip going down diagonally from the collar to my right side with all the black areas having a gold trim. I was also given White pants with it and black Chinese martial art shoes. After getting out of my armor and into my new fighting gear, I went to one of my favorite places on board and that was the training room. It's used to simulate combat in a lot of forms. I also took the liberty of making the system be able to generate virtual enemies in red to go against in any combat situation. I set the simulation so my virtual opponent would be able to keep up fast paced martial arts fighting. A red opponent appeared in front of me with the number 5 in between us. I got into my fighting stance and the 5 counted down. The system yells Fight and my opponent charged me. It went for a roundhouse kick of the bat but I parried it with my right hand and countered with my left fist into the Ai's stomach. After recovering the AI went for a left punch but I side stepped to my right and used my left leg to back kick him about 20 yards away from me. While in mid-flight I phased behind my opponent and kicked him to the air and proceeded to once again phase behind him and elbowed the AI in the back. After a hard landing face first into the ground I launched a Ki blast destroying the AI. After a few more fights and an announcement of entering slip-space later I decided to head back to my quarters. I fell asleep and for next few days to earth it was the normal routine on the ship, nothing really happened.

I now stand in the bridge looking out the view at earth, humanities' home planet. I don't know what it is about looking at a planet from orbit but it was beautiful to look at. A few moments later my second in command came up to me.

"General, its time." I turn to him and shake his hand

"It seems this is the end of working together; take good care of the ship and her crew."

I went to the hanger and got on a pelican that would take me to the surface. We landed in the US at a military base. As I was walking to HQ I couldn't help but think about Gaul and Leo but something snapped me out of it. That something was a hooded person that looked like my mentor. Closer inspection and it was the vision of him.

'Ok that's weird'

Then the vision vanished. Ignoring what I just saw I got to HQ, I was told to wait until the top general was ready. Not long after I was called in.

"Ah, General Date I got your report on the exploration and it was quite the interesting find."

"Yes sir, but right to the point why call me in here when I already gave you the report on leaving the planet. What am I here for?"

"Justin, you are an intelligent and wise leader, also very experienced. However, even to this day you are underage to be in the military. Someone as young as you should be out enjoying life not coupe up doing military work."

"Your point being?"

"The UNSC have agreed on this and seeing as you done your time in the military. We have decided to give you an honorable discharge."

Saying I was shocked was an understatement.

'Discharged?!'

After the initial shock I calmed down a bit and saw the reason in it.

'To be honest now that I think about I might have retired soon anyways.'

With the shake of a hand I was now out of the military. I got to keep all my gear and a resignation bonus giving me money for my family that will last a while. Here I am in Florida, out of the military with no plans. I dropped of my things at a nice hotel the General reserved for me and changed into my casual clothes and just sat at a bench looking out into the ocean.

"Onii-san."

I turned to see someone I was not expecting. My little brother Dust. Ok first of all I may have cat ears but Dust takes that part to the next level. He is a humanized wolf. He's not my brother by birth but he is by blood. It's hard to explain so let's just skip the explanation. Dust was wearing his usual outfit, grey long sleeve tunic with red trim, light blue pants, and his black jingasa hat. He took off his hat so I could see his face. His fur was the same light blue as his pants as well as his eyes. He had longer silver hair as well.

"Dust, I'm surprised to see you here of all places," I said while Dust walked up.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not." Dust sat down next to me on the bench.

"I would have thought you'd be doing something for the military right now."

"I was discharged; as of now I'm retired from the military."

"I see, so they discharged you before you could finalize your thought on leaving. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I've been given a room in a hotel near here. I'll stay for the night and then probably go out into space on my own like you, but I'll be exploring."

"Just be careful Onii-san. I'll be leaving the same day. For now I need to go find Fidget. It was nice to see you again after so long." Dust said while hugging me then he left. I went back to my hotel room where I passed the time making me a custom set of headphones. When I fell asleep however I was on Mars. I saw the same vision from earlier.

'I think he wants me to follow.'

So I did, after a little while we came up to a ruin I've never seen before. That was went I woke up.  
Was that a vision? I guess it can't hurt it check.

I checked out of the hotel and after an hour of walking, I reached the location of my prototype single pilot slip-space capable ship. I checked all the systems and launched into orbit once again and headed to Mars. One I reached the planet something was calling to me and pulling me towards a specific location.

'I'm guessing I should go there.'

I landed and immediately after getting out of my ship with my combat gear on; the man appeared in front of me once again. He signal to follow which I did and just like my dream, the landscape came up to the same ruin. However, unlike last time he led me inside. Looking inside, I couldn't help but marvel at the architecture. It wasn't human that's for sure; or at least our humanity. We kept going deeper and deeper inside. We stumbled on to a dark hallway, turning the lights on my helmet on to see, the man led me inside. After about thirty paces, he stopped and kneels down on the side of the hallway then vanishes. Looking at the spot, I found a weird looking sphere with a spiked design on the floor. I picked it up and looked it over; I noticed a spot that would be a monitor of some kind.

'What is this thing?'

I left the ruin with the new device I found in the ruin and returned to my ship. I launched back up into space and punched in some coordinates away from Flonyard to continue exploring in that direction. When in slip-space I began to clean the device I found. Once cleaned I can now see it was white with orange tip spikes. After another minute of looking the thing over, I found a small button in between the spikes. I didn't expect what would happen next. I pressed the button and the spot I thought was a monitor lit up with a blue light that looked like an eye of some sort and moved out of my hand looking around.

"What the? Where am I?"

'A mechanical AI?'

At this point I'm starting to think this is an AI from a civilization before our humanity. It then turned its focus on me. A blue light came out of the sphere and ran over me a few times.

'I was just scanned wasn't I.'

"Interesting, you're human but your DNA is a bit different. May I get your name?"

"Justin, Justin Date. And you are?"

"Well I'm a Ghost."

"Ghost? Are you an AI?"

"I guess you could say something like that. Are you a guardian?"

"Umm, what's that?"

"You know, first line of defense again the forerunners."

"Umm the forerunners are gone, they fired the halos thousands of years ago."

"Oh. Well that explains a bit. I'm sorry for the confusion. Since you found me and I have no partner, are you willing to let me assist you?"

My thought immediately went back to Theta. I missed him but he's gone and I have to move on.

"Alright you can come. Looking forward to working with you."

"Likewise." Ghost said cheerfully. He then disappeared in a blue light. "Don't worry I'm still with you. So from the looks of your navigation you seem to be exploring."

"That is correct Ghost. Umm is it ok to call you that?"

"If you wish to give me that name then that's fine. Hmm interesting you have real cat ears."

"Yeah I was born with them."

"Well seeing as we have a bit of time mind telling me about you. Since we're going to be partners."

For the entire five day trip, Ghost and I got acquainted. I also figured out that Ghost was with the precursor humans before our humanity. Long time to be offline.

"We're exiting slip-space Justin." Once we were out of slip-space Ghost continued. "Scanning for gravity centers nearby." After a little while Ghost came back. "Found one, not far from here. A slip-space jump would only take half an hour.

"Alright let's head over there. Can you also map the location on the galactic map I have?"

"Already done."

"Man you work fast."

"I try to please." Ghost replied.

After the half an hour passed we exited slip-space and saw a planet. Looks like Earth and Flonyard but with different land masses.

"I detect a lot of life on this planet. I'll cloak the ship on entry so we are not spotted and raise panic. I have to admit Justin for you to build a ship like this yourself with only prototype technology is quite impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment Ghost."

We entered the atmosphere while clocked. Once we were low altitude we slowed the ship down so the engines couldn't be heard. Something flew past us, and when I looked to see an interesting looking bird. We landed in a forest clearing.

"Air is breathable and I sense a lot of wild life in this forest. There's a town not far from this location."

"So I won't be needing my armor."

"It would be best to have it just in case. In fact bring all your clothes, armor, weaponry and land transport to me."

"What for may I ask."

"I can store them. I think it's like a "cloud" as you call it. You can access it from your forearm. I'll give you the device when I get the items."

"That sounds awesome! I'll lead you to them."

I took Ghost to my quarter and took out my sets of clothes and armor. Ghost scanned them and they disappeared in a blue light and replaced by a gauntlet with a screen. I put it on my left arm to my surprise it was comfy to wear.

"That gauntlet is your controller for your inventory. You can access everything I store in it. Let's continue on to store your weapons."

We continued to store my gear from my guns and sword as well as my ferret. I used my new inventory and got out my black and blue jacket with black cargo pants and left the ship. Ghost told me to wait a minute and then my ship was then put into my inventory much to my surprise. We began towards the town thought the forest. I kept my eyes out for the wildlife. I then saw what I think was the biggest but cutest caterpillar I've ever seen. It was green and had huge eyes with a pink antenna. It looked at me with eyes that almost look sentient.

'Ok that's odd.'

After a little stare it moved on.

'This place is getting interesting the wildlife seems to be smarter than other planets. Not to mention their looks. '

"I would have to agree with you there the wildlife seems very interesting here." Ghost said next to me.

"So you can hear my thoughts as well."

"Yes I can."

As we continued, we saw a lot of wild life that are variations of animals on earth and as expected they were smarter. As we neared the end of the tree line I saw another creature that looked like a brown fox with light tan fur around the neck. What surprised me was the fact it was limping and had a lot of visual injuries. It wasn't really paying attention in front of it. That was until I stepped on a branch and it snapped. The fox stopped dead and looked at me. What I saw in its eyes was overwhelming fear. I knelt down and stuck my hand out in the same matter you would show any animal that you are friendly. However, this fox looked uncertain and was afraid.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." I said with a soft voice and a smile.

"vee." It responded in a little high pitched voice. Almost sounded like a cat.

"It's ok, trust me."

"vee." It said once again and it took cautious limping steps towards my hand. It stopped to smell it. Confirming I wasn't a threat the fox nuzzled my hand lightly.

"Can you lie down so I can see you injuries?" I don't know why I was talking to this fox like creature but it seems to understand me just like any person would. The fox simply looked into my eyes and I assume he saw the soft nurturing side of me in them. I hate seeing life like this injured so badly. The fox then lie down carefully and let me look it over.

'These aren't injuries by accident or by wildlife.'

"There made by humans." Ghost said appearing next to me. The fox looked quizzically at my little companion.

"That kind of thing sickens me." I said in a bit too hostile tone. The Fox looked up at me in fear.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. Did humans do this to you?" The fox's look saddened and only nodded. After that I went to work on the fox's injuries. Once finished I took out my combat knife and cut open and section at the bottom of a tree and made a make shift bed. I then picked up the fox carefully and set him inside so he could rest.

"Vwee." The fox said in a weak voice. I petted the fox behind the ear. The fox simply let out another cute sound and closed its eyes in pleasure. I was about to retract my hand when it nuzzled it one last time. I could now tell it was male at this time. As I got up the fox looked at me and the look he gave me was one telling me not to leave him.

"I'll be back ok but for now just rest."

"Vwee!" he responded in a happy voice. Leaving the little fox creature with water and some fruit I had not knowing if it would eat it. I left the tree line and went into town.

"I swear if I find who did that to the poor thing; I'll make him feel that pain tenfold." I said half to myself and half to Ghost. As we made our way through town I notice people with all kinds of interesting creatures. Anything from the variations in the forest to new interesting looking ones. I passed by a shop named PokeMart and went inside. I saw a lot of thing I've never seen before. Potions, Pokeballs, all kinds of stuff. I came up to a thing called Max Heal.

'Must be a medicine of some sort. Maybe a good idea to get one and treat the fox with it.'

I looked at the price as was surprised to see the currency here was Yen.

"Ghost I need you to do something for me." Ghost appeared next to me.

"I'm on it already."

"Jeez, I think I may want to keep you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ghost retorted in a playful voice.

I picked one up and went around looking some more. I then saw Pokemon food.

"I think that's what the wild life is called here Justin." Ghost said in my head. I nodded my head in agreement and looked at the food. There were different types form electric types to dark. I took a normal type can just in case. I heard someone shout near the front of the store where the counter was. What I saw was a person dressed in black carrying a handgun and pointing it at the man on the register.

'A robbery. In broad day light I mean come on.'

I set down my things on top of the shelf I was near and calmly approached the armed robber.

"Hoy." As soon as the robber turned I grabbed his wrist that had the gun and twisted it behind his back which resulted in the robber dropping the gun. Then I used my free elbow and brought it down on the back of his neck knocking him out cold. This took place in 3 seconds. I picked up the gun and released the magazine and cocked the gun back so the round in the chamber flew out. Then dropped the gun back down.

"You alright?" I asked the clerk.

"Y-Yes thank you so much sir."

"It was no problem." I walked back to where my things were and came back. "I would like to purchase these please."

"No. it's alright you just saved my life you can have them on the house."

"I don't want that you have a business to run."

"Please just take it as a token of my thanks I insist."

"Well, I guess I have no choice now. You called the police right?" Just as I said that the doors open and a women in a blue uniform came in.

'Damn that was fast.'

She looked at the man on the ground then back to us.

"Is this the robber?"

"Yes, he came in and pointed a gun at my head. But before he could do anything this young man here was able to deal with him." The clerk answered. The officer then proceeded to look at me. The women then walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to see citizens like you around. I'm Officer Jenny."

"Justin Date, and think nothing of it. I was just here at the right moment."

After a brief talk with the officer about the robbery I left the store with my things and went back to where I left the fox. Once I got there it was sleeping peacefully. He didn't eat the fruit like I expected but at least it drank some of the water I left him. As I got closer the fox opened its eyes. When it saw me it called out happily. I opened the bag I got from the store and took out the Max Heal I got. Looking at it I figured it out that it was a spray. I motion the fox to come out to me which he did in a heartbeat as he nuzzled my arm. I then went ahead and sprayed him with the Max Heal. He jumped with a yelp.

'Must sting when applied.'

When the fox recovered from the sting he tested his walking and cheered out when he was no longer limping or in pain. He then proceeded to jump into my arms and nuzzle my cheek. I set the fox down and proceeded to take the food I got and put it into a bowl for him. Once again the little guy shouted out cutely and proceeded to eat. I sat beside him against the tree and ate an apple I had with me since my senzu bean's effect ran out. By the time we finished eating it was night time. I expected the fox to leave as I went into town but instead he followed me closely. I was just walking around until my new friend started to cower behind me. I turned to my left and saw a bunch of teens talking to each other.

I looked back down at my little friend and saw him shaking in fear looking at them. I put two and two together.

'Looks like I found my targets.'

I knelt down and petted fox softly. "Don't worry once I'm done with them they won't bother you anymore." Fox looked at me in surprise. Probably at the fact I would defend him like this. I got up and started walking to the bastards with fox on my tail trying to call out to me to stop. The guys must have heard the calls as they turned towards me.

"Hey guys look, it's that pathetic Eevee again."

'So that's his name.'

"I suggest you apologize to this Eevee before i start breaking bones." I said menacingly.

"You have a problem freak!" One of them said.

"Why are you protecting something so worthless as that Eevee?" another said.

"Yea, it's so weak and pathetic that no one would want it." The final teen said.

I heard Eevee whimper as the teens throw their insult directed at the poor thing that has suffered from these three bastards for who knows how long. I looked back and saw Eevee's eyes watering up.

'Ok, time to cause some pain.'

I made a sickening crack with my knuckles and took up an evil smirk. The teens prepared to fight as well as they brought their fists up. All three charged me at once; the first person that got to me never was able to throw his punch as I kicked his stomach. The force of it broke several ribs. The second threw his right hand at me but I simply caught it with my left hand and elbowed him in the face with my right. I then swept his legs taking him to the floor. The third threw something at me which I dodged. He threw his left hand for a punch but I side stepped and caught his wrist. With my right elbow I hit down on his joint breaking his arm. I then connected with a roundhouse to his gut knocking him away from me.

"Syther!" I heard behind me. I rolled to my left and a blade cut my right arm under the shoulder. I looked at my attacker and saw what looked like a giant green bug with blades for hands like a prey mantas.

'That ball was one of those pokeballs. They must hold Pokémon as pets or something in those.'

Syther as I now know the bug to be was able to land a hit on my right arm which was now bleeding.

"vee!" I look down and saw Eevee look in concern as he saw my right arm bleeding. That concern went into anger and Eevee then with a look of hatred stared down Syther. After a couple of seconds of staring Eevee started to glow white, this grew extremely bright. When I was able to see again, I no longer saw the small brown Eevee I met in the forest. He was now Jet black with Gold rings on his legs ears and forehead with red eyes, as well as growning a bit larger.

"Umbreon!" Cried the former Eevee in a deeper voice.

'I'm guessing most of these Pokémon only say their name. So Umbreon huh.'

Syther charged Umbreon but missed as Umbreon jumped to the side. Umbreon then fires what looked like stars made of energy at Syther hitting him in the back and knocking him to the ground. Umbreon using impressive speed tackled the downed bug resulting in Syther losing consciousness. Umbreon then turned back to me a slowly padded to me with deep concern in his eyes looking at my injury. I just laughed at the look and poked Umbreon on the head playfully.

"It's just a flesh wound Umbreon. I'll be fine." I got up to my feet and noticed how big Umbreon was. He was at my knee now. "Let's get out of here Umbreon."

"Bre!" Umbreon responded happily nuzzling my leg. Ghost took that opportunity to pop up.

"I will take care of the injury for you Justin."

"You can heal wounds?"

"Yes though broken bones take a longer to heal."

"Man is there anything you can't do."

Ghost healed my arm quickly as we walked back to our spot where we met outside of town. Once there Ghost phased in my sleeping bag which I got in.

"What time do you wish to be woken at?"

"Seven would do Ghost."

"Alright seven it is then. Good night Justin."

"You too Ghost."

After a few minutes I felt something warm move next to me. I opened my eyes to see one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Umbreon was curled up next to my head sleeping with a small smile on his face.

'I never had an animal companion.'

"Goodnight Umbreon."


	11. Chapter 11

I was awoken the next morning but something warm and furry. I open my eyes to see Umbreon nuzzling my cheek. He backed away so I could get up.

'Guess I didn't need Ghost to wake me up.'

I gave Umbreon some food for breakfast while I brushed my teeth. After 10 minutes Ghost turned on and was surprised I was awake. Before he could ask I pointed to Umbreon which he gave me a nod in response. After breakfast I used my gauntlet to change my outfit into a custom made Black and Red tailcoat. Umbreon was caught off guard on the sudden light that changed my outfit. I lowered my arm so Umbreon could climb up and sit on my shoulder and we once again entered the town.

I went back to the PokeMart I was in last time and looked around. Knowing now that these Pokeballs were needed I decided to get some. I also noticed there were a lot of different types of Pokeballs. I noticed one that had the colors of Umbreon.

'Ultra ball, I might get this for Umbreon.'

I picked up a couple of Ultra balls and at least a dozen Great balls in case I need them. I notice Umbreon looking at a specific type of food. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the Dark type food.

'I think his transformation may have changed his type.'

I got some of that much to Umbreon's delight as well as some potions since Pokémon seem to have interesting abilities for combat. There was a new clerk there and I paid for the items and left. Ghost put all of the supplies in my inventory besides one thing.

"Hey Umbreon, I'm not from around here so I'm not sure the difference between an Ultra ball and a Great ball but they are necessary right?"

"Umbreon." Said while nodding. I held out the Ultra ball to him.

"So what do-" I was cut off when Umbreon touched his nose to the Ultra ball. The ball opened and encased Umbreon in a red light. That light then went into the ball and closed. After a few jiggles it stopped with a ping.

'Ok, that was interesting.'

Remembering last night I dropped the ball to the ground and with a bright white light Umbreon appeared once again. I shrunk the ball and Ghost took the ball and put it into the inventory with the rest. I look down at Umbreon and saw pure happiness in his eyes as he looked up at me. I once again knelt down and let Umbreon onto my shoulder.

"Hey Umbreon is there a library in town that I can research about Pokémon?" Umbreon looked around then pointed at a large building to the right. "Thank you." I said while petting Umbreon on the head.

'I think Umbreon has gotten the fact I maybe a human not use to this world.'

I went into the building and saw books everywhere. But what do you expect it's a library.

"Ghost are you able to scan books?"

"Yes just go down an isle slowly and I'll be able to scan all the books quickly."

I found the isle about Pokémon and did what he asked. After a minute he was able to scan the books.

"I found a lot of useful information Justin. Even some about your little friend."

"Fire away Ghost."

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into Umbreon. It also says that Umbreon is a Dark Type. They are also known for their speed."

"Man I didn't relies how cool you were Umbreon." I said to my furry friend as he simple nuzzled me.

After gaining as much info as we could we headed out of town on the opposite side and mounted my ferret. As we went down the road Umbreon was enjoying the wind in his face and Ghost came up next to me.

"The next town up ahead is Santalune City. We were just in Aquacorde City. There is a Gym there where you can battle the leader to get a badge. These badges are you way into the League where it's basically a tournament style championship. The battles in the gym are 3v3 where each side picks one Pokémon to battle. The one who loses all three first loses. You are allowed to carry six Pokémon at one time."

"Hmm, sound like fun, what about you Umbreon want to go for the Pokémon League."

"Umbreon!" Umbreon replied with a determined look with a nod.

"Well then let's go find two more Pokémon."

We took a break for lunch next to the path. After eating I decided to train Umbreon. Umbreon was confused why I was going to spar with him but after seeing my own speed he didn't question it. We went from sparing to practicing our teamwork with commands. We ended up training all day. I got to train Umbreon and myself at the same time. I liked how eager he was to train and how hard he worked. I noticed that he also learns extremely quickly. I also managed to teach him a move called shadow ball which was awesome. The move basically had the same technique as any Ki blast so it was easy for me to go into detail in how to teach him much to Umbreon surprise. I even demonstrated the technique by using a Ki blast which surprised the hell out of Umbreon and Ghost. After that demonstration Umbreon listened to me and held onto every word like a sponge. After training we all went to sleep.

The next mooring was like the one before. Umbreon woke me up by nuzzling me and we ate breakfast. It was normal until I saw movement on the hill nearby. I turned my attention to it and saw a Pokémon I never seen. It was white with a blue face and red eyes, A Blue horn on the side of its head and blue tail. It also had a blue marking on its head and blue claws. The Pokémon was also about the height of Umbreon but was a little longer.

"By the database I have, that Pokémon must be an Absol. It's called the disaster Pokémon, Absol live in steep mountainous regions. They rarely venture down into area inhabited by humans, but should it be seen by humans, it is said catastrophe is soon to follow."

"Sounds cool and it looks cool as well." I stared up at it looking into its intelligent and measuring eyes. After a couple of seconds Absol looked behind him and jumped to nearly escape an explosion. A Pokémon that looked like a dog with bone armor came into view obviously pissed as well as a human with terrible orange hair and outfit that made me cringe.

"It seems that human wishes to catch it we should say out of this." Ghost said behind me.

"Absol you will not escape Team Flare. You will fetch a hefty price." The man in the terrible outfit said in an evil voice.

"Ok, screw staying out of this. What he's doing is nothing more than trafficking. Umbreon lets go."

"Bre!" Me and Umbreon rushed to the aid of the Absol. Once we were in range the poacher attacked.

"Houndoom Flamethrower!"

"Umbreon Shadow Ball!" Before the now named Houndoom could launch its attack the ball of dark energy slammed into his side sending him flying. Both the Absol and guy from this Team Flare looked in shock.

"Yo, asshole I don't take kindly to humans profiting on trafficking."

"You'll pay for that punk. Houndoom get up and use Fire Fang!" The Houndoom's mouth burned with fire as it charged. Umbreon dodged it with ease.

"Umbreon Quick Attack!" Umbreon using his momentum from the dodge charged and hit Houndoom in his side sending the dog into a tree knocking it out. A red light appeared and Houndoom was sent into its Pokeball.

"Damn you, You'll pay for that." The Team Flare guy took out a concealed knife and charged me. Umbreon was trying to intercept him in panic but before he could make in he was right in front of me.

"Wrong move." I said while side stepping the knife and catching his wrist with my right hand. Umbreon, Absol, and Team Flare were surprised by my reflex. I then twisted the attacker's wrist causing the knife to drop.

"Argg!" the grunt said in pain. I then proceeded to take this guy out. I kicked his leg right above his knee joint causing it to break with a sickening crack. As he went to the ground I let go of his arm and used my right arm and twined my arm with his left arm and with my hand I pushed his head away from his arm and dislocated it with another snap. With my current position I then threw him into a nearby tree.

'Man I'm glad I was taught Martial Arts.'

Umbreon Behind looked on in amazement while Absol was just shocked. Ghost poped back into existence.

"What fighting style was that?"

"Kyokushin Karate."

Once again Absol just was completely confused about what was happening. I came up to Absol snapping it out of its trance. It flinched when I knelt and petted its head.

"Stay out of trouble you hear." I said in a kind voice before leaving with Umbreon behind me and a very curious Absol.


	12. Chapter 12

At this point of your trip to Santalune City, we decided to walk. We were about half way to the city when we saw a crowd of people armed with clubs and other basic weapons moving into the mountains.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" I said to the crowd walking up to them.

"A Pokémon has been harassing this town long enough we need to drive it out." A man near the front said.

"What has this Pokémon done?" I asked

"What hasn't it done?! Whenever a disaster happens, it's always there when we arrive!"

"What Pokémon is doing this?"

"It's that damn Absol!"

'That can't be the one we saw earlier was it?'

"I think this crowd has got the wrong idea Justin. It's been noted that it can sense disaster plus it never goes near Humans." Ghost said into my head

'Yea'

"How do you know that Absol is doing all this if you haven't actually seen Absol do it?"

"It's so obvious! Absol is always there when anything bad happens. Just don't get in our way." As the mob went up the mountain I decided to find Absol on my own. This didn't take long since Absol apparently was shadowing me at a distance; however, the mob saw him first and was moving in. Umbreon and Absol were both surprised when I phased in front of the mob before they managed to reach Absol.

"I said to stay out of the way!"

"I will not allow you to warm an innocent being out of pure suspicion. If you want to get to Absol you'll have to go through me."

The lead man tried to grab me but I grabbed his wrist and his shirt and used my Judo training to toss him to the floor.

"Anyone else wish to try and get passed me?"

Two more tried and charged me. I caught one of them by the collar and threw him into the second man. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Absol pulling my sleeve lightly. When I looked at his eyes, it looked like he was asking a question I've heard many times in my life.

'Why are you protecting me?'

"Like I said I will not allow someone to harm any being on suspicion alone." I said understanding Absol's gaze.

Absol then let go of my sleeve still looking into my eyes. I then saw his gaze soften. Absol closed his eyes and nuzzled my hand lightly.

"I hope you relies that Absols never give humans affection Justin." Ghost stated in my head

'First time for everything Ghost.'

I turned my attention back to the mob. "There is no proof that Absol is responsible for any mishaps. Absols never get near humans unless it's to warn them. My guess is that what Absol was trying to do but you misinterpreted the warning."

"Maybe he is right, we never saw Absol do anything."

"Fine, we will leave Absol alone until we find out what is the cause of all these mishaps."

As the mob left I let out a sigh of relief. "Man I'm glad that's over with." I then turned to Absol. "Stay out of trouble this time alright?" I said while once again petting Absol on the head. This time Absol leaned into my hand. We were about to leave until…

"Absol." I turned to see Absol holding onto my pants leg. I knelt down to Absol's level.

"What is it?" I asked. Absol simply nuzzled my cheek.

"Do you want to come with us?" Absol only continues to nuzzle me. I took out a great Ball from my inventory and held it out to Absol who just like Umbreon thouched it with his nose and went into the ball. With the sound of a ding Absol was now my newest companion.

That night I was leaning against a tree looking into the camp fire I set up. Umbreon and Absol were sleeping peacefully around the fire.

"You look like a man in deep thought." Ghost said.

"We've only been on this planet for a few days Ghost, and yet so much has happened in such a short time. I help out two amazing creatures from humans who wished to hurt them which resulted in them taking a likening to me."

"A lot can happen to people in our profession in a relatively short time. You shouldn't think too much about it."

"I guess you right. I'll see you in the morning Ghost."

"Like wise."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I was awoken by the sunlight. Umbreon and Absol were sleeping on either side of me. I got up trying not to disturb the two next me. Once doing my morning routine, they were still asleep. I prepared breakfast and thought of a training schedule for today.

"Hey Ghost, is Absol a Dark type as well?"

"Yes, he is."

"Good I can train them the same way then and food won't be a problem." Umbreon took that moment to wake up. He looked extremely drowsy, almost as if he was moving on instinct. Absol woke up soon after and unlike Umbreon, was fully awake.

I finished the training schedule while my two companions were in the middle of eating. I decided to put on my new headphones and listened to Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. I then spaced out, enjoying nature around me. I looked over to my Pokémon and watched them chase each other around in a game of tag. It was nice to be able to relax like this. I then saw the bushes move further away. My Pokémon must have heard it as they also turned their attention to the bushes. What came out was a young child maybe at the age of 11. The kid looked over at me. I swear I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"You sitting down! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I was caught off guard to say the least. However, I recovered quickly. Knowing how things work on this planet is helpful such as the fact people often challenge other travelers like this.

"Alright." I said while getting off the travel chair and putting my headphones around my neck. As soon as I got up Umbreon and Absol ran up and sat beside me waiting for orders. The kid moved to the clearing and took out a Pokeball.

"Let's go Sewpa!" The trainer yelled as he threw the ball into the opening. What came out was a very interesting looking insect. Black face with brown eyes and with jagged white fur or something like it. Inside the white substance was black, red and , yellow squares.

"You're up Umbreon."

"Umbreon!"

"Sewpa use Bug Bite!" The little bug charged at Umbreon.

"Dodge it." I said calmly, Umbreon jumped to his left and Sewpa flew past him.

"Umbreon Tackle." Umbreon rebounded as he landed and tackled Sewpa as the bug stopped its own momentum.

"Sewpa String Shot!"

"Umbreon Agility." Umbreon's movements sped up and dodged the sticky substance with ease. "Follow it up with Shadow Ball." Umbreon created a ball of dark energy and fired at Sewpa. The ball exploded and left an unconscious Sewpa. Sewpa was returned and Umbreon ran back to me.

"Nice work Umbreon." I said kneeling down and scratched behind Umbreon's ear.

"Frogadier let's go!" what appears is a blue frog with a white bubble scarf.

"You're up Absol." Absol only nodded and walked up.

"Alright Frogadier use Water Pulse!"

"Absol Psycho Cut." Absol launched a purple slash of energy at the sphere of water Frogadier fired. Both attacks canceled.

"Use Double Team!" Multiple Frogadiers started to appear.

"There's only one real one Absol, Just concentrate." I advised Absol since this is our first battle. Absol turned his eyes to me and nodded. Absol got ready for the next attack. The doubles surrounded Absol and time past for what felt like an hour but it only lasted a few seconds. Absol then lifted his head as he locked on to the real Frogadier. All Frogadiers attacked at once; Absol jumped and the one real missed Absol.

"Absol Shadow Slash." In midair Absol's right claw was incased with dark energy. He brought it down onto Frogadier head. As the smoke cleared Absol was standing a little bit away from the now unconscious Frogadier. The kid returned Frogadier to its ball and said something I didn't catch before running off. Absol then walked back to me after a couple of seconds.

"Nice work Absol." I said while petting him on the head.

"Sol." Absol responded with a nod.

"Well since that's over, how about we get moving."

Umbreon and Absol responded at the same time. After packing up we were once again on the path to our first gym. I couldn't help but admire all the different types of Pokémon. Not much happened as we walked. We came up next to a river nearing 3 in the afternoon. At that point we decided to camp until the morning.

In the morning, After an hour and a half of training Umbreon and Absol I went further down the river to get some training for myself. I heard something behind me as I walked, I turned my head a little to see and saw Umbreon and Absol trying to be sneaky. I ignored them since they were not bothering me. Once I found a reasonable spot I started to stretch my legs by lunging. After that I started to perform a number of Katas. I first did Yantsu, I managed to complete the kata in 40 seconds. I then switched to Pinan Sono Yon. This took around 30 seconds. After going through these multiple times, I then switched styles and practiced Wing Chun. After that I decided to meditate, as I did this Ki sparked around me.

"Something is approaching fast." Ghost said to me. Although in this state I felt the presence before ghost picked the being up. My Ki Dissipated as I opened my eyes to see the bushes in front of me shimmer. Out came a huge orange and black canine from the bushes. The Pokémon was as tall as me and looking around in panic until it laid its eyes on me. We stared at one another until there was a yell from behind the Pokémon. A man came out of the bushes as the canine ran behind me. The man was wearing all black with sunglasses and a hat. On the hat and shirt was a big red R.

'Why do I always run into organized crime on this planet?'

"Hey you, step away from the Archanine, it is the property of Team Rocket!" I just stood there calmly.

"All I see is a punk bullying another creature. So how about you leave or this will get ugly fast."

The man went for a pokeball but I phased behind him and delivered a round house kick to his head sending him flying through two trees and slamming hard into a third. Broken ribs are a certainty after that kick. As he groaned in pain, I simply walked up to him. I took a moment to look at Archanine behind me. It had nervousness in its eyes most likely from seeing my ability. I stopped a few feet away from the man who was favoring his midsection due to broken ribs and looking up in fear.

"I recommend that you leave before I do more than break your ribs and give you a minor concussion."

The man ran screaming after that. I turned back to see that Umbreon and Absol was talking to the nervous Archanine. From what I can see, they looked like they're trying to calm it down. By the time I walked back to their position, the Archanine seemed much calmer and now was talking back to my Pokémon. I decided to sit against a tree so they could have their conversation. They talked for a couple more minutes until the Archanine turned towards me and walked up. The Archanine that I could now identify as male thanks to Ghost, crouched in front of me and nuzzled my cheek in gratitude. I simply petted his head in response. After a few seconds, I got back to my feet and returned to the camp site with the Pokémon behind me. I was about done packing when Archanine poked me with his paw. He jesters to the pokeballs on my belt and barks. I pulled out an empty ball and held it to Archanine. Archanine then pressed on it with his paw and goes into the ball.

With Umbreon on my shoulder and Absol to my left, we continued to the location to our first gym battle.


	14. Chapter 14

The trip took us 3 days of travel with training until we spotted the city. The city had the same feels as the capital of Galette. I walked with Umbreon on my shoulder and Absol next to me to the town square. At the center of the square was a beautiful fountain shaped as a Pokémon with water coming out of the roses on its hands. There were multiple cafés in the square where other trainers were with their Pokémon and talking to friends. I sat down next to a bench next to the fountain. Absol jumped on to the bench next to me and rested his head on my lap and Umbreon just got more comfy on my shoulder. I was watching people around the square when I heard a snap that sounded like someone just took a photo. I looked left of me just out of my vision to see a young woman with styled blonde hair with a professional looking camera and an outfit that makes her look like a wildlife photographer.

'Most likely she is one.'

"Sorry, I couldn't resist taking a photo of you and your Pokémon." The women said.

"Oh, it's no problem."

"My names Viola, nice to meet you."

"My names Justin nice to meet you too."

"So are you a traveler visiting Santalune City?"

"Yes, I'm looking to challenge the gym here."

"Hmm, I can take you there if you like."

"I will take you up on that offer." I responded standing up.

After a short walk, we came up to a building with a symbol on the front. The symbol looked like a pokeball encased in a bolt of lightning. We entered the building and I immediately noticed that the inside looked like a giant green house with plants surrounding a flat arena. Viola then turned to me.

"So you wish to challenge me to a battle."

'I had a feeling that she was the gym leader. I nodded in response.'

"Well let me get the referee and then we can begin." I moved to the challenger's side of the arena as Viola left. Umbreon jumped off my shoulder as I knelt down to a knee.

"You guys ready?" I asked my Pokémon.

"Bre/Sol!" Both Umbreon and Absol responded with determination. I also felt Archanine's ball twitch. Viola returned with a guy in a uniform and they took their positions.

"This battle is between gym leader Viola and the challenger Justin! This will be a 2 on 2 battle. Only the challenger may use substitutions! Let the battle begin!" The ref announced.

"Let's go Surkit!" Viola threw out a pokeball and out came a blue four legged spider.

"You're up Absol." Absol nodded and dashed on the field.

"Absol eh. Very rare to see one with a trainer. Surkit us bubble!"

"Absol, psycho cut!" Both attacks canceled in the center of the arena.

"Surkit, ice beam!"

"Dodge it!" Absol jumped back as a beam hit the ground turning it to ice.

'Not good'

Absol unfortunately landed on the ice and slipped causing him to fall on his side.

"Surkit tackle!" The small spider Pokémon slid on the ice and slammed into the downed Absol sending him flying a few feet. Absol after a small struggle got to his feet.

"Are you ok Absol?" I asked. Absol turned his head to me and gave a determined nod.

"Surkit us tackle once more." Once again Surkit used the ice to slide.

"Absol shadow claw!" Absol caught Surkit by surprise by intercepting the Pokémon with a powerful dark energy reinforced claw. Surkit was sent flying and landed on the ice hard breaking it.

"Surkit is unable to battle, round goes to the challenger!" I took a knee as Absol bounded back to me.

"Great job Absol." I said as I pet him.

"I must admit that was impressive, but you haven't won yet. Go Vivillon!" What came out was a variation of a butterfly but bigger and much more colorful.

"Absol take a break for now. Umbreon, you're up." Absol and Umbreon switched places.

"Vivillon use Energy ball!" A ball of yellow energy started forming.

"Umbreon agility!" Umbreon quickly dodges the attack with his enhanced speed. "Quick attack!" Umbreon still using agility lands the attack with ease but Vivillon is able to recover quickly in the air.

"Vivillon Tackle once more!"

"Shadow ball!" Vivillon was intercepted by the ball of dark energy and hit the ground hard.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is the challenger!" Umbreon ran over to me and jumped in my arms and proceeded to nuzzle the crook of my neck. I returned the affection by scratching behind his ears. I looked up to see viola smiling at me.

"That was an excellent battle, this is for you" She gave me a badge that looked like a beetle. "The bug badge, proof you defeated the Santalune Gym."

"Thank you for the chance Viola." I left the gym after saying our goodbyes and went to the Pokémon center which i learned was the medical place for Pokémon. After some asking around, i found the center. Inside was a counter at the front with a woman behind it in a nurses outfit. All over the place were young kids talking to one another.

'I guess that traveling in this world is usually done by younger kids.'

I walked up to the counter with Umbreon in my arms with Absol and Archanine balled.

"I would like my Pokémon checked out please, I just got out of a gym battle."

The lady smiled. "Of course, please place your Pokémon here." A tray came up with slots that were in the shape of a ball. I placed both Absol's and Archanine's ball on the tray while Umbreon jumped down from my shoulder. A pink Pokémon with a nurse hat came up and took them to the back. "I'll let you know when they are ready, in the meantime please feel free to relax here at the center." I simple nodded and sat down at an open booth near a window.

I took out the Galactic Phone I invented and looked at my contacts wondering who i could talk to. I decided to attempt to get in touch with The Arbiter. I wasn't really expecting him to answer since he was the leader of his people and is possibly too busy at the moment. After a couple of rings, i did get an answer from him.

"It's been a while since I've heard from you." Hearing the voice from my Sangheili friend.

"A lot has happened recently, I have some time right now."

"What kind of events have happened from the last time I spoke to you?" There was a pause before I answered.

"I was honorably discharged from the military."

"I heard rumors from other humans about that, it seems they were true. They say you were too young to be in the military."

"It's true, the only reason I was accepted in the first place was the war. Now that is over I'm still younger than the minimum age so they gave me a discharge."

"Where are you now?"

"On a planet I discovered while exploring on my own. With my discharge I believe I no longer have the status to be able to come to Sangheilios."

"You will always be welcome on Sangheilios." At that moment a melody played over the intercom and my name was called.

"I got to go Thel. It was nice to talk to you again."

"Take care of yourself, Maybe the next time we will meet again in person." With that i hung up the phone and went to the front soon as i got up there, Umbreon jumped back into my arms and cooed happily. i used my free hand to take my other Pokeballs and thanked the nurse before leaving. Umbreon moved to my shoulder as I left the center.

"There's a large city to the north west, how about going there next?"

"Bre!" We left the square and continued out of the city for the next city.


	15. Chapter 15

On most of the way to the next city, nothing really interesting happened. We would travel for a while then settle down for some lunch and training then travel some more before camping for the night. Every so often another trainer would challenge me to a battle and they would be beaten with relative ease.

At this point we have been on the road for a week and were about another 2 days away from the next city named Cyllage City. The city was on the coast near a mountain. I was walking with Umbreon beside me as usual and it was around 9:30 in the morning. I often had my head on a swivel due to habit from my military training as well as keeping my ears on alert. The first time my Pokémon noticed this resulted in them to being nervous that something might happen. However, they got used to it and were glad that I was able to be aware of our surroundings so well.

I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but five minutes later I heard leaves being rustled to our right up ahead. Umbreon noticed the sound as well and got into a defensive stance next to me. A Pokémon jumped out in front of us and it was one I have never seen before. The Pokémon was about the size of an average trainer which was a young child and about up to my elbow. It was a blue bipedal dog with yellow fur on its torso with spikes coming from its chest and paws. The dog also had red eyes and was staring right into my golden eyes. I saw the eyes of a fighter. We stared for a couple more seconds before the Pokémon turned and ran off.

"Well, that was interesting." I said while looking at Umbreon who just replied by scratching his ear. We left shortly after the encounter happened. Besides that encounter with the now known Lucario, everything for the last length of the trip was normal and uneventful.

On the second night, thanks to the Lucario run in, we were still a couple miles from the town in the dark. I wanted to be in town tonight and I was still walking like normal but I noticed Umbreon looking exhausted and lagging behind. I stopped, as Umbreon caught up I picked him up in my arms much to Umbreon's surprise. Umbreon looked at me questionably.

"We still got a while to go until we reach Cyllage City. Go ahead and rest, you're exhausted. I'm use to long travels like this." Umbreon just responded with a lick to my cheek and closed his eyes.

It took another 2 hours to reach the outskirts of the city. Umbreon was sound asleep in my arms. I suddenly felt something watching me. I carefully laid Umbreon down and stood back up walking a little away for him. As soon as i stopped moving I moved my right forearm up just in time to block a kick from my right. The attacker landed in front of me and it was the same Lucario from before. I went into my Tae Kwon Do stance and waited from Lucario to make a move. Lucario charged me and launched a kick at my face. I dodged to the left and attempted a high right kick. Lucario blocked it, but I quickly changed to my left and landed a kick to his side. Not letting my left foot hit the ground I side kicked his torso making him step away from me holding his torso.

Once Lucario recovered, The Pokémon relaxed and looked at me with friendly eyes. Seeing as how Lucario was no longer acting hostile, I let my stance down as well.

'Lucario was testing me.'

Lucario nodded a fair well while smiling before running off. I walked back over to Umbreon and carefully picked him up without bothering him and proceeded to the Pokémon center to get some rest.

With me and my Pokémon well rested in the morning, we climbed up the hill to the west of the town where the gym was to find the gym built into the mountain. Inside this gym there was a tall rock climbing area at the center of the building with most likely the arena at the top. Someone at the top yelled down at us. I looked up to see a man with the weirdest hair style I have ever seen.

"Hello down there, Can I assume you are here to challenge this gym!" The man at the top yelled down.

"That would be correct!" I yelled back.

"Well you can either climb up here or take the elevator to your right, it's your choice." the man yelled once more.

'That's an interesting choice. Going up the rock climbing face is easy enough since i do it all the time.'

I looked down at Umbreon. "You ready to do some climbing?" I said cheerfully. Umbreon answered happily and jumped onto my shoulder. I suddenly got the feeling again that something was watching me.

'I wonder if it's Lucario again?"

I took only two minutes to climb the three rock faces. Judging by the man's face, most take much more time getting up here.

"You seem to do this often young man. I'm looking forward to this battle. My name is Grant by the way."

The referee announced the battle as we took our positions at the arena. This battle rules were different since I could use all of my Pokémon while the leader can only use two.

'Rules must change from gym to gym.'

"Onyx let's go!" Out came the biggest Pokémon I have seen. It was like a huge worm or something made completely off of rock.

"Archanine, You're up!"

"Onyx, Iron Tail!" Onyx's tail started to light up.

"Dodge it!" Archanine was able to dodge the tail by jumping over it. "Fire Fang!" Archanine hit Onyx on the neck and knocked him away a couple feet before recovering but in a lot of pain. "Flamethrower!" Archanine shot a large line of flames that engulf Onyx. When the dust settles Onyx was down and unconscious.

"Onxy is unable to battle, The winner is the challenger."

"Wow, that is quite a powerful Archanine you have there. Let's see how you handle this, Let's go Tyrunt!" Out came a miniature T-Rex with a rather powerful looking jaw. "Tyrunt, Headbutt!"

"dodge it!" Archanine tried to jump out of the way but was hit straight on.

'It's fast!'

"Tyrunt use Rocktomb!" Tyrunt suddenly had rocks appear around him and started dropping all around Archanine. I heard a yelp not to long after.

"Archanine!" Once the dust settled Archanine was down and out.

"Archanine is unable to battle Grant is the winner!" I ran up to Archanine and petted him on the head.

"I'm sorry Archanine, I wasn't expecting that." Archanine merely nuzzled me in affection. "You deserve a break." I returned Archanine to his ball and took out Absol's. "Absol, You're up!"

"Tyrunt, Bite!"

"Absol Psycho Cut!" Absol intercepted Tyrunt with a slash of energy causing the little dino to be launched back to the other side of the ring before quickly recovering.

"Tyrunt, Rock Tomb!"

"Absol climb it!"

"What?!" Thanks to Absol's ability in the mountains Absol was easily able to jump from rock to rock dodging all of the rocks and now is in the air.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Dodge it!" Tyrunt was able to jump out of the way before Absol's claw came down on him causing the ground to break and tripping Tyrunt.

"Shadow Ball!" the attack landed dead center of Tyrunt's body causing it to go flying next to Grant.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! The winner of this contest is the Challenger!"

I hugged Absol as he walked back to me gaining a nuzzle from Absol in return. Grant walked up to me and handed me a badge that look like a Tetris block in my opinion but with different earth colors.

"This is the Cliff Badge, it is proof you have defeated the Cyllage City Gym. I wish you luck on the rest of your journey young man."

"Thanks Grant for the opportunity." with that I waved goodbye and headed to the Pokémon center to heal my Pokémon. Mostly Archanine since he took the most damage and fainted. I was also told that the next gym is in Shalour City. After the visit to the center, I left Cyllage City to move on towards Shalour City.


	16. Chapter 16

For the last two days I felt a presence following us keeping its distance out of sight. Me and my Pokémon were moving on to the next city for my third gym battle. My Pokémon noticed the presence an half an hour after we left Cyllage City. We were all on guard for the last two days even at night. My Pokémon while they thought I slept, or so they thought, kept a sentry awake and rotated the duty among them. I wondered where they learned that because i didn't teach them.

On the third morning the presence was closer than usual but continued to follow us. It is now mid-day, Umbreon and Absol were walking beside me when we heard shuffling from a tree. Out came the same Lucario from the time in Cyllage City. The look in Lucario's eyes was friendly and he had a smile on his face. Even with the obvious look of non-aggression, Umbreon and Absol took a defensive stance and bared their teeth while I simply stood there with my hands in my pocket relaxed, waiting for Lucario to make a move.

Lucario calmly started walking towards me. Umbreon and Absol tensed up and growled as Lucario got closer to me. Lucario stopped in front of me looking up as he was around two feet shorter than me. I was a little shorter than an average guy but Lucario was less than 4 feet tall. Lucario said something to me but of course I didn't understand it. However, whatever he said surprised the hell out of Umbreon and Absol as they faltered and a very surprised looks on their faces.

Lucario to my surprise took one of my poke-balls from my belt, pressed the button and went inside the ball. I picked up the ball and looked at Umbreon and Absol who still looked confused but relaxed. I let Lucario out as we began to move again. It wasn't long until we stopped for lunch next to a river. I made lunch for everyone and found a good recipe for Lucario. After lunch I trained everyone. Lucario and I were sparring with one another. It was nice to let loose again. I dodge an Aura Sphere from Lucario as it hit the water in the river. Lucario and I sensed something in the river. That something jumped out of the river and landed between me and Lucario.

It was a Pokémon that looked like a sea weasel. Its fur was orange and had what looked like a yellow collar around its neck. This Pokémon stared at Lucario and was not very happy. I stepped up behind it looking to apologize.

"Hey, I'm sorry if we hit you wi-" I was barely able to dodge a punch covered in ice for the Pokémon. I felt something wet going down my left cheek and touched two fingers to it to see blood on it. I was cut from the ice on my left cheek. I got into my taekwondo stance since it seems this Pokemon is not backing down. The Pokemon smirked once he saw me enter my stance as he also got into his own stance.

"Justin, i ran through the database on the know Pokemon. He is known as a Buizel, From what i've read these guys are good fighters like Lucario." Ghost said in my head.

Buizel suddenly surrounded him self with a field of water and launched himself at me at great speed. I managed to roll to my left as Buizel flew over me. Buizel landed with ease but i managed to quickly get to my feet and side kicked Buizel in the back sending him into the river. Buizel didn't stay down for long as he jumped out of the river and formed a ball of water in his hands much like my Kamehameha wave. Buizel launched the ball at me, I didn't dodge it but I tried to deflect it using the my hand. I lifted my hand flat and in a chopping motion and as the ball it hit my hand it stayed there.

'It's heavy!'

I wasn't expecting the attack to be so powerful but with some additional strength I manage to deflect the attack in the air away from me. Judging by Buizel's reaction, he was not expecting me to be able to deflect the attack. I flash stepped in front of Buizel surprising him and Lucario. I threw three fast pace punches to Buizel's Stomach sending him into a tree 7 feet away. I turned and walked away not expecting Buizel to get up. But to my surprise he did holding his mid-section.

'He's got heart i'll give him that. He's too weak to fight and hurt but yet he's still standing. Hmm, with proper training, he can be a force to be feared.'

With that thought i pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Buizel hitting him in the forehead. He was enveloped by a red light and put into the ball. After three shakes the ball let out a click signaling Buizel's capture. I went over and picked it up and let Buizel out. He wasn't too happy being beaten but showed me respect for my abilities.

It took another three days of travel to reach the next city. Within that time i bonded with Lucario and Buizel as well as train all of them. At this point in the journey Umbreon and I have become inseparable with Absol almost to that point. We finally enter the next town where our next gym battle will take place. Over the last three days i've heard from other trainers that this gym is a fighting type gym. I also heard that this is the start of the three Pokemon gym leaders although apparently this gym leader is a bit different.

Umbreon was on my shoulder as usual while Absol walking close to me on my left as we walk into the town. We all heard something on wheels coming towards us quickly.

" Hey, move out if the way!" I heard behind me.

"Oro?" I twitched my ear and looked behind me. I was barely able to move out of the way of a young girl on roller-skates. she zooms past me with a very unhappy Umbreon on my shoulder shouting at her and a confused Absol. I calmed Umbreon down by scratching behind his ear and continued on to find the gym.

It took us about 45 minutes to find the gym. The inside of the gym looked like a skate park for some odd reason. I yelled out that i would like to challenge the gym and to my surprise The same girl from before came in grinding on the rails on her roller-blades. She landed in front of me and hung out her hand.

"Hey sorry about before my name is Korrina and im the gym leader here." Umbreon on my shoulder was not happy at all seeing her again. He continued to glare at her until he took notice of me looking at him quizzically. He gave one last glare at Korrina before looking away.

"I'm Justin and its no problem." I said a little awkwardly since Umbreon seems to be a little pissed at Korrina.

"So your here to challenge me huh." Korrina said with fire in her eyes.

"Yep"

"Well get ready to be number 100"

"I'm guessing that's how many you beat in a row."

"Yep."

'Overconfident much'

We got ready for our match and like i was told it's a three vs all match.

"let's go Mienfoo!" What came out was a mouse like creature that looked much like a Chinese martial artist.

Before i could say anything Umbreon jumped off my shoulder and prepared himself to fight.

"you want to start it out Umbreon?"

"Bre!" Umbreon nodded to me. I just shrugged in response.

"Mienfoo Double-slap!"

"Umbreon Agility!" Mienfoo tried to hit Umbreon with its attack twice but Umbreon was just too fast and dodge easily and with grace.

"Mienfoo Fake-out!"

"Umbreon Shadow ball Pointblank!" Much to the surprise of Korrina and Mienfoo Umbreon launched the explosive attack at pointblank range making it impossible to dodge causing massive damage to Mienfoo.

"Finish it with quick attack." Umbreon looked like a blur and rushed the Mienfoo trying to stand only to get knocked unconscious by Umbreon. Mienfoo was returned and a much brighter fire came to Korrina's eyes.

"Not bad but you'll have to do better than that."

I told Umbreon to take a break but he looked at me with a fire in his eyes. He wanted to continue.

" Let's go Machoke!" Out came a Grey humanoid creature a little taller than me and had a lot of muscle and almost looked like a wrestler.

"Rock Tomb!"

"Umbreon dodge it!" Rocks began to fall all around Umbreon as he struggled to dodge the over whelming amount of falling rocks. soon Umbreon was surrounded by rocks.

"Machoke Power-Up Punch!" Machoke delivered a huge punch sending Umbreon straight through the rocks behind him. Umbreon was badly hurt from what i can see but he still got up with labored breath. " Machoke again!" once again Machoke charged at a badly injured Umbreon.

" Umbreon Swift!" Umbreon shot stars of energy that knocked Machoke back canceling his attack. "Shadow Pulse." Umbreon was surprise that i called out that move since it was new but he smirked after the initial shock went away. Umbreon shot a stream of swirling dark energy at Machoke.

"Rock Tomb!" Machoke hurled rocks at a now open Umbreon but was hit by the stream of dark energy in the process. Umbreon fared no better and was hit by the Rock Tomb. Both Pokemon were out cold and badly hurt. I rushed to Umbreon and picked him up slowly. I looked at Machoke then back at Umbreon and saw that Umbreon was a lot worse than his opponent. I saw Umbreon open his eyes shortly after I picked him up.

"Umbreon, I'm so sorry." I said in a quiet and sad voice. I never like seeing those close to me hurt so badly.

"Bre." Umbreon cooed weakly and licked my cheek. It always warmed my heart to receive affection from Umbreon. I gave him a small smile and walked back to my place on the battlefield and laid Umbreon lightly on the ground next to me. "Get some rest, thank you for doing your best." Umbreon cooed again softly.

"You have a strong bond with that Umbreon of yours. It always nice to see Pokemon and their trainers in such a way." Korrina said to me as she returned Machoke to his ball.

"We may not have known each other for that long but we have gone through a lot together." I replied earning a nod from Korrina.

"let's finish this battle. Let's go Hawlucha!" Out came a bird that began to pose. The bird looked like a luchador. Its face even looked like a mask.

'This one most likely relies on speed and agility.'

"Lucario You're up!" I yelled and the blue dog Pokemon got into his fighting stance once he was out of his ball.

"So you have a Lucario, this is getting fun!" Korrina's fire returned in her eyes.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" Lucario formed a ball of energy in his paws and launched it at Hawlucha.

"Flying Press!" Hawlucha jumped up dodging the sphere and accelerated towards Lucario.

"Close Combat!" Lucario side stepped Hawlucha and Hawlucha hit the floor but stood up quickly. Lucario landed two punches to Hawlucha's head then landed a roundhouse kick to his stomach pushing him back a few feet.

"Power-Up Punch!" Hawlucha's claw lit up and charged Lucario but Lucario parried the attack much to the surprise of Hawlucha and Korrina. I smirked remembering the training i thought that move to Lucario. Lucario countered with an uppercut to Hawlucha's stomach stunning him in the process.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Lucario formed the ball of energy in his right paw and slammed it into Hawlucha sending him into the wall behind Korrina. When the smoke cleared, hawlucha collapsed to the floor out cold.

"The winner of this battle is the challenger!" The referee announced. Lucario came back to me and I scratched behind is ears.

"Excellent job Lucario." Lucario responded happily with his eyes closed in bliss.

I carefully picked up Umbreon in my arms and walked to meet Korrina in the middle of the field.

"Looks like my undefeated streak is over. You should be proud to have such powerful Pokémon." Korrina pulled out a badge that looked like opposing boxing gloves. "This is proof of your victory, I wish you luck on your future gym battles."

"Thank you Korrina." Korrina then gave me a stern look.

"Make sure you do something for Umbreon."

I just chuckled at it and nodded. I said my goodbye and headed to the Pokemon center.


	17. Chapter 17

I was told that Umbreon took so much damage that he had to be treated overnight. I felt so bad when I got that news. I was sitting in a booth looking outside and saw an advertisement meant for some kind of pastries that are for Pokémon.

"From the database I got from the library we went through those pasties are called Pokepuffs. I even got recipes in this database." Ghost said in my mind. I decided to look it up later since I do have skill in cooking and baking due to me taking care of my younger siblings.

I was given a room in the center to rest for the night since Umbreon had to be cared for overnight. The room was basic but nice. It was a medium sized room with a bed, closet, dresser, desk, and a window looking out in town. I took time before going to bed to read on Pokepuffs. I learned that like Pokémon food, the puffs are different depending on the Pokémon's type. I made a list of the supplies that I needed to get in the morning to make them as well as learning for natural growing ingredients I could find and use in the puffs. After all that research I went to bed for the night.

The next morning i awoke to a surprising sight. The door to my room was open and Umbreon was snuggled against my chest. Not to long later nurse joy entered my room a little panicked.

"Umbreon is gone." She said. I simple put a finger to my mouth to tell her to be quiet and moved my cover to show Umbreon next to me. She gave out a sigh of relief and asked me to bring Umbreon when he wakes to make sure he can leave. I nodded and she left. I laid back down and put my arms around Umbreon and let him sleep. It was 15 minutes later when Umbreon began to stir. I saw him open his red eyes slowly and looked into my eyes. Umbreon nuzzled me and I returned it.

I got up doing morning routines and made my way to the front with Umbreon in my arms. After the checkup showing that he was in perfect health I continued on my plan and bought ingredients for puffs much to Umbreon's curiosity.

After shopping we were on the road again and it seems we are going to a town with a larger tree that seems to be known for strengthening the bond between trainers and their Pokémon. From the guide it seems the next gym is a grass type gym.

When it was lunch time on the road I let all my Pokémon free to do what they wanted and went to work on the puffs. After an hour of cooking I checked up on my Pokémon while the puffs were baking.

'got to love outdoor cooking supplies.'

Lucario and Buizel were sparring against each other which didn't surprise me at all. Umbreon, Absol and Archanine were playing around with smiles on their faces. It was nice to see how peaceful this world can be. It brought back memories from the Human-Covenant War and how this world knew nothing about the hardships of what happened and how close everything on this planet was to dying along with everything else in the galaxy. What I didn't realize is that I had a sad look in my eyes with my head down. Umbreon looked over at me and saw this. Umbreon was about to move towards me until I turned around and the other two Pokémon called out to him.

After a while the puffs were done and I called my Pokémon to lunch. When everyone was assembled they all looked at the closed basket in my hands in curiosity. I opened it and the Pokémon's faces lit up at the sight of the puffs. I kneeled in front of Umbreon and gave him one. Surprise still on his face.

"It's my first time making these I hope they turned out well." I said scratching the back of my head. Even though the puffs looked good didn't mean they would taste good to Pokémon. I was use to cooking food for humans not Pokémon and was not experienced with the berries of this world. Umbreon nuzzled me before taking a bite out of the puff.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon's face lit up obviously liking the taste. I gave out a deep sigh of relief as Umbreon continued to eat the puff with a big smile on his face. I they gave the rest theirs and got similar reactions from all of them. I laid down on the grass looking up to the sky as my Pokémon ate the puff I made with smiles all around. I could hear them having a conversation as I ate the sandwich I made form myself. Once I and my Pokémon were done eating, my Pokémon walked to a bit away from me and got into a group and began talking about something. I was curious at first but dismissed after a couple of seconds and continued to look at the sky. What happened next surprised me.

All my Pokémon came over after their meeting and lay around me. Absol laid down to my left with his muzzle in the crook of my neck. Archanine actually moved me so my head laid on his stomach. Lucario a Buizel use my legs as pillows and Umbreon laid down on my left and was nuzzling my cheek. My heart exploded at the display of affection of my Pokémon. I simply smiled and said,

"Looks like we're going to be here for the night."


	18. Chapter 18

We left once again in the morning after breakfast. I noticed that Umbreon was much more affectionate than normal; not that it was unwelcome but it was different. i was expecting something to happen on our journey to the next city like always but nothing has happened. During the journey to the next city however, we did find a cool place on this planet to visit after were done with this gym. There's a city in the ocean known as Altimar and we made plans to go on a little vacation.

I noticed that Absol has opened up a lot more to me than I ever thought possible. Absol may not be as affectionate as Umbreon due to the differences in personality but Absol was a close second. I find myself barely putting Absol in his ball anymore.

We arrived at Courmaline City in the afternoon. The city had a big country feel to it since there was so much green to it. I found the gym closed since the leader was out so I decided to stop at a cafe in town for some tea. I ordered my usual tea and sat down at a table just watching people and their Pokémon doing their daily business. I saw an elderly man riding on what looks like a plant type goat which was interesting to see. Umbreon and Absol were relaxing around me. Umbreon was napping on my lap while Absol was lying down on my left watching people around us. Out of nowhere a tiny mouse Pokémon landed on the table in front of me. The Pokémon looked around confused for a second until a little girl that seemed to be less than 10 years old ran up.

"Didene! You got to stop doing that." The girl picked up the small Pokémon now reveled as Didene and apologized to me. I simply smirked and said it was alright and she ran off with three other kids. Umbreon, woken up from the sudden disturbance, laid back down and decided his nap was over. With my tea done I picked Umbreon up in my arms and got up to walk to the Pokémon center so we can get a room. Once i got into the room I let all of my Pokémon and left them to their own devices. I on the other hand sat at the desk and opened my laptop with me to work on some weapon designs I been thinking of. Most of my Pokémon were asleep three hours later it has turned dark outside and i was so focused on my laptop that i didn't even know what the time was. Lucario came up and stopped me pointing at the clock near me then the bed. I thanked Lucario with a small pet on the head and lay down in the bed. Lucario Went to a corner of the room and fell asleep against the wall I fell asleep not to long after wards.

I woke up to next morning by Umbreon. It seems i was the last one to wake up. i guess it make sense due to me being the last one to fall asleep. I gave everyone their breakfast and got them ready for the gym. On the way there i heard my phone ring with a familiar ring tone It was my friend Kurama. I answered the phone, interested in why Kurama was calling. The only times he called were when something important comes up.

"Hello" I said.

"Ah, Justin nice to hear your voice again." Kurama said in his usual intelligent voice.

"Kurama you and I both know you never call unless something came up."

"Not my fault you don't call me just to talk."

"Kurama~" I said starting to get a little ticked.

Kurama managed to calm me down as usual though. "Well you are right about the fact that something came up. I resigned from the intelligence force once i heard you were discharged."

That caught me by surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you knew that the only reason I joined the Intelligence force was because you joined the ODSTs Now that you left no reason for me to stay."

"So what will you do now?"

"Right now I think I'll just relax but it seems you have been adventuring once you return i might want to join."

I simply laughed at that and said he was welcome anytime. After that we said our goodbyes as i approached the gym this time it was open. The gym seemed much more traditional when it came to the interior. The inside was made out of wood and the place seemed much more normal. I walked up to where the battlefield was and saw the old man on a grass goat there.

"Ah another challenger, I saw you at the Cafe when I passed by. I apologize that i closed the gym yesterday." The elderly man said.

"It's not problem It was a good day to relax with my Pokémon anyways." the elder simply nodded with a smile.

"Let's get to it shall we?" Both me and the gym leader went to our sides as the ref took his position outside the field in the middle.

"Jumpluff your up." The gym leader said in a kind voice. out came one of the most interesting Pokemon I have seen yet. Its body was small a round in the color blue. Surrounding it looked like three smaller balls of fluff and it was flying.

"Archanine front and center." knowing this was going to be a battle against Pokémon I have no experience against i decided to play it safe and use my fire type.

"Jumpluff bullet-seed." The small Pokémon started shooting small fast moving pellets at Archanine.

"Archanine dodge it and then use flamethrower." Archanine managed to jump away from the incoming projectiles and then sent out a big stream of flames from its mouth towards the small Pokémon. Unable to dodge the effective attack, Jumpluff quickly fainted from the powerful flames.

'Hats one down.'

"Hmm very nice youngster. Weepinbell your next." The next Pokémon was also interesting in appearance. "Weepinbell Acid."

"Archanine dodge it then use Fire Fang." Archanine dodge with ease but missed his attack as Weepinbell dodged as well.

"Weepinbell Vine Whip."

"Flamethrower!: Archanine countered Weepinbell with a huge blast of fire and Weepinbell, weak against fire, fainted.

'Two down, only one more'

"Archanine, how do you feel?" I noticed Archanine's breathing was labored and took out his pokeball and returned him thanking him for his work.

During this I noticed that the gym leader last Pokémon was already out and it was the same goat Pokémon I saw him riding yesterday.

"Lucario front and center!" Lucario took up a fighting stance ready for the fight.

"Gogoat Take Down"

"Lucario Close Combat." as Gogoat charged Lucario close the distance with more caution. Gogoat attempted to tackle Lucario but missed as Lucario side stepped with amazing speed thanks to our training. It really helps when you have a trainer that has trained multiple of his sibling in swordsmanship and martial arts. Much to the gym leader's surprise Lucario was fighting in a different style than any other Lucario. I trained Lucario in Wing Chung, Taekwondo and Karate. After Gogoat skidded to a halt after the missed attack Lucario closed the distance and landed a tornado kick sending Gogoat into the wall to Lucario's left. Gogoat struggled to get up but once it did Lucario phased to Gogoat and delivered a powerful Karate punch to its gut and sent Gogoat further into the wall. Lucario stepped back as Gogoat fell down and fainted.

'I haven't used that move in a long time.' I thought to myself.

"The winner is the challenger!" The ref shouted. Lucario calmly walked towards me as Gogoat was returned. I put a hand on Lucario's head and began to pet him. Lucario closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure.

"Good work Lucario, getting faster and stronger every day."

We've been down this route multiple times so I'll skip going into detail. I was given proof of beating the gym with the grass badge and gave our goodbyes.

"Four badges down two to go." I said to Lucario and Umbreon as we left and they gave their respected cries in excitement. "Now let's go to Altimar for a break".


	19. Chapter 19

I took a plane to the region where Altimar was and traveled to the ferry site to get to the city. it took a little while but i was taken to the water city and the city reminded me a lot of Venice. The place was beautiful i let out all of my Pokémon once I got off the ferry. As we looked around a lot of trainers came up to me and swooned over some of my Pokémon. Apparently some of my Pokémon were rare in the region those Pokémon tried to hide behind me at some point during that whole ordeal. I then saw movement in the distance something was flying around and was shimmering much like active camo. Since I fought with the Sangheili for a long time I can see them in the camo much easier than any other human. I could barely make out the figure as it seemed to be interested in our area.

I see its head turn towards me and seemed to stay there for some time. i followed the clocked creature as it moved a little watching me.

'That Pokémon seems to know that I can see it.'

After another minute of starring, The Pokémon takes of down a path and after a small distance turns back to me. I give a small smirk realizing what it's doing.

'You want me to follow, this vacation is getting better all the time.' I took off after the Pokémon, confusing everyone around me at the time including my Pokémon. all my Pokémon yelled after me in surprise and question as they followed. I continued to follow the cloaked Pokémon into an alley way and to my surprise the Pokémon went through the wall at the end of the alley. I stopped in confusion and that allowed my Pokémon to catch up. Umbreon nuzzled my hand to get my attention and looked up at me questioningly. I said sorry to all of them for running off before i stepped up to the wall and up my hand on it. There was a blue glow as my hand phased through the wall. I stepped through the wall to an amazing site. The place looked like a nature sanctuary. My Pokémon followed me through as I began to explore the place. After a minute i felt something nudge me and saw the same cloaked Pokémon behind me and floated in front of me. The Pokémon now decided to show itself. The Pokémon looked like a living white and blue jet.

"Laa!" The Pokémon sounded a little bit like a bird. Ghost appeared next to me and looked up the Pokémon on the database.

"Got it, this is a Latios from what I see here Latios is known as the Eon Dragon. Apparently they are known as a Legendary Pokémon and humans never see them since they stay hidden all the time. Also all Latios are males."

'Why do i always attract the rare Pokémon?'

Latios came closer to my face and cooed in a friendly tone. I raised my hand slowly and held it in front of Latios with my palm flat. Latios ignored the hand and nuzzled against my cheek while cooing happily. I laughed a bit and responded with a light hug to Latios. Me and my Pokémon played with Latios for a while and I decided to let them go ahead and do their things while I check up on somethings on my laptop. It was about half an hour later when Ghost appeared next to me.

"Justin, I'm getting a signal of tech that belongs to the UNSC not to far from here." said ghost in a hasty voice. My eyes shoot open as I heard the news.

"Can you fix the location Ghost?"

'I already have, the signal is coming inside Altimar and is moving if I had to take a guess I think it's a person."

"Lead the way Ghost." I said putting away my laptop and jumping to my feet. Umbreon and the rest of my Pokémon move to follow but i tell them to stay there. I was almost at the entrance when I felt a tug on my leg. I look down to see Umbreon looking at me with concern. I kneel down and rub Umbreon behind his ear with a small smile on my face.

"I will be back, I just got to check on something real quick ok?" Umbreon nuzzles me and gives a small coo. I noticed that Latios was also saddened by the fact I was leaving. I went through the alleyway I came from and followed Ghost's directions to the UNSC signal. After a while of tracking we ended up in a busy square where people and Pokémon were walking around everywhere.

"The signal is coming from this square Justin." I acknowledged and began to scan to crowd for anything that stood out. After a minute of scanning I finally found what i was looking for and something I would never expect. Sitting down on a bench was a familiar face. It was a young man in his early twenties, he had brown hair that was styled back with the bangs over his brown eyes. On his head he wore a pair of sun glasses and he wore a white jacket with red accents, Black pants and shoes. His jacket was slight unzipped and showed a solid black shirt under it. This man was named Alan Dunaway and he was my friend since I was 10. The last time I heard of him was that he joined an agency named VSSE that works to stop threats such as terrorism or other armed threats. The agency i heard was a government backed agency and not a private contractor. Now why or how Alan got to this planet when i have yet to report the planet is a huge mystery to me. After a couple seconds Alan also noticed me and motioned me over. I walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

"What are you doing here Alan?" I said not facing him looking at the crowd.

"I'm looking for you actually, I heard that you were on an adventure of some sort from Kurama a traced what planet you were on, I want to join you." To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Is your government agency thinking I'm a threat to the UNSC or something Alan? I mean you are an adventure type guy but to leave that agency or request time off is not your style." Alan lets out a chuckle.

"If the agency I work for wanted me to keep an eye on you I would have found you days after you landed. Also I wouldn't be alone and you would know that you were being followed. So no this has nothing to do with them, the fact that I get to see a new planet like this is too much to just sit around for a guy like me. So, you going to let me in or not?" I let out a sigh.

"Fine, I left my Pokémon to come find that UNSC signal so i need to return before they start to get worried."

"So you have some of these creatures?" Alan said with a tone of interest.

"Yea a couple of them are to the point where you could call us inseparable I told them to stay where they were and that's why they are not with me."

"I've seen a lot of new things while trying to find you. The creatures here have so much variety and seem so friendly to humans."

"Not all are like that, Beedrill are often hostile." I stated as we continued to walk back to the secret sanctuary.

"What is a Beedrill?"

"A giant bee with lances as its hands and has a stinger just as big." After hearing the description Alan visibly shuttered.

"Ok, I'll stay away from those. What else did you find out about this world?"

"Well apparent evolution is a bit different here."

"Really, How so?"

"As Pokémon get stronger there are different situations that causes them to change or evolve into a different form. I saw it first hand and it was actually one of those inseparable Pokémon I mentioned earlier. Most just have to train while others have unique situations to evolve. Anyway were almost there, we just have to go through this alleyway."

"That doesn't sound sketchy at all or maybe not since this alley is decorated with plants and has a bird bath." Alan stated looking at the Pigey clean themselves. We came up to the end of the alley and stopped at the wall. "Secret entrance that looks like a wall?" Alan looked at me for comfirmation.

"Secret entrance that looks like a wall." I repeated with a nod and smirk. Alan getting confirmation simply ran through the wall to the other side with me walking behind. We walked into the open and Alan looked around and let out a whistle admiring the place. After a second I noticed the same glimmer of Latios as it came towards me. Latios stopped for a second looking at Alan while on guard then turned back to me. I simple nodded and Latios dropped his cloaking. Alan was surprised by the light and looked at Latios in shock.

"This planet has creatures that naturally use Active camo. That is so cool and unfair!" I simple laughed at my friend's antics. Latios convinced that Alan was not a threat rushed up to me and affectionately nuzzled me while cooing happily.

"Is this one of yours?" Alan said with amusement in his voice.

"Actually no, I met Latios only today not long before going out to find you. Who knows maybe he will join me once I leave the town but that's his choice to make." I said turning my attention to Alan. What I didn't see was Latos's reaction at the news I won't be staying long. Umbreon took that moment to use its speed to close the distance and jump into my arms in a blur.

"Bre!" Umbreon cooed as he nuzzled me.

"This is Umbreon and he's the first Pokémon I got." I said to Alan who was amused at Umbreon's affection.

"Yea I can tell, so how did you two get so close in a short time?"

"I met him the first day I landed on this planet. He was a small Eevee back then and was badly injured by some teenagers. I treated him and we been together ever since." As the story was told Umbreon nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"Where are the rest of them?"


	20. Chapter 20

After introducing my Pokémon to Alan we caught up on recent events by the time that was done it had gotten dark. Everyone was asleep; I was currently lying down on a branch in a tree looking up at the sky. It was so peaceful here, I've have never been to a place so peaceful before. Sure this planet has a crime group problem but it seems the police know what they're doing. Flonyard was nice when not under attack by a huge demon but it still had the war games that reminded me of the war that ended just recently. It was peaceful until I heard some talking. I got into a crouch in the tree I was in and looked at the entrance to see two men in black with red R's.

'Speaking of criminals.'

I was about to confront them when I heard Latios cry out. I saw him cloaked and started charging the two. He knocked one over down the slope while the other looked around in surprise. The thug then put on some type of glasses. As Latios came for another attack the thug threw something that extended to a net of some kind and caught Latios. By the looks of the red lightning and Latios's screams it was electric. I jumped down and rushed the man that threw the net. He swung with a left hook and I ducked under it countering with a right fist to his gut. I then grabbed the back of the thug's neck and drove my right knee into his face knocking him unconscious. Although my ears were down to hid them from everyone I heard a metallic click which caused my ears to jump up. I rolled to my right and as soon as I did a gunshot echoed and I heard a crack as the bullet landed where I rolled away from. I charged at the other thug and phased to him before he could fire again. I grabbed the thug's gun hand and twisted it making the thug drop the gun then drove my right elbow into the man's face knocking him out cold. I took the pistol and unloaded it. I moved to Latos and got rid of the net that was around him. I noticed he had a number of burns on him as he cooed weakly at me. I petted him softly as I got a potion and applied it to Latios. Latios once again looked at me and noticed my cat ears.

"Yeah I'm not from well, this planet." I said a little nervous. Latios simply licked my cat ears with a small coo. I simply smiled and resumed petting Latios. I look to my left to see that all of my Pokémon have woken up most likely due to the gunshot. All of them now can see my cat ears. Umbreon simply jumped into my arms and the others just crowded around me. Alan was putting cuffs on the two thugs.

"Never a dull time with you Justin." Alan said with a smirk.

The next morning, I was told by Alan that we just stopped a huge plot that could have destroyed the entire city. The thugs that came here talked after a bit of interrogation by Alan who was really got at getting Information from captives before handing them over to the Police. It seemed they were after two things, Latios and an Orb that controlled a defense mechanism in the Altimar Museum. We saw this orb but thought nothing of it. We took a look at it again; it was blue and seemed to have some sort of energy swirling around in it. Me and Alan decided not to mess with it because who knows what would happen. We went to the museum to see the defense mechanism and could tell that if in the wrong hands, could lead to disaster. Latios decided to tag along with his cloaking as Alan and I went sight-seeing. We took a break at a restaurant next to the river to get some lunch. We ordered our food which was much on the Italian side when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Gaul calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Onii-san, how are things at where you are?"

"Quiet good actually, have not gotten into a situation that requires me to pull out my firearm yet."

"That's good I had some free time due to sis being at a meeting right now. Sis talks a lot about you when the Princess from biscotti is here. I hear she wants to meet you."

"I'll come back to Flonyard once I'm done with the planet I'm on."

"Really?! That would be awesome!" Gaul said obviously excited. "We really miss you here Onii-san." Gaul continued in a sadder tone.

"I'll be there I promise. There are a lot of things I need to tell you about my adventures here."

"Can't wait to hear it Onii-san. Seems like my sis is out of her meeting so I need to go." We said our goodbyes and I put my phone away.

We finished looking around Altimar and returned to the secret area for the night and plan on leaving the city for the next gym. In the next morning Alan and I with Umbreon on my shoulder and Absol to my right left for the docks where the ferry was going back to the main region. Latios came with us but nice we got there he accepted coming with me since it seems he was lonely before I came around.

We got back to the Kalos region and have arrived at the next town for my fifth gym in the capital of the region known as Lumios city. The gym I heard is an Electric type gym so Buizel would be at a disadvantage. Alan and I got to the center of town to see what this region's equivalent of the Eiffel tower and had the symbol of the gym on it. We entered the tower and came up to a closed metal door until a robotic voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome to the Lumios city Gym do you have at least four badges?"

'A badge requirement?'

"I do." I replied revealing my badge case that held my current four badges.

"Please enter." The robotic voice replied as the metal doors opened.

"Ready for watching our first battle Alan?" I asked while putting away my badge case.

"This is going to be interesting." Alan replied as we walked into the arena. The inside was basic, had stands for people to watch and a dirt floor arena. It was kind of dark inside most likely due to the place being indoors away for natural sunlight. Alan Walked towards the stands as I walked to the field. I was surprised to see the gym leader was a boy about five years younger than me with blond hair and glasses. From the look of his attire he looked like an inventor or likes to tinker. I can understand people like that since I Invent things as well. After the Introductions where I learned my opponent was named Clemont, The match was started. His first Pokémon looked like inspired by a flying squirrel. Black and white fur with gold like flaps under its arms. Ghost told me it was an Emolga.

"Absol you're up first." Absol who was on my right rushed out to the center and got into a crouch. Clemont gave me the first move. "Absol Psycho Cut!" Absol launched a slash of energy from his horn and was closing in on the small Emolga.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Clemont responded. Emolga jumped in the air causing the slash of energy to hit the ground leaving a slash in the floor. Emolga suddenly accelerated towards Absol coming in so fast that it looked like a blur.

"Absol dodge it and use Shadow Claw." Thanks to my training Absol was able to dodge much faster opponents. Absol dodged at the last moment causing Emolga to slam into the ground. Absol bounced back and hit Emolga with a dark energy claw forcing it back.

"Emolga use volt switch!" Emolga suddenly struck Absol with electricity that forced him back into his ball and pulled out Buizel who looked confused at what happened.

'Not good.'

"Emolga Spark!" The small Pokémon sent a wave of electricity at Buizel who was still confused at the situation took the hit causing a lot of damage. Once Buizel recovered, he looked over with a fire in his eyes.

"Buizel Ice Punch!" Buizel use amazing spend to close the distance, much faster than Emolga could react, and hit Emolga with a huge Ice reinforced punch sending it fly back in front of Clemont. After a couple seconds Emolga, with some struggle, got back on its feet.

"Emolga Spark!"

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Buizel surrounded itself with water and launched at Emolga who was charging with electricity. Buizel connected just as Emolga's attack was let loose and both took the full brunt of the others attack. When the smoke cleared both were out cold. I walked over and picked up Buizel carefully. "Thank you Buizel." I said in a soft voice walking back to my side. Buizel gave me a tired cry; I took out his ball and returned him. "Get a good rest Buizel." The next Pokémon that Clemont sent out was a Magneton. A cluster of three magnets which was weird to me that magnets can be a living being.

"Archanine, Front and Center!" My dark types would be at a disadvantage to the steel type of this Pokémon. "Flamethrower!" A huge jet of Flames hit the cluster of magnets. The next thing I saw was the Pokémon out cold. Everyone in the arena had a sweet drop from our heads with a 'Are you serious' look at the fallen Pokémon. Clemont let out a sigh and returned Magneton.

"That was rather Anti-climactic." Clemont said in a disappointed tone. "That Archanine is really something." Clemont sent out his final Pokémon which looked like a sort of dinosaur. I was told that it was a Heiliolisk.

"I'm sorry Archanine but come back please." Archanine snapped out of his disappointment and walked back to me and gave me a nuzzle before lying down next to me. I looked at Umbreon who understood and jumped off my shoulder and rushed on the field.

"Heiliolisk Thunderbolt!" A much more powerful bolt of lightning came towards Umbreon.

"Agility!' Umbreon got a white glow to him as he dodged the lightning bolt. "Shadow Ball!"

"Thunderbolt!" Both attacks cancel in the middle of the field.

"Kuikku kougeki!" I managed to get Umbreon to understand Japanese commands through training. Umbreon rushed through the smoke of the two attacks and smashed into Heiliolisk. The surprise attack knocked the Pokémon out cold meaning I was victorious of the battle. I received my fifth badge, Returned Archanine to his ball as Umbreon rejoined me on my shoulder. I walked to Alan and he had a smirk on his face.

"Very Interesting things I took note in that battle. Many different attacks and types and it also seems that the type of elements take a big part in these battles."

"I need to head to the Pokémon center and get Buizel healed are you coming with me?" I was tired since the adrenaline wore off.

"Sure, I wonder what kind of Tech is there." We got to the center and got Buizel checked. By the time he was healed the sun was already going down so we decided to stay at the center for the night before moving to the last gym. I got information about the next gym and it seems to be a fairy type gym so Latios would not be a wise choice to fight with for this battle, Also it seems the gym leader there is famous for fashion that resembles Pokémon... The outfits she makes look a lot like Japanese kimonos.


	21. Chapter 21

Alan and I left for the next town in the morning. Alan was trying to get as much information from this planet as he could get. So often took photos of the Pokémon as we went through the forest. He often make comments how many of the Pokémon looked like different creatures from our own world and some are completely different and unique. I simple listened to be polite since I already figured that out with Ghost. We came up to a clearing not too far from the city and decided to stop for lunch. Seeing how well I did with Pokepuffs I decided to try and make my own to my Pokémon's' liking. It took a bit of trial and error with multiple apologizes for some really bad attempts. After a bit of yelling, with the exceptions of Umbreon, Absol, and Latios, they would forgive me knowing I was trying my best. I did manage to get each of my Pokemons' food where they liked it better than the canned food from the store. On a side note I got the food to be more nutritious as well. I cooked me and Alan's food after feeding my Pokémon. While we were eating I heard a commission, I turn my attention to my Pokémon to see Buizel run off. I get up and follow after him, after a little chase I catch up to see Buizel glaring at another Pokémon. This Pokémon was interesting since it was a small snake-like Pokémon. I studied the database that Ghost made and recognized this Pokémon as a Snivy.

"Interesting this Snivy is the first female Pokémon you've come across." Ghost stated. I then saw in Snivy's hands the thing that started this whole event. It seems that Snivy took food from Buizel.

'Wait a second; she doesn't know that food is tailored for Buizel.'

Snivy looked at Buizel with an indifferent look and moved the piece of food to her mouth. Buizel reacted by yelling at her in anger while I started to get worried for a whole different reason.

"Umm, you might not want to eat that, its hand tai-" I didn't get any further as Snivy threw the food into her mouth and ate it with her eyes closed. Once she swallowed the food she looked back over with a smug look with Buizel yelling his lungs out.

"Huh, she liked it or at least wasn't that bad." I stated loudly enough where Snivy looked at me questionably.

'She must have thought I was taking Buizel's side.'

"I'm surprised you liked the food Snivy, seeing as how the food was tailored to Buizel specifically. As for you Buizel calm down, I'll make more if you're still hungry." Buizel stopped yelling and looked down apologetic towards me as Snivy seemed to look over to me with a calculating look. "If you wish to join us I'll attempt at making something for you Snivy." Snivy eyes widen at that comment.

"Snivy." She said with a nod of her head with a guarded tone. We came back to the clearing where the rest of my Pokémon were waiting and Alan cleaning up our dishes. Without saying anything I looked up in the Database on Snivy and looked at what their likes in food are and began making food for both Buizel and Snivy. I finished not too long later as the rest of my Pokémon started playing. Buizel happily munch on his food while Snivy still on guard took a piece of hers and ate it. Snivy looked up to me and smiled letting out a cute "Snivy" to me and started eating regularly.

"Glad you like it." I said with a smile and petting her on the head lightly before moving to help Alan. Snivy finished eating while I was helping Alan. While I was distracted Snivy used her vine whip to unhook the only free ball I had on my bent. She clicks the button twice and immediately accepted being caught. I whirled around when I heard the ping and was surprised to see Snivy gone. I then started snickering and grew stronger until I was holding my sides in laughter. Snivy came out of the ball laughing as well before jumping onto my left shoulder.

"I can honestly say that surprised me and believe me that is hard to do. Welcome aboard Snivy, hope you won't regret making that decision." I stated once I stopped laughing.

I let Snivy ride on my shoulder since it was a good idea to from a bond with her. Umbreon of course was on my other shoulder. We arrived at the city about four hours later and headed straight to the gym with the help of the locals. Me and Alan's jaws dropped at the sight of the gym, it looked like a Japanese castle but it had so many people there shopping for fashion. We walked into the gym and advanced past the shop. We were met by a woman in and amazing pink modified kimono.

"I assume you're here to challenge me to a gym battle." The women said in a calm and polite voice.

"That would be correct mam." I said bowing me head. The women smiled and lead us to the battle arena. She introduced herself as Valerie and wished me luck. The first Pokémon she sent out was interesting. It was a small yellow Pokémon with red eyes and a huge black secondary mouth that seemed extremely strong. The Pokémon was in my database and was called a Mawile.

"Buizel, front and center!" From what I learned Steel types are weak against Fire and Water so Buizel would be a good choice. "Buizel, Water Pulse!" Buizel formed a ball of pressurized water between its paws.

"Mawile Iron Defense." Valerie said with a calm voice. The ball of water hit Mawile directly but once the smoke cleared there was damage done to Mawile but not a lot.

'Water still does damage but a lot of it is canceled out. There must be a weakness to that Iron Defense.'

"Mawile Feint Attack." Mawile closed the distance and look to hit Buizel on his left, at the last second the direction changed to right throwing Buizel off guard and stunning him.

"Mawile use Crunch." Buizel unable to react was bitten by Mawile's second mouth and sent to the floor. Buizel struggled to get up but managed to get on his feet. "Mawile Faint Attack."

"Buizel, please forgive me but this might hurt. Aqua Jet!" Buizel rocketed towards Mawile, who was also charging, surrounded by water and hit head on with a surprised Mawile. The water move did a huge amount of damage and caused Mawile to faint giving me the advantage. I gave Buizel a fist bump before returning him as Valerie did the same. Her next Pokémon was a mime of some sort, and by the database it was appropriately named Mr. Mime.

'That is one fitting name.' I thought with a bead of sweat coming down my face.

"Absol, you're up." is a Psychic type so Dark types have the advantage. "Absol, Shadow Ball."

" , Light screen." The ball of dark energy hit a barrier of light. I started thinking of a way to win this fight since it seems my attacks may be used against me rather that doing anything.

'Wait, Absol can use Psycic moves that if reflected shouldn't do much damange due to the type advatages or even get Absol to dodge it with his speed. If I lower the defence with that attack I can follow through with a dark type attack.'

"Absol Psycho Cut and charge after it, Trust me on this!" Absol didn't show any doubt at all and followed my orders.

" Reflect." As expected the slash of energy hit but bounced back to Absol.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball." Absol jumped out of the way while charging a shadow ball in his mouth. Once he landed, the ball was let loose and hit in the side causing him to faint by the effective attack. With both of us returning our Pokémon, Valerie sent out her final Pokémon. It was an evolution of Eevee that was incredibly pink. From the records the Pokémon is a Sylveon and Umbreon is a bad choice due to the type disadvantage. However, since Sylveon is solely a Fairy type, it weak against Steel.

"Lucario, front and center." At this point Valerie was smiling at me.

"You have quite a team. You have had the type advantage in the battle the entire time and used it like a master, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you for your compliment Valerie." I said bowing my head lightly. "Sylveon use Charm."

'Oh no.' Lucario looked horrified and quickly dodged the hearts trying to surround him.

"Aura Sphere." Lucario launched a ball of energy at Sylveon. Sylveon managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Sylveon Swift." Stars of energy rocketed towards Lucario. Lucario dodged the attack with ease in a way where Lucario was behind a smoke screen.

"Boonrasshu!" Valerie and Sylveon were taken by surprise when a Blue blur came in front of Sylveon from an unknown command. Lucario hit Sylveon with a Bo staff made of energy multiple of times. The last hit sent Sylveon to the wall and fainted. I was pronounced the winner and was given my badge (We've been over this 5 time already and no need to explain the situation.) and left. Alan and I relaxed at a Cafe in town as my Pokémon celebrated our gym victory, Both Alan and I then heard a sound from our phones that often alert of a tragedy. We quickly looked at our phones to see a news alert. The headline was one any human would dread.

'Covenant Remnant Forces Attack UNSC Outer Colony'


	22. Chapter 22

"Where the hell are the Brutes getting these troops and supplies?" Alan said lowly with gritted teeth.

"The Covenant was always bigger than the UNSC. Although both sides were damaged severely, the remnants of the Covenant still have some ability for war and have been fighting the Sangheili for two years now. What I'm not getting is the fact they are attacking, they do not have the power to take on both the Sangheili and UNSC. They can't hold back the Arbiter's forces with what they have so why split it up to attack the UNSC?" I responded keeping my voice down as well not to be overheard by the other people around us.

"Brutes have always shown that they have no strategy when it comes to warfare."

"Yeah that is true but this attack makes no sense. Dividing their troops now will only cause the UNSC to respond and will quicken their demise." At this point my Pokémon noticed our change in attitude and stopped what they were doing and listen with concerned looks on their face. Alan and I have not noticed this yet.

"Something tells me I'm going to be called back to Earth in response to this." Alan said kind of disappointed.

"I don't really have to worry about that since I was discharged but if you do get called back, be careful out there."

"No need to worry about that, I'm rarely on the front-line and the times I am on the front are missions away from the major fights. Have you talked to the Arbiter ever since you were discharged?" Alan asked. I nodded in reply.

"Yeah, he really wants me to visit Sangheilios even after my discharge."

"You two act more like brothers in my opinion."

"You think so?"

"I've heard that Thel has even showed affection to you openly, that's unheard of when it comes to Sangheili."

"I was surprised when that started as well."

"If I remember that began after ONI tried to kill you by sending you on a mission to kill a prophet without giving you an extract on a hostile planet."

"Thel discovered the plot and got me out of that mess. Thel embraced me on the phantom and explained what happened. Once we got back to the ship, from what I heard, 'requested' for me to be transferred to the Shadow of Intent under his command. To be honest he probably saved my life doing that as well. He's been protective of me ever since."

"Again, a Sangheili being protective of a Human is unheard of. It's not only Thel, the Sangheili in general hold you in high regard. To be honest I'm surprised the UEG has yet to come to you with a job as the ambassador to Sangheilios; hell, the Sangheili may encourage that in the near future. I mean you have a really good understanding of politics and you know how to handle anything that can happen. To be honest, that plus an amazing military mind is a scary combination." My phone then notified me of a message for me. I read the message and then gave out a sigh.

"You jinxed it Alan."

"What do you mean? Wait don't tell me-"

"I got a message from Thel saying that he heard that the UEG plans to send me to Sangheilios to check their situation which means-" Another message appeared. "There it is the official notice."

"I thought they couldn't order you to do anything anymore since you're out of the military?"

"It's an offer, one they know to be too good to refuse."

"You're kidding."

"Take a look." I gave him my phone where the head of the diplomacy corps of the UEG gave me an offer to go to Sangheili to check on the situation there.

"So basically they want you to report the attitude of the Sangheili people to humanity and possibility of diplomatic advancements and in return they will pay you for your service, a rather large amount I might add."

"I'm not really interested in going for the money."

"Interested in seeing the world and the culture of the people, not to mention the fact you get to see Thel again since he's not on the front-line. Am I right?"

"Yes, your assumptions are correct."

"The date for you to be there conflicts with the league." All of my Pokémon jumped up at that, some of them are just starting to realize that I'm not from this planet. I looked at my Pokémon as if to see their opinions on the matter. Every face there had sadness in their eyes.

'Is it about the League or me leaving the planet? I can't tell, only one way to find out.'

I gave out a sigh. "This affects you guys just as much as me, what are your thoughts on leaving this world and missing out on the league." At the mention of leaving the planet with me, all the Pokémon's faces lit up.

'Ok, I leaving them confirmed to be source of sadness, not so much the League, makes sense. Why am I talking like I'm a scientist?'

"Did you guys really think I would leave you here?" I said with a bit of amusement in my voice. I was answered by getting glopped by six creatures varying in size.

'Looks like I'll be going to Sangheilios.'

The rest of the day was consumed by Alan and me preparing to leave the planet while my Pokémon just relaxed and did their own things. Umbreon had the tendency to stay in the same room as me as I did the task required in my preparations. The next day, Alan got orders to return to Earth like he predicted and left to get off the planet in his way. I walked far enough into the forest where no one will see me take off and let out all of my Pokémon. I then touched my gauntlet and pressed a few buttons and deployed my ship form my inventory much to the surprise of the others. My Pokémon entered the ship through the cargo hold since many couldn't get in from the pilot's hatch. I got into the pilot seat and closed the hatch as my Pokémon settled in the area behind the cockpit.

"Pre-flight check is green, ready for takeoff." Ghost stated. I started the engines and lifted off the ground and retracted the landing gear. Once I got above the trees I turned on the ships cloaking and speed up towards the sky. "Exiting the atmosphere in three, two, one." The blue sky soon gave way to the pitch black and small specks of space. I tilled the ship so the planet was in view; my Pokémon's reaction was expected. They all had a sparkle in their eyes. "Locking Slip-Space coordinates to Sangheilios. Locked. Charging Slip-Space Drive. Slip-Space Drive charged, ready to commence jump. Jumping in...3...2...1." A bright Blue portal formed in front of the ship as the ship entered a new dimension. "From my calculations it will take five days to reach Sangheilios I'll put the ship on auto pilot."

'Well time to bond with the others until I reach Sangheili space.'

On the day we were scheduled to reach Sangheilios, I was really glad I prepared my Pokémon's food in advance before leaving. They were a little stir crazy due to being cooped up in a small ship for five days but they made do with the space they had. I was more focused on my inventions during this time, I was trying to combine Human and Covenant weaponry to create a weapon that was more damaging to shields and use rechargeable clips while still having the stopping power of a bullet. So basically I was trying to make a plasma weapon that fired at a high velocity. Humans have a really large turret like it but they have not managed to put it small arms. I was currently trying to get that tech into a pistol. I slip the magazine into the pistol and made sure the safety was on. "Well the prototype is done."

"Justin, we're exiting slip-space." I place the pistol in a suitcase and move back to the pilot seat. I put my flight helmet back on as the ship exited slip-space. A planet entered our view port with two moons and multiple Sangheili warships orbiting the planet.

"This is Justin Date; I was sent here by the United Earth Government to come to Sangheilios on a diplomatic mission, I request permission to land on the surface."

"We've been expecting you Human; you may proceed to the indicated coordinates." There was a noise from my ship as it highlighted the area to land using the information I was given.

"Understood, over and out." The link cut off, I turned off the auto-pilot and boosted the thrusters to head towards Sangheilios. The planet was covered by more water than earth with very little green on the planet. Most of the land was red in color and was very rocky. I was told to land on the outskirts of the capital which was bringing a lot of attention to the unusual design of my ship. As I approached to land I can see a crowd start to from the capital.

'Why did I not see this one coming?'

My Pokémon looked at the crowd nervously. "I think it would be better you guys stayed in your balls until we got to a less public place." Most of my Pokémon agreed to that statement. Umbreon didn't want to go into his ball which was expected. He was the only one I could have stay out in a situation like this. I took of my helmet and set it down. I pressed a few buttons to change my attire to my Blue Chinese tail coat with white pants so I looked more formal. I took briefcase holding my prototype and opened the pilot's cockpit hatch to climb down the ladder to the ground. Umbreon jumped on my shoulder once I was off the ladder. The ladder and hatch retracted once no one else was in the ship. I turn back to the crowd and let out a deep sigh.

'One of the first Humans on Sangheilios and I already feel uncomfortable.'


	23. Chapter 23

The crowd started to part as multiple Sangheili in armor came through towards me. I immediately noticed the two Sangheili in the front and relaxed at seeing the familiar faces. The first wore silver colored decorated armor; the other wore white armor and was missing his left mandibles. These two were some of the most powerful Sangheili in their politics and military. These two were Thel Vadam 'The Arbiter' and Rtas Vadum. I walked up to them while taking glances at the crowd to see what kind of people were among it. Most of the crowd consisted of civilians but I could see some warriors among them. Most of those warriors were young, too young to have fought in the Human-Covenant War. There were a few faces I recognized from veterans that I fought with when I was on the Shadow of Intent. Among the veterans, about 45 percent of them were Sangheili that I treated as a medic, as a result, saving their lives. They were hateful at first because their culture thought of being treated medically was dishonorable however, that changed when those higher up noticed the reduce in deaths and allowed Sangheili to return to the field which broke that tradition for many who realized the advantages of warriors surviving wounds and healing properly. Now many were grateful for me saving their lives since there were only a few Sangheili trained in medicine, although it was behind when it comes to humans since they focus more on military weaponry.

"Welcome to our home planet of Sangheilios." The Arbiter said to me in a friendly voice. I stopped in front of him and bowed slightly. Umbreon just went with the action and bowed his head.

"It's an honor you'd allow me to come here Arbiter." I said in a formal tone, resorting to my Japanese roots.

"There is no need to be so formal Justin; you are a friend among us." Thel said a little annoyed by my actions.

"Our people have been eager to meet you; our warriors that fought with you often tell stories in public." Rtas added to the conversation.

"My apologizes, my culture heritage when it comes to meeting people in a diplomatic mission is to be polite and formal. Many of those stories probably over exaggerate my exploits, that's normal when it comes to stories about war it seems." I replied with a more colorful tone.

"How about we move this conversation somewhere more private." Thel said returning to his friendly tone from before now that I'm not being formal.

"Alright, hopefully I won't be lectured too badly by the diplomatic corps for abandoning formalities." I said with a bit of humor in my voice.

"It is their fault for sending a close friend as a diplomat and not someone else. If they do tell them I told you to stop."

"Although it is a smart idea to send someone who is friendly to the leader of a people since they know each other rather than another diplomat." Ghost said appearing next to me surprising all those present.

"That's the first time you have entered a conversation I was having Ghost." I said interested in why he decided to join in the conversation.

"You have a new construct? It looks nothing like the others humans have made." Thel asked.

"That can be explained on a later date." Ghost answered. Thel just nodded in reply.

"I will lead you to my home." Thel said signaling me to follow. As I followed Thel I was attracting a lot of attention. I was the only human on the planet and that is enough for people to look and gauge me. I can feel that the looks have no hostilities in them, the people just seem curious. I was starting to see just how bad the situation was in Sangheilios since the prophets took care of everything. The people here have forgotten just how to live by themselves. To say that I was concerned was an understatement. I was hoping that Humanity could help but feared that the one in charge would also take advantage of them. We come up to a large building that had multiple decorations on it.

"This is my keep, come we can talk more inside." Thel motioned to me. As we walked through the halls I admired the architecture. After a while I caught up to Thel and walked beside him. "To this day I still look at back on the day we met and how one event could have change history forever."

"I don't regret at all what I did that day Thel." I states with a smirk.

"And I don't regret what came about after it." Thel replied.

(Flashback)

I was on a Halo in my ODST armor armed with a silenced SMG and silenced Magnum. I was meant to drop on a Covenant super carrier but was caught in the slip-space rift and landed on this Halo. I picked up on the coms that Capt. Keys was going for something inside the Halo known as the Index, I was trying to catch up to them. I was about to come up to the platforms to their locations when I came up to something I never seen before. The snow was stained with purple blood and multiple Sangheili were dead on the ground. I inspect the bodies trying to find how they died.

"Humans weren't the ones who killed these Sangheili." I stated

"Care to explain that reasoning." Theta said popping up next to me.

"These wounds are more like executions, like they were taken out by brutes judging by the weaponry used."

"Why would they kill their allies?"

"They never really liked each other." I stated before closing the Sangheilios eyes in respect. I moved into the area where the Index was located and made sure I was not on the floor level to not get caught. I heard some gunfire in the distance and booked it. I got there in the shadows to see Keys get sucked up by lighting to a brute. I could see a Sangheili and three Brutes.

"Excellent work Arbiter, the hierarchs will be pleased." The Brute said.

"The Icon is my responsibility." The Sangheili replied.

"Was your responsibility, now it is mine. A bloody fate awaits you and your incompetent race. And I, Tartarus chieftain of the Brutes, will send you to it." The brute said as two brute surround the Sangheili.

'A betrayal. So those Sangheili outside were killed by Brutes.'

"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head." The Sangheili replied pissed.

"When they learn? Fool, they ordered me to do it." The Sangheili's eyes open in shock.

'This is bigger than I thought.'

The Chieftain sends a Lightning bolt at the Arbiter sending him flying towards the whole in the center. I react quickly and phased behind him, sliding to catch the Arbiter. Things to me appear in slow motion as I pull out my magnum while sliding and fire three rounds. Two hit the bodyguards in the head killing them while the chieftain's shielding took the third. Time went back to normal as my sudden intervention sends me and the Arbiter to the side of the room away from the hole and the chieftain runs away.

"Damn." I cursed watching the retreating from the Brute. I got up and immediately turn my attention to the fallen Sangheili who seemed quite surprised that I intervened to aid him. I offer my hand to the Arbiter. He looks at it with caution, making no move of taking it. "I have more important issues to attend to than to harm a Sangheili. Hell by the way things are going our races may be on the same side in due time."

The Sangheili takes my hand and I pull him up. I was only 15 at the time so I was much smaller than a regular human and I was a dwarf compared the Arbiter. "We are enemies Human, why assist me."

"Multiple reasons I guess, one of them maybe the whole betrayal that just happened and maybe I can open your eyes where your prophets have blinded you. Another is because I don't have any grudge against the Sangheili, with what I have found out combined with the fact you're the first alive Sangheili I met. There are more than that but those two are the main ones."

"What do you mean alive?" The Arbiter looks at me accusingly.

"The first Sangheili I've seen are dead outside killed by brute weaponry. By the looks of their wounds, they were betrayed like you." The Arbiter got pissed after that but thankfully not at me.

"Damn those brutes!"

"Listen, we need to stop them from firing this ring and we would have a better chance of surviving of we work together. I will tell you everything on the rings and forerunners I found out on the way. This information comes from what you call an oracle." The Arbiter thinks about this for a second.

"Agreed."

"Here, take this so you can at least defend yourself until we find something you can use." I said holding out my pistol with the barrel pointed away from both of us. He took it, got use to the feeling then nodded. We left the location and head towards the control tower. We were silent till we took out multiple patrols and found many more bodies of Sangheili. After a while the Arbiter spoke up.

"So tell me what you know Human."

"To begin Halo is not a way to salvation, paradise, or godhood. Basically what you've been told to believe by your prophets. It actually a weapon built by the forerunners as a last resort if all their other strategies of getting rid of the flood didn't work. Seeing no other option they fired the rings and they along with all other sentient life died attempting to starve the flood." Arbiter took this hard.

"So everything we were told was a lie."

"It gets worse than that, your position as Arbiter for example. Sangheili before you in that position have always had a lot of political influence and some even started to put pieces together I just given you. Arbiters before you were sent on suicide missions like this one expecting you to die. The position is a way to kill off Sangheili with influence from realizing the truth and informing the rest of your kind. It was a way to keep you in line and that ties into the next point." The Arbiter simply gestured me to go on looking more and more convinced there is a bigger plot here.

"The prophets race, the San 'Shyuum, were known for their ability of deception and treachery. Their plan was to fire Halo while they were in a sanctuary that will be unaffected by the blast. That would be the forerunner ship they are in possession of. They wanted to be the sole rulers of the galaxy, the faith they were giving you was just a front to enforce their authority. They were going to kill everyone besides themselves. They were using you and your people for generations Arbiter." Arbiter just looks down in shame finding about this information.

"The Forerunners were not gods. Very technologically advanced but not at all gods. Calling them gods is like the ancient humans of Rome looking at humans today and calling us gods. I'm sorry if I'm being too rough."

"No, it is a need wake up call. You have my thanks for telling me this. How does the war fit into this?" Arbiter said walking right next to me which was a lot closer since he was an at least 7 feet behind me.

"The only race that can activate the rings is humanity. The prophets know this and were also told that humanity was the heirs to the forerunners. They were afraid of us and we were a threat to their goal. So they wish to kill us off. They later found out about the whole ring situation later on and tried to capture a human so they can force them to activate the ring. They will most likely try to force Commander Keys and Sgt. Johnson in activating the rings."

"I will make the prophets pay for this treachery." We continued on until we came across a wrath tank that came towards us when we were near the control tower. Both me and Arbiter were on guard no knowing if brutes were manning it. The wrath stopped and out came a Sangheili in white armor missing half of his mandibles.

"By the rings Arbiter, the councilors are they-" The commander said.

"Murdered, by the brutes." The arbiter interrupted.

"Vile disloyal beast, the prophets were fools to trust them." The commander said slamming his fist down on his tank while keeping his eye on me.

"No they were loyal alright, they were order you're so called prophets." I said with a voice that signaled my annoyance of their religious views.

"How dare you human, you should watch-" The Commander started yelling at me

"He's right Rtas. I would have been dead too if this human didn't intervene. He has information from the oracles about how everything we know is wrong." Arbiter interrupted. Just then a phantom flew overhead and landed next to the tower revealing Tartarus and multiple brutes.

"Human explain." Rtas looked at me in confusion about the Arbiters statement.

"Later, we need to stop them from firing the ring or we are all going to die. "I said pointing to the tower. Rtas looked at the Arbiter one last time getting a nod from him then looking back to me.

"Mount up you two, I have a way inside." Arbiter and I mounted the wrath and started towards another direction.

"You're different from the other humans." Rtas looked at me with a calculating look. "Any other human would not hesitate to kill one of us."

"I don't bare a grudge against the Sangheili even before I found the information I have. Humanity and the Sangheili are more alike than you know. Compared to the rest of the covenant we are the most alike"

"An interesting one indeed." Arbiter stated.

"I let cooler heads prevail." I retorted. After a little while found a scarab and as we neared it roared to life.

"Listen, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't do something Mr. Mohawk is going to activate this ring and were all going to die." A voice came out that was recognized at Sgt. Johnson.

"Tartarus locked himself inside the control room." Arbiter replied

"Well it so happens that I have a key." Sgt. Johnson says

We fought our way back to the control tower. Johnson blew a hole in the door with the scarab's main cannon. Arbiter and I rushed in to see Tartarus and multiple brutes trying to force Commander Key to activate the ring. "Tartarus, Stop." Arbiter said.

"Impossible."

"Put down the Icon." Arbiter ordered.

"Put it down? And disobey the hierarchs." The Chieftain said like the Arbiter was mad.

"There are things about Halo the prophets have lied to us about." At this the four brutes get heated but were called off by Tartarus.

"Take care Arbiter, What you say is heresy." The Tartarus warned.

"Is it? Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" Arbiter asked

"Collectively the Seven-" the monitor began.

"Not another word!" The chieftain said grabbing the monitor

"Please, don't shake the lightbulb." The brutes start to advance and the appearance of Sgt. Johnson with his beam rifle. "If you want to keep your brain inside your head I'd tell those boys to chill." Tartarus once again calls them back. "Go ahead do your thing."

"The sacred rings what are they?" The Arbiter asked again.

"Weapons of last resort built by the forerunners to eliminate potential flood host, thereby rendering the flood harmless." The monitor explained.

"What happened to the forerunners?"

"Exhausting ever strategic option my creators activated the rings, them and all sentient life died as planned." The monitor said.

"Tartarus, the prophets have betrayed us." Arbiter said. Tartarus threw the orb at Johnson knocking him down and shoved Key's hands with the icon down activating them.

"No Arbiter, the great journey has begun and the brutes, not the Sangheili, will be the prophet's escort." I fired My SMG killing two of the brutes on the right of Tartarus and the Arbiter killed the other two with his carbine. I began firing round after round at Tartarus trying to get his shield down. A beam hit Tartarus knocking his shields down. I turned to see Johnson up with the beam rifle in his hands. Thel took the opportunity to fire two Carbine rounds in the skull of Tartarus killing him. We stopped the Halo from firing and learned about the arc. The Human and Sangheili Alliance have begun as well as my Friendship with Thel.


	24. Chapter 24

"There were a hundred different ways how our first encounter could have gone wrong." Thel said amused at looking back on the time we met.

"But, they did not go wrong. Look at us now, the perfect example and proof that the Sangheili and Humanity can get along." We entered the dining hall when Thel turned to look at me.

"Let us talk here. There are many questions I would like to ask you." Thel said motioning me to sit. I sit down with Thel next to me. "What is that creature on your shoulder?" Thel said pointing to Umbreon.

"Oh, this is Umbreon I met him on the last planet I was on." Umbreon responded with a cheerful 'Umbreon.' Thel just nodded to the small creature.

"My next question is what is inside that case you hold?"

"Oh, this is a prototype weapon I have been working on." I put the case on the table and open it revealing a black pistol that had blue lights on the handle and the sides of the gun. Rtas and Thel look at it with interest. "This is the first small arms Gauss weapon to use technology. Combines Plasma weaponry with ballistics. High velocity energy projectile that can tear through energy shields like plasma but can punch through armor and flesh like a bullet."

"I heard about your ability of engineering from Arbiter but I didn't know that included inventing." Rtas said very interested in the weapon.

"The biggest issue with our weaponry was the inability to penetrate a body, which was most apparent when human weaponry was better taking out the parasite than our own. So this will combine the two?" Thel added.

"Yes, however I just completed it I have yet to test it."

"Hm, how about we go and test it now?" Thel suggested.

"Sure, there should be no reason for it not to work. It is more about tweaking the pistol rather than making it work." We set up a target outside the building for me to test my weapon. I flicked the safety off and took aim. I pulled the trigger and a bang went off. The muzzle flash was blue and a blue projectile flew at the speed of a bullet and punched through the target leaving a scorched hole. The recoil was just like any other pistol and was easy to handle. I then moved onto the stress test and began firing round after round into the target. Since this pistol was energy based the magazine was larger than a regular pistol. This pistol could fire rounds before needing to reload. I spent all five clips I had with me and there was no malfunction. On the last clip I poured water on it and the pistol was unaffected. The barrel was hot but that was to be expected since any barrel would be hot after firing but there was no melting. The pistol survived with flying colors. I put the pistol away back into the case and was really happy the gun worked.

"It seems that your prototype is a success." Rtas noted.

"Indeed, I need to make sure it works in every climate so that will be another test at another time." I replied closing the case to my pistol.

Thel, Rtas and I went back to the dining hall to catch up on current events. I told them all about the two planets I have been too and what I did there. I learned that the Sangheili are well aware of the risk of being taken advantage of by human leaders when it comes to aid and will take caution on the subject. Rtas had to leave after that subject to take care of business while Thel and I continued to talk more about human and Sangheili culture. Many Sangheili leaders include Thel were surprised just how wrong the prophets were when it came to humanity. They were taught that humanity was barbaric, uncultured, and had no religion. They found out that humanity was so much more complex than it seems with multiple different cultures and religions an while there were a lot of bad things humanity has done, most of humanity would rather have peace over war and life over death. I talked about how similar Sangheili culture was to Japanese culture. Thel even stated that it was no wonder I got along so well with Sangheili when I was Japanese myself. I even started teaching Thel the language and the code of Bushido which was much similar to the Sangheili code of honor but has major differences as well. I ended up spending two weeks in Sangheilios, most of the time was teaching Thel. I did however teach the citizens in the city about farming and how to build solar energy panels and generators. Within those two weeks I went from being treated with neutrality to being a friend of the people. I was able to get the people to get use to my Pokémon as well. My Pokémon enjoyed themselves as much as possible while I helped the locals.

On my last day, I wrote a report to the UEG of my time here and packed to leave. Thel came in and said goodbye in Japanese since he was getting use to using the language. He was surprisingly fast at learning the language; he was able to become fluent in the language within those two weeks. That is phenomenal; humans take so much longer especially when their primary language was English. I guess it is easier for him or he just studied a lot between our sessions. I was told that I would always be welcome on Sangheilios and judging how the people reacted to me in the streets I had no doubt about it. Many people I met on that planet saw me off and wished me a safe trip. I got into my ship, left the planet, and set course for earth.


	25. Chapter 25

When I got to Earth I was walking in the streets of New York to the UEG building to meet with the Diplomatic Crops and I was getting a lot of attention. For one Umbreon was on my shoulder which was only adding to the factor but the main reason was that everyone on the planet knew about me going to Sangheilios since it was huge news. The looks I was getter were mixed since the feelings about the Sangheili among humans were mixed and understandingly so. I entered the building and was lead to a meeting room with multiple officials. Inside was the man that sent me on that mission the Head of Foreign Affairs and Security Gilbert Ruias.

"Ah, Justin come sit down." I sit down at the table on the end opposite from him. "I've read your report, if the situation is really as bad as it seems then the UEG must move as fast as possible or the Sangheili race will be in a situation where they will not be able to survive."

"I would agree but I do have my fears Mr. Ruias."

"Can you tell me your fears?"

"I fear that some people may try to take advantage of the Sangheilis' situation for their own gain. I Respect their race too much for something so underhanded to happen. I have talked to their leadership on these fears as well but I need both sides to understand that possibility." I stated in an official voice with no emotion trying to show how serious I was on this matter.

"These fears are understandable and quite possible with many people seeing the Sangheili with hate and anger. I will make sure that this will not happen, The Sangheili are vital to Humanity's growth, we cannot let our past control us. What many of those people that have those views don't realize that throughout our history we've done the same things to each other and then got over it with time." I simply nod in reply to this. "What will you do now?"

"I will most likely go to my family's manor in Japan to visit my younger siblings there then return to Flonyard. Although I trust you with the Sangheili Situation I would like to be near enough to attempt to fix anything that goes wrong."

"You deserve a peaceful life Justin, you've seen things no one of your age should ever have to see and from what I've heard you've been affected by it a lot. Although I won't tell you what to do, but you need to trust people more to do the right thing. I know all about ONI and their obsession to get you into their fold."

"So you know about my PTSD and the fact ONI either wants me as a loyal operative or dead. That's kind of unfair."

"Your problem with ONI may end soon since many of those who plot to kill you are on trial with a lot of evidence of past crimes before you."

"We'll see about that Mr. Ruias, if you excuse me I wish to go see my siblings." I said standing up and giving the man a respectful bow.

"Of course, I thank you for going to Sangheilios for the UEG. Know that this will greatly help our diplomatic ties with them." I nod and leave the room and was getting authorization to fly to Japan. I flew to japan in about 2 hours and landed at the star port. It was difficult not to get noticed in Japan due to how significant my family name is in Japan's history. I was in the Sendai region which was the historical province under the Date Daimyo back when samurai were in power. I had to have my hood up and my necklace hidden from view. I managed to get to the Date manor where my siblings live without causing a scene. I unlocked the gate and entered the estate. After making sure the gate was relocked I walked up to the house. My family may have grown up in an orphanage but when I turned 16 I inherited the estate and my family moved into the house and began studying in Japan. I never was really in this house that often due to the military but it was a beautiful place. I unlocked the door and opened it. Umbreon jumped off my shoulder and entered with me behind him. I could hear the TV in the living room meaning that someone was home. I lightly step to peer inside the door to see who was in the room. On the couch watching TV a boy that looks to be in his middle school years. He had wild black hair that was tied into a long tail in the back, gold eyes with a small feline look, a visible fang on his right side, and was dressed in a short sleeve white traditional Chinese martial arts outfit with gold trim and a blue under shirt, the pants were blue and had a red sash around his waist.

"Watashino otoutoha, seisan sa re te iru no de ha naku, terebi wo mi te jibun no jiyuu jikan wo tsuiyashi te Iru wo sanshoushi te kudasai ii." (Nice to see my younger brother spending his free time watching television rather than being productive.) I said in a playful voice walking into the room. The young boy in the room jumped at my voice and looked over to me.

"Onii-san, Anata ga modotte Kudasai!" (Onii-san, you're back!) The young teen jumped off the couch and hugged me.

"Rei, wo miru no mo ii ga." (Rei, it is good to see you.)

"Sore ha amarini mo Onii-san wo mi te yoi, anata wo nogashita." (it's good to see you too Onii-san, I missed you.) We broke the hug after a while an sat down on the couch.

"Anata no kenkyuuha dono you no itte iru ka?" (How are your studies going?)

"Subarashii, Zelkova to saikou tokutende aru watashitachi no kurasu." (Great, Zelkova and I have the highest scores in our class.)

"Sore ha anata no tame no watashino otoutodesu." (That's my little brothers for you.) I said ruffling Rei's hair. "memo, Zelkova ha doko desu ka?" (On that note, where is Zelkova?).

"Kareha kareno heya de ha watashi karewo tori ni iki masu." (he is in his room I will go get him .) Rei got up from the couch and went upstairs. After a couple of seconds of faint conversation another boy the same age as Rei came down. He looked like a younger version of me besides the lighter blue hair color that was more like turquoise. Once again I was tackled by one of my siblings. Rei came back down and joined us. I told Zelkova and Rei about what I've been doing and they responded what has been happening in school. I told them my plans and how I will be returning to Flonyard. They were saddened by the news but knew that they could get in touch with me at any time. I unfortunately had to go and hugged my little brothers goodbye. They promised me to continue to work hard on their studies in return that I called them at least once a week while I was away. I of course had to accept.

'Well back to Flonyard.'


	26. Chapter 26

Landing on Flonyard is difficult to do with stealth since much of the planet still have thick forest. I had to land outside of Galette territory where the area was covered with bamboo.

'Note to self, make a way to allow me to get on the surface safely without needing to land.'

I had changed my outfit and had a hood up so people would not see my face. I followed a path hoping to find a city, as I walked down it I started to see a building up ahead. The building looked like an old Japanese estate. As I got closer I saw a lot of foxes in the court yard that turned their attention to me. I walk into the yard and the screen door to the house opens. A girl that looks around my age comes out of the house. I recognize her, she was there at the time I fell unconscious after I took out a demon. She had long golden hair that was tied in the back and green eyes. She wore a purple outfit that looked like it belonged to a ninja. The girl also had fox ears and tail that matched her hair color. To be honest she is one of the prettiest girls I have met. I'm just like any other guy when it comes to girls being attractive. However, I was never really interested in a having a girlfriend for several reasons. One was the fact I was in the military at a young age. The biggest reason for my distance when it comes to girls is the fact girls my age expect their boyfriends to be around them all the time. I was unable to do that and because of this reason I turned down all the girls that asked me out. I of course did it gently as to not hurt them. The second biggest reason is that I have never found a girl I was really attracted to. I have no idea if it was because my standards were too high or I was just not really into dating girls. I could admire beauty like any other guy but not be attracted to a woman. For some reason, this girl is the first I've felt attracted to and I don't know why.

"It seems we have a visitor, may I ask what you are doing all the way out here?" The girl said. I lowered my hood and looked back at her.

"I was merely passing through while looking for the nearest city. I'm I safe to say that I'm a bit far from it." The girl giggled at that comment.

"Yes you are quite a bit off the mark. Wait a second, Aren't you Princess Leo's and Prince Gaul's older brother? I remember you back when a demon attacked the war event not too long ago."

"Yes, I am. Since you know who I am can I get your name?"

"Oh, I'm Yukikaze Panettone. I'm part of the Biscotti knights and leader of the Secret Corps. Do you want to come inside my lady may want to see you."

"Brioche, if I remember I fought her during that battle. I guess I could come in." I was led inside by Yukikaze and sat down at a table in the room. Brioche came in a couple seconds later.

"Justin, it's nice to see you even if by accident." Brioche said sitting down across from me. She was currently wearing a traditional kimono.

"It's good to see you as well countess."

"Please we're friends here no need for the title. Anyway I see you formally met Yukikaze, she was the one to carry you to get medical aid since she was the fastest of all the people to find you." That took me by surprise. I looked over to Yukikaze for confirmation which she smiled at nodded.

"Thank you Yukikaze, for helping me even if I was a stranger." Yukikaze just smile at me.

"There's no need to thank me you were the worst of the injuries at the time in the first place."

"Why are you in Biscotti anyway Justin, I heard you left the planet after the Demon event?" Brioche interjected.

"I actually just got back to Flonyard I have my own ship and the best place to land without attracting a lot of attention was near here."

"Are you going to travel back to Galette?" Yukikaze decided to ask.

"Well that was the plan; I was trying to find a city so I could get directions."

"I could show you to the road leading to Galette." Yukikaze said.

"I would appreciate the help if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no problem." Yukikaze said with a smile.

"By the way before you leave where did you go after you left the planet?" Brioche asked.

"That's a long story."

"We've got all the time in the world." Brioche responded with a smile. I told them about the Pokémon world and my adventure as well as the whole Sangheilios visit. I answered their questions including about UEG and what the UNSC was there were a lot of things that they wanted to get into but knew I had to leave. We decided that we would meet and continue the discussion at a later date. I could tell that these two will most likely be two of the closest friends I will have on this planet. Judging by the reactions I was getting in my explanations the feeling goes both ways. I said my goodbyes to Brioche and followed Yukikaze as she led me down the trail. We were surprised to see the sun setting showing how long our conversation actually was. The walk started silent but Yukikaze spoke up.

"So, how about you tell me about yourself since we got a while till we reach the road leading to Galette."

"Well I'm 17 years old and was born on the planet Earth in the former United States. I grew up with my younger siblings including Leo and Gaul for a time in an orphanage. We had no idea who our parents were and still don't, in fact no one knows. Many say we were abandoned. However, I found out what happened after the war I was in." The last part I sounded a little sad.

"What happened, you don't have to tell me if it's too hard for you."

"No it's fine; I now know that our parents left us at the orphanage to fight in the Human-Covenant War. There was a battle on the planet called Reach, and my parents were in it. I do not know about my mother but my father was one of the last survivors on the planet. He ended up making a last stand on a hill against a battalion of Brutes. He did a large number on them but was killed. No one knows what his name was or what he looked like since the body was no longer there. All they found was my family crest and a small memorial was put up after the war on the hill side and was decorated with cherry trees."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Yukikaze said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I was alone as a child until my lady found me and took me in. My parents were killed as well." There was a pause of silence for a while. "Enough of this sappy stuff what do you do for fun!" Yukikaze attempted to lighten the mood which works.

"I like to listen to music, read, invent things, and play video games."

"I have no clue what a video game is but it sounds fun." Yukikaze said cheerfully.

"They are, maybe I can bring some next time I visit Yukikaze."

"Please, just call me Yukki."

"Alright then, Yukki." Yukki and I got to know each other better as we walked. By the time we hit the intersection leading to Galette, it was night and we were talking about funny events in our lives.

"I guess we part here." Yukki said turning to me.

"Thank you for everything Yukki."

"I'll be heading back now I'll see you at the next event or earlier if the time arise."

"Likewise, be careful getting back."

"I can handle myself; it was good to get to know you. See you later!" Yukki called running off in the direction we came from with the speed of a ninja. I turned to the direction to Galette and sighed.

'This is going to be a long night walk.'

(POV Change)

Yukki was back at the estate in no time at all. She was in a good mood after today's events. She entered the house to see Countess Brioche relaxing by the fire.

"What do you think of him Yukikaze?" Brioche said not looking towards Yukki.

"He's nice and has a very interesting life."

"I would have to agree his company is rather pleasant. However, I can see the pain he tries to hide in his eyes. He's been through things someone of his age should not have to go through." the countess said in a serious tone not looking away from the fire.

"While we were walking I got him to talk about his past and it is filled with pain. Being without parents like me, and raising his younger siblings on his own. Fighting in a bloody war at an age far too young and finding out that you lost your parents to that war. It's sad to see someone my age go through that. I thought about pushing him to open up on what he saw in the war but decided to let it stay quiet until a later date." Yukki said looking down at the floor.

"He's a strong young man and I can tell he will do great things. I noticed you acted a bit different with him than anyone else." Yukki developed a faint blush.

"What do you mean?" Yukki responded shyly. Brioche giggled a little.

"You were much more open with him than even the Hero and that's saying something. I could also tell that he was more open with us than other as well but it seems he's comfortable around you to the point of revealing personal and painful memories. I can tell you told him personal things as well. You have an interest in him." Brioche said playfully. Yukki's blush intensified.

"I have no clue what you are talking about!" Yukki yelled waking every fox at the estate.

(POV Change)

I reached the city around midnight and the streets had very few people. I of course had my hood up and walked towards the castle. I knew that I would have to sneak into the castle and most likely scare the hell out of Gaul or Leo. I dodged the guards using the cover of night and began to climb. A loud noise startled me and I ended up falling into a window but recovered quickly. I then felt a cold blade on my neck and heard a familiar voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around." Said a commanding female voice. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dono ni watashiha yorokonde anata ha watashiwo tsu no kangaega ari masu." (You have no idea how glad I am that you found me.)

"Onii-chan!" Leo said in surprise removing the blade and hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here?" I dropped my hood and smiled.

"I've had quite the trip after I left, but the reason why I'm sneaking around is to avoid the whole 'I'm your brother' situation plus the fact its midnight and someone will question me." Leo let me go and let out a yawn.

"We can talk about that in the morning. You can sleep here tonight since you want to avoid the guards for now. Besides I miss the times when we were kids." Leo grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her bed ordering me to lie down. Leo snuggled next to me and sighed happily. "I missed this after we were separated; I remember fighting with Ruby for your attention. You would always make a compromise to make both of us happy."

"Not long after you were taken, Ruby was adopted and taken off world I'm still trying to find out where." Leo shivered.

"Was she on one of the planets glassed?"

"No, I know that for sure. She was taken to an uncharted planet."

"That's a relief." Leo said lightly with her eyes close. She fell asleep right then and there. I chuckled before drifting to sleep as well.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up with my arms around Leo who was snuggled up against me. I let go and nudged her to get up. She resisted for a little while saying that she didn't want to while hugging me but she gave up when I told her she had work to do. She allowed me to use her restroom to get ready for the day. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed my black attire to my Blue Chinese outfit and walked to my sister's office. Surprisingly I encountered no one on the way there so I assumed that they were either in my sister's office or something else was up. I opened the door and found that there was no one else but my sister and her aid who was surprised to see me.

"I expected more people." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Well Gaul is outside sparring with the knights." Leo said with her eyes glued to her paper work. She looked up and smiled at my attire. "I'm glad you like that outfit."

"It's quite comfortable."

"It looks great on you." The maid said with a smile.

"So what are you doing back Onii-Chan?" Leo asked bringing her eyes back to her work.

"A lot has happened since I was here. I was discharged from the military, discovered an interesting planet, and went to Sangheilios." Leo shot up at this.

"You went to Sangheilios!"

"No comment on me being discharged?" I said a little surprised on her priorities.

"That's a good thing in my opinion, more time for us." Leo said with a smile.

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight." I said with a chuckle. Leo giggled in response.

"How what's Sangheilios by the way?" Leo asked going back to her work.

"Hot, the entire planet looks like the Red Rock Canyon."

"How do they grow food?" Leo Asked.

"They have crops that are resistant to the climate there so the crops grow normally."

"Were you able to talk to the Arbiter?" Leo finished the last of her paperwork and focused on me.

"Most of my time there was with Thel. We talked about how we first met and how wrong things could have gone. I also taught him Japanese."

"Really, how did you two meet?"

"We met on one of the Halo rings when the Covenant turned on the Sangheili. I ended up saving him from being thrown into a pit, after that we were together for the rest of the war."

"So Justin, since you are no longer in your country's military; are you going to stay here in Galette?" The aid with purple hair asked me with interest.

"I hope that won't be too big of an issue will it?" I said with a smile.

"Not at all, there are many here that would love for you to stay." The aid said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms-"

"Oh, I'm Violet Amaretto."

"Thank you Ms. Amaretto, I heard you were my sister's friend as a child. I wish to thank you for taking care of her."

"Please, just call me Violet. It looks like we got another member of the royal family."

"Huh?"

"Onii-chan, ever since you were revealed as our older brother you have been seen as a prince of the country. You're not getting out of that so just embrace the fact you are now a part of royal family. Beside Gaul and I have reverted our family name to Date." Leo said with a smile.

"Why did you do that?"

"We prefer it, besides the Date name has a lot behind it that we would like to uphold plus it the name you hold." I simply nodded.

"Well since I'm going to be seen as a prince, I might as well act like one. Is there anything I could help you with when it comes to running the country?"

"Not at the moment but we can get into that later on. Oh, I just remembered that I received a message from Millihi saying that Brioche met you in Biscotti yesterday morning, why were you in Biscotti?" Leo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It was the best place to land my ship without attracting attention. I was looking for a town to get my bearings and head to Galette but I ended up at her estate. The reason I came so late at night was that Brioche, Yukki and I had a lengthy conversation about the UEG and UNSC."

"Your ship? Do you fly a pelican or something else?"

"I fly a ship of my own design actually, it's the most advanced ship there is."

"That's my Onii-san, Inventing advance technology. You need to show it off to the people at some point."

"I will when it is the right time. I have something to test so I will be in the practice yard if you need me." I said getting up and moving to the door.

"I'm done with my work, I'll come with you." Leo rush beside me while Violet followed us. We got to the yard where the knights seem to be watching two people fight. I saw Gaul and General Godwin sparring in front of the knights. I simply went around the fight and set up holographic targets away from the fight. The holographic targets got everyone attention. I opened my briefcase and recharged the clips. I noticed at the corner of my eye that the knights had created a crowd a little bit behind me and Leo. I loaded my pistol and turned the safety off and aimed at the targets. I began firing at the targets. I was testing on how the pistol handled with multiple targets in quick succession; this was to allow me to calibrate the sights so it would be easier to acquire targets as quick as possible. Out of the 10 targets I set up I hit 8 out of 10 with bullseyes. Those present were surprised and clapped at the display. I simply looked at the pistol.

'Looks like I need to so some adjustments.'

"Onii-san, that pistol fires energy projectiles and not ballistic. Is that your invention?" I turned to see Gaul walk up. He had blue and black short sleeve dress shirt with a light blue shirt under it.

"It is, I still need to adjust it but this should be able to replace both ballistic and plasma weapons."

"When did you get back on Flonyard Onii-san?" Gaul asked. I saw something on the corner of my eye. I saw something move with cloaking technology coming closer towards us.

"Hold that thought Gaul." I reloaded my pistol and once the clocked figure was behind me I swung around and pointed the pistol at the head of the figure. The people around me had no clue what was happening. "Show yourself." I said baring my teeth. The figure seemed to materialize in front of everyone. My siblings and the knights to a defensive stance. The man was a couple years older than me. He had long red hair, green eyes, and wore a Chinese martial arts outfit. The outfit was yellow on the torso with blue trim while the sleeves and pants were white. The man had his eyes closed and his hands up in a mock surrender position. He had a bead of sweat coming down the side of his face. I immediately recognized this person.

"Damn it Kurama! I've told you to stop doing that!" I put the gun down to my side and yelled in my best friends face. My brother and sister faltered at my out of character yelling.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." Kurama said with a bit of humor in his voice. At this point no knew what was going on.

"You damn fox, sometimes I think you enjoy pissing me off." I unloaded my pistol and put it away in its case. Kurama merely chuckled at my expense.

"Onii-chan who is this?" Leo asked coming up to us.

"I'm Kurama Minamino." Kurama said giving a small bow.

"He's my best friend; we met shortly after you two were taken by the rift. So why are you here Kurama?"

"For a couple of reasons, first I would like to tell you your ONI problem is solved."

"The trials are over already?"

"Yes, All those on trial are convicted of multiple war crimes and kidnapping. They were sentence to life in prison without parole." From the side Leo and Gaul had smug looks on their faces.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about assassination anymore, and the other reasons."

"Well since I'm no longer needed to keep an eye on ONI, I might as well rejoin your company. The reason we were not fighting together during the war was the fact I need to make sure ONI didn't try anything."

"I thank you for looking out for me, so you plan on staying here as well?"

"Hai, I hope that is not a problem." Before either of my siblings could answer Violet stepped up.

"That should not be an issue. Two more people living at this castle should not be a problem at all."

The knights went back to their practice as Kurama, Gaul, Leo, Violet, and I went back into the castle and was shown to our rooms. I was given a room next to Leo's and Gaul's while Kurama's was elsewhere.

For the next two weeks I perfected my gauss pistol and created a pair of single piece pair shades that will act as a HUD without the use of a helmet. I have also started doing half of my sister's work. For some reason everyone was getting excited. Kurama and I found out that Biscotti's hero was returning soon and there was to be a huge battle to welcome them. So I was currently helping my sister prepare for the event. On the day of the event I was preparing my equipment in my room. I was going with minimum armor basically only gauntlets along with a shirt that looked a lot like Gaul's with my coat I wore during my second war. I was armed with my gauss pistol, a sniper, and my plasma katana.

'Well here we go again.'


	28. Chapter 28

I was in the main Galette camp looking at the broadcast as the battle began; Leo was meeting someone back at the castle so she would be late to the fight. I was memorizing the terrain at the current moment before I moved out. I was offered command of one of the units but I declined for this battle. I saw a position that I liked and made my move. I took a position on a hill that overlooked a major portion of the battle and got into a prone position setting up to start picking off targets. I looked through my scope and began picking a target. I look aim at a Biscotti soldier fighting one of the Galette soldiers. I slowed my breathing and on my release took the shot. The round was right in the sniper triangle and a puff of smoke appeared marking the elimination. The allied soldier was surprised at the elimination. I pick another soldier and fired again and eliminated him. I then found a Biscotti knight. I fired, the knight made a sudden and lucky moved to the bullet hit his shoulder plate and destroyed it. I cursed mentally at my mistake and fired again taking out the knight.

"He- He's Arrived!" On the screen was a young boy in his middle school years. Blonde hair blue eyes, and was armed with a staff.

'I saw him in Leo's star reading, so he's the Biscotti hero.'

I heard something coming to my position and fast. I took my sword with the sheath in my right hand and with my thumb drew the sword. I heard metal hit and with my eyes I look to see Yuki with Japanese daggers. We jump away for each other and took our fighting stances.

"It looks like we have to fight each other Justin." Yukki said with a smile.

"Seems that way." I replied with a smirk fully drawing my sword and getting into a kendo stance.

Yukki charged and swung her dagger with a reverse grip at my left; I block the blade and try to sweep her legs. Yukki jumps over my leg and tries to counter with a kick to my head. I block the kick using my right forearm. Yukki once again jumps away doing a back flip in the air. In her hands two big star shrunken forms with one in each hand. She tosses both before she lands causing them to spin towards me. I jump out of the way of one which causes an explosion as energy projectile hits the ground. Focusing on the second one I put out my right hand and fire a blue Ki blast destroying the projectile. I felt Yukki's Ki concentrate in her fist as she once again charged at me. Yukki aimed the punch to my gut but with my right hand I parried the first away from my body causing Yukki to lose balance. I then use my left knee and connecting her gut sending her away 15 feet. I sheath my sword and get into a Taekwondo stance as Yukki recovered. I charge her and raised my right leg to axe kick her. She blocks my leg with her arms crossed, I then kick my other leg up in an attempt to hit her under the guard. Yukki manages to rear back just in time sending me in a flip and landing on my feet.

'Man it's been awhile since I've fought with a proficient marshal artist. She not only has beauty, but has amazing fighting ability.'

Yukki then attempts a high kick which I duck and counter with a tornado kick. Yukki blocks the kick with her forearm and attempts once again to hit my gut with a Ki concentrated punch. I concentrate my Ki in my arms and cross them in front of me to defend myself. The punch connects sending me away a couple feet but has no damage. Yukki phases behind me with her dagger in hand. I twist my body and catch her wrist much to her surprise and toss her to the floor. I put fist in front of her face as she was down and Yukki puts her hands up.

"I surrender." She says winded and with a smile.

"The Duel is over! Prince Justin defeats the Leader of the Secret Squad Yukikaze in an amazing fast paced dual!" The announcer of Galette announced

"Prince?" Yukki looked at me confused. I flatten my fist, offering a hand to Yukki who takes it and gets up.

"It seems the people of Galette see me as a prince since I'm Leo and Gaul Brother so it was made official when I got back to the planet."

"That makes sense; you don't seem the type to be royalty though." Yukki said.

"I can take that two way, either as a comment on my personality or as an insult." I said with a smirk.

"Your personality." Yukki says with a smile.

"I would have to agree with you, but I'm getting used to it. The work is something I can do since being a general of an interstellar power comes with a lot of work." I said in a neutral tone.

"Well I'm out for the rest of this battle since I surrendered." Yukki stated with a sigh.

"Sorry." I commented hoping that I did not hurt her felling in some way. There was a lot of noise suddenly on the broadcast. I look to see a face I did not recognize, it was a small girl that had squirrel features and she was in the Biscotti main camp. As I listened she was the ruler of another country known as Pastillage. By the way she talked to my sister and Princess; they were close to one another. Apparently Pastillage was taking one of the young teens summoned as their hero and were entering this fight which I don't even know if it's possible.

"Well that was a bit unexpected." Yukki said with a drop of sweat coming down her face. "Be careful with them, Pastillage is known for their Sky Knights." Yukki said turning back to me.

"They specialize in Air combat?"

"That's correct."

I smiled at the opportunity. "Ghost, deploy the Eagle!" I yell.

"Yes Sir." A bright light flashed behind me as a ship appears behind me. The ship was mostly white but had a light blue light going from the nose and around the cockpit. The ship had a very sharp shape and had a spoiler at the back. The ship caught the eyes of the broadcast teams and the participants. I quickly got in and started the engines. The ship roared to life and took off towards the Pastillage troops. As I got within range I pull down the trigger on the stick and Gatling open fire on the group. The effect is devastating as the knight try to scatter; about a dozen knights are eliminated as I fly through the formation breaking it up. I let up on the throttle while turning back to gain more turning speed. I then let the ship hover looking at how the Pastillage forces reacted. There was a lot of confusion but a couple of knights open fired on me but were bouncing of harmlessly as they met with the shield. I began to fire a lot of rounds into the confused group taking out about 20 of them until my ammo ran out.

'Look into replacing bullets with plasma.' I thought to myself. I ejected from the ship causing Ghost to pilot the ship. With my momentum I kick a knight off his mount while I was flying to the ground. I land on one knee when I hit the ground. I look up so see that I landed right in the middle of a Biscotti formation. The entire formation around me turns their weapons on me. I close my eyes and focused. I smirk and reopen them to reveal that my eyes turned silver and a huge wave of Ki expands out words. Everything froze for a second but then the soldiers started to faint and turn into animal balls creating a huge cloud of smoke. I was able to knock out the entire formation around me, which contained around 150 soldiers, with my conqueror's aura. A move that use a large amount of Ki to intimidate opponents, those that are not on the same level as the Ki wave faint from it. I get to my feet and my eyes revert to their normal golden color. Shortly after, the battle was called to a closed. Galette was the winner and Biscotti was the runner up.

I returned to the main camp to see and middle school girl in light battle gear much like Sink which means she came along with the other two. I sit down at one of the tables a little worn out since my adrenaline wore off. A Galette maid with long light blue hair and red eyes by the name of Rouge came up to me and offered me water which I happily accepted and thanked her. I was alone on my table since Leo was talking to Nanami, (Overheard the name) Gaul was with his guard, and the generals were talking to one another. I down the water and decided to go to Firianno City where the royal castle was of Biscotti since it was the meeting place of all the leaders of the event. I waited at the gates with my arms crossed leaning on the wall with one foot up on it. I finally saw they huge party of leaders and other officers coming my direction. Gaul comes up to me as the party neared.

"There you are. We were looking for you in the camp for a while."

"Sorry, you all looked busy so I went on ahead. So what's up with this meeting?"

"Mostly it's for the hero's to meet us, but with Pastillage unexpected involvement we will have to figure out some things." I look towards the three middle school kids.

"They don't look that strong." I stated.

"They're not on your level so it's understandable you would think that way, Sink is like my rival but he would not stand up to Leo at her best and with Nanami around the same level. Rebecca is a bit of a wild card but I expect her to match the other two."

"I could train you to get ahead of Sink." I looked at Gaul.

"If you can work with or completely change my current style I'm all ears."

"I could train you in my swordsmanship style as well as martial arts and Ki abilities."

"When we get back to Galette we can start." Gaul said with a little excitement in his voice. I walk beside Gaul as the party entered the castle. We all got ready for a party for the heroes. I was dressed in a dark blue military uniform that looked like the US general's formal uniform. On the belt was my plasma katana.

I was currently away to the side as the part went on. I had my arms crossed as I watched the Knight of Biscotti mingled.

"Sink there's someone I want you to meet." I heard Gaul's voice to my right. I turn my head to see Gaul with the young blonde haired boy Sink. "This is my older-."

"Major General Date!" Sink yelled when he saw me. The entire room fell silent and looked over to us. Everyone besides me has a look of surprise on their face. The other two heroes came running up.

"What are you doing here!?" Nanami yelled. The three rulers came up to us.

"You three know him?" Millhiore the Princess of Biscotti asked. Looking between us.

"I don't think there's a human alive that doesn't know him!" Nanami yelled at the princess.

"The UNSC greatest general and one of the three heroes of the Human-Covenant war that stopped Halo and ended the war. Not only that but one of the first humans to ever go to the Sangheili home world." Sink named off my greatest achievements. The three were looking at me like I was an Idol.

"Man news gets around fast on that." I said out loud more to myself. The crowd was looking at me now. I let out a sigh before continuing. "I'm not surprised you three know me, but I am no longer a general in the UNSC. I was discharged a while ago. As for why I'm here I live on this world now."

"As I was saying, this is my older brother." Gaul said a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Older Brother?" The three heroes asked confused.

"It's a long story you three." I said trying to not get into that story here.

"I never knew you were so famous Justin." Millhiore said looking at me with a smile.

"It's not a topic I talk about often."

"What was the Sangheili home planet like?" Rebecca asked me. I looked around to see that all eyes were on me still obviously more interested in the conversation than anything else. I let out another sigh.

"It was mostly hot and has slightly stronger gravity than earth. There were signs of civilizations older than the Egyptians. The planet is mostly made of red rock. The natives were easy enough to get along with." I ended giving the entire hall a lot of stories about the war since they kept asking. As the party came to a close, the leaders and heroes of each country were leaving for their own countries. I was about to follow back to Galette until Yukki grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She dragged me into the gardens where no one else was. She let me go and tuned to me.

"You haven't visit Lady Brioche and I since you came back. We miss your company."

"Sorry about that I've been busy getting use to the duties of a prince so I haven't had much free time. I will make sure to visit."

"You better." Yukki gave me a pout. "By the way, about what you said back in the hall, did those events really happen to you?" Yukki asked me concerned. I sighed.

"I left out the graphic details and the entirety of the Flood. That war I was in was much worse than I made it out to be in there. Don't even get me started on the casualty numbers." I said with a sad tone. There was a depressed silence for a couple of seconds. I my sight was suddenly filled with blonde hair and a body pressed against me. Yukki hearing the truth about how bad the stories I told actually were was now embracing me. I had a small blush on my face and was taken by surprise.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that. When you come visit next week, you can get those memories off your chest. You can tell Lady Brioche and I anything." Yukki said within the embrace. Hearing those words I put my arms around Yukki and return the hug. After a minute we separated.

"Thank you Yukki, I needed that. I will tell you and Brioche about the war when I visit." Yukki simply smiled. Yukki then said goodbye in a happy tone and ran off. I watch her leave for a minute before going running off to catch up to the Galette war party.


	29. Chapter 29

"What the hell is with this planet and heroes?" I ask myself with my head in my hand. When we got back to Vannette City there were people everywhere with confetti all for the arrival of the hero Nanami. Nanami did little to calm the crowd as she just basked in the crowd. I was riding on a Cercle alongside my siblings.

'Can this day end already!?' I yelled in my head getting annoyed with all of the celebrations for these three small kids. "This is why I never allowed the UNSC to do a ceremony when giving me awards." I stated to myself with my head still in my hand. My siblings simply chuckle at my expense. Gaul was more sympathetic while Leo was just amused. When we got back to the castle I immediately went to my room and fell asleep.

I heard a man screaming in pain and I was currently in a destroyed city. I rush to find the man just to see a marine be torn to shreds by a flood combat form. My vision then goes back and screams of men grew stronger. I cover my ears to try and block out the pain but it only gets worst. I yell for the nightmare to stop but this seems to go on for hours. I finally bolt awake in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I relaxed when I saw that I was in my room. I noticed it was also morning.

"Another nightmare." I said to my self-covering my face with my hand. I had to do something about my nightmares. Umbreon who was sleeping next to me comes up looking concerned. He likes my cheek trying to comfort me. Umbreon and my Pokémon stay out of sight since I have yet to introduce them to this world. I pet Umbreon on the head while thinking.

'What can I do to stop this; I could talk to someone about it but who?' I think for a minute before remembering what Yukki said to me yesterday. 'I guess I'll be visiting Biscotti's secret squad early.'

I told Leo I would be visiting Lady Brioche and left the castle. I had cloaking on when I left the city so I would not attract attention. I maybe use to the prince treatment from the castle but the common people was another story. Once I was out of the city I turned off my cloaking and started down the road I took when I returned to Galette. I was in the bamboo forest to the estate by noon and had no problems on the way. I came up to the estate about an hour later. The foxes in the yard made a noise alerting the people inside that someone was approaching. I was outside the yard when the door opened to Yukki. She lit up when she saw me approach and ran up to me.

"What are you doing here; I thought you weren't going to visit for another four days?" Yukki asked.

"Ah, Justin it's good to see you." Brioche stepped out after Yukki in her usual kimono.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about." I said in a bit of a serious tone. The tone in my voice caused Yukki to lose her smile and looked at me with concern while Brioche motioned me inside. We sat down at the same table from before but someone else was there putting down cups of tea. It was a lady with rabbit ears and short brown hair and was wearing a white kimono. She left the room once the tea was on the table.

'Must be a servant here.'

"So what do you wish to talk about?" Brioche asked me. I took in a sigh before telling them about my nightmare as I go into the detail Yukki had sympathy in her eyes while Brioche showed no emotion but listen to everything. "I though as much. When I first managed to interact with you for an extended period of time, I noticed something was affecting your mental state. Maybe if you tell us of what actually happened to you with the details and not leave out them out we may be able to help you."

"Let me start from the beginning then. I served in the Human-Covenant War. The war was a 28 year conflict between humanity and an alliance of different alien races unified by religion. Humanity had dozens of colonies before the war. The Covenant came with no warning and declared Humanity was to be destroyed by the order of their gods. Humanity was taken by complete surprise and were heavily outnumbered and terribly behind when it came to technology. The Covenant had reverse engineered Forerunner technology for their use. The colonies humanity had were completely destroyed along with their inhabitants. The goal of the war for both sides changed when Halo was discovered. Inside those rings was an evil older than a race in the galaxy known as the flood, a parasite that consumed any intelligent life it could get its hands on. When the first Halo was found The Covenant foolishly let this parasite out and it started eating. The Forerunners built Halo as a last resort against the flood, when it was fired it killed all sentient life in the galaxy. They had already fired it once in order to stop the flood from expanding. The Covenant saw the Forerunners as gods and saw halo as a way to God-hood. The first halo was destroyed but a second was found by The Covenant. The ring was seconds from being fired if I and 3 others did not stop it. We then learned by the unexpected stop of the ring started a fail-safe as all rings were now ready to be fired by a central control center known as The Ark. The portal to The Ark ended up being on our home planet and The Covenant invaded. Once again the Covenant was seconds away for succeeding in firing Halo until Thel, Master Chief, and I stopped it. With the Covenant defeated we focused on the flood. We found an unfinished Halo meant to replace the one destroyed and lit it with the flood nearby and out of range from our remaining worlds. The explosion destroyed the flood but ripped our escape ship in half and only two of us made it out. The war was finally over after 28 bloody years. The war left 23 Billion humans dead which was over half the population and no one has a clue on Covenant deaths. There were only a few planets inhabited by humans left. This is the truth about the war I fought."

"23 billion lives." Yukki said in sadness.

"It could have been a lot more including us if Justin didn't stop those rings. We've been all over this world and see many things but nothing comes even close to that. Who else knows about this?" Brioche asked.

"Only you two, I haven't even told Leo or Gaul on the details but they know just how bad the war was."

"I think staying near friend and family will gradually fix this problem. Judging on how big the UNSC was you most likely did not have many friends among your comrades."

"I was more discriminated against than people actually talking to me normally."

"That's something you never told us about. Why were you discriminated against?" Brioche said concerned.

"You've seen Sink and his friends they do not have animal characteristics. Back during the time of the war there were very few humans with those features in the military because they were so discriminated against just like I was. The discrimination went away when the war ended but we still remember it." Yukki got up from her spot and sat down next to me.

"And I thought my life was tough early on." Yukki stated.

"Well I stand by my earlier statement, being with friends and loved ones will help you get over your nightmares. Yukikaze and I will be here to help you."

"I thank you both for your help; this means a lot to me."

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Yukki said with a smile.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Brioche asked with a smile.

"No, I think I took up enough of your time today." I said getting up.

"I can tell you that you have not, but I will not try to stop you from leaving. Just know that you are welcome here at any time." Brioche said to me as I move to the door and open it.

"Take care of yourself Justin." Yukki called to me. I nod to her and start my way back to Galette.

(POV Change)

"We need to help him as much as possible so his mental state doesn't get worse than it already is." Brioche said when Justin was out of hearing distance. "Yukki you might be one of the main players when it comes to his recovery." Yukki nodded.

"I know, I don't like that emotionless look in his eye while he was talking to us. I fear of what he would become if we do not succeed in helping him." Yukki said in a sad voice taking a sip of tea

"Especially when it's the guy you like." Brioche stated causing Yukki to spit of the tea she was drinking.

"I told you to stop saying things like that!" Yukki yelled blushing.

"Yukki has a crush on that boy?" The servant came in asking bringing snacks.

"Not you too!" Yukki yelled causing both the older women to giggle.

"Yukikaze going back to Justin's state. I want you to keep an eye on him; demons might become attracted to Justin if his mental state continues to diminish. If that happens you need to alert me as soon as possible, understood." Brioche said going back into a serious tone snapping Yukki out of her embarrassment.

"I understand my lady."


	30. Chapter 30

The next few months were rather uneventful. Leo made sure she finished her work early since there was a meeting with most of the castle's staff about a special day. Tomorrow was Prince Justin's 18th birthday and the castle wanted to throw a surprise party. The castle made sure Justin was away from the meeting by giving him a lot of work to do. Leo and the castle agreed at the meeting that the party will be in the main hall and that a number of people from Biscotti would be invited. Plans were set so that the party will take place at night and who will take care of what.

(POV Change)

The next morning I woke up slightly confused about yesterday. A lot of people in the castle asked me to do favors that often took time. I ended up really worn out and went to bed early. I noticed that as I do paperwork that the castle was a little too quiet. I tried to ignore that fact and continue to get my work done so I could go back and continue on my inventions. I really want to finish the replacement for ballistic multi-barrel cannon on my ship which fired plasma. For some reason Violet was watching over me while I was doing paperwork. Usually she was with Leo or doing her own thing around the castle. I finished just before noon and went back to my room to continue my inventions. As I walked in the castle I noticed Violet was replaced by Jaune Clafouti who was one of Gaul's guards. She was trying to follow me while dodging between cover to no be seen which she was failing at and making me suspicious. I tried to ignore it and made it to my room. I modified my room a lot while I was here. My room was large so i had a lot of freedom on what i could do. I was able to put in a TV with multiple gaming consoles, A PC with three screens that i play games and do my designs on. In the middle of the room was an interactive hologram system I installed that helped a lot with my inventions. I revealed my Pokémon as well to the people of the castle but they like to stay in my room most of the time, but they go outside in the courtyard to play. I lose track of time as I finish the prototype of my Plasma Accelerator and there was a knock at my door.

"Enter." I say at the person behind the door. The door opens to reveal my sister Leo.

"Onii-chan you've been in here all day. You need to get out of this room." Leo said lecturing me.

"Has it really been all day?" I question.

"It's night Onii-san." Leo stated

"Damn time goes by fast. "Leo comes over and grabs my arm lifting me out of my chair and out of my room."

I noticed I was being dragged towards the main hall and i began to wonder why. Once we got to the door Leo let me go and m motioned me to go in. I raised an eyebrow at her and put my hand on the door knob and opened the door. The room was dark and i stepped into the room. The lights then suddenly turned on.

"Surprise!" Inside the room were the entire castle staff, Kurama, and multiple people from Biscotti. The people included were: Princess Millhiore, Countess Brioche, Yukki, General Rolan Martinez and his sister Eclair, and the Heroes. The room was decorated with streamers and a banner was on the back wall saying 'Happy 18th birthday'. I was taken by surprise and i jumped a bit but once I calmed down I simply smiled a little.

'This is the first time someone has celebrated my birthday since i joined the military.'

The party went on without a hitch; I enjoyed myself and talked to many people. Leo and Gaul ended up taking me away from the party around the end.

"Onii-san, have you heard of the rumors that have been going around the kingdom?" Gaul asked.

"I've hear a lot of things which rumor are you talking about." I reply taking a sip from my drink.

"The one where the people want you as the main ruler of Galette." Leo stated with arms crossed and a smirk on her face. I spit out my drink with my eyes wide open in surprise.

"I've only been a prince of Galette for a couple of months, that can't be right! Where did you even get this information?"

"Many of the castle staff have been in the town and have reported the rumor." Leo said still with a smile. I look between the two.

"You two are taking this very well considering you two were supposed to be next in line."

"You're our older brother and you make a great ruler. Although to be honest nothing would really change maybe you get a new title but really nothing else." Gaul said folding his arms.

"We could make it official if we hold an election." Leo added. Both Gaul and I look at her. "You have no objection if you're elected the ruler rather than just being named one right."

"I guess I would be ok with that, but the election should not be decided by majority." I said crossing my arms. "That would mean all I would need is one more person than half the population to be ruler."

"True, but if not by majority than what percent would you accept?" Leo asked. I thought for a second.

"85%" I stated seriously. "That way I know for a fact the people want me as ruler and the UEG won't get involved."

"I completely forgot about the UEG." Leo said putting a hand to her chin. "I will talk to the elders to plan the election and about your stipulations."

"Thank you Leo." I bowed my head to her. Leo simply smiled at me and gave me a hug which I return. We return into the hall when Yukki takes my wrist and pulls me towards the side with Brioche.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Leo-sama." Brioche said with a smile.

"Why are you so cautious about being ruler of Galette?" Yukki asked next to me.

"Well I'm still new to the country compared to Leo and Gaul. There are also my political views that contradict being a ruler."

"Your political views?" Yukki asked.

"I belie that a leader of a nation serves the people of that nation. A national leader should serve the people not the other way around."

"That's a noble view to have." Brioche said with a smile.

"But to be honest I am afraid of how the UEG will respond to me if I do become the leader of Galette."

"They can't do anything about it when the people support you." Yukki stated

"That's one of the reasons I have the percentage requirement so high. To be honest I wonder how the Sangheili will react once they hear about it."

For the next month the election was planned and the election was held. The vote surprised everyone, 98% percent of the population voted and 92% voted for me to become the official leader of Galette. The remaining 6% was an interesting split. 4% were neutral to the vote and the remaining 2% voted no. I was now to be crowned in 3 days. I was currently at my desk when Leo, Gaul, Violet, Jaune, Vert, Noir, and the two generals ran in. I look up from my work with an eye brow raised.

"Onii-chan, Silver colored Phantoms are heading towards the city!" Leo yelled.

"What do we do?!" Gaul asked.

"Should we mobilize the troops?" The two generals asked. I sighed confusing those in front of me.

"The fact those phantoms are colored silver means that they are Sangheili. Covenant would have theirs colored Purple. I have a feeling Thel has received the news of the election and is sending diplomats." I state calmly standing up. The room calms down a bit.

"If Arbiter has news of it the UEG can't be far behind." Gaul added crossing his arms.

"I knew that there would be reactions from both the Sangheili and the UEG. Violet can you tell Rouge to prepare for guest?" I ask walking away my desk.

"I will tell her right away." Violet said leaving the room.

"As for the rest of us; Leo, Gaul, and I will meet them when they land. I want the generals to the Hall and wait for us there." I stop and look to Gaul. "It's your choice what to do with these three." I motion to Gaul's Guard. Gaul nods to me in response. My sibling follows me to the front of the castle as the phantom lands and opens its side doors. Outcome Thel in his decorated Silver Armor and multiple Sangheili in red armor which makes them majors or Sangheili squad leaders. I Bow my head a little as Thel approaches me.

"Thel, what do I owe this visit?"

"The council sends their greetings and their blessings for your reign. I came here for what you would call a social visit and for diplomatic reasons." Thel said looking around noticing that the citizens are starting to crowd around the castle.

"How about we step inside and away from the crowd."

"Agreed." The Sangheili group follows us into the castle catching the attention of everyone in the training yard. While we were talking Thel spoke up.

"You don't seem the type ruler type."

"I'm not; I will serve for my people not rule over them." Thel let a hum and nodded. My siblings just watch the exchange with interest. We reached the main hall not to long later. Inside was Rouge with another maid, Violet and the two generals. We sat down at a table with the parties opposite one another.

"Allow me to get business done now Justin." Thel said to me. I respond by giving him a gesture to continue.

"I'm here to negotiate with you about the possibility for our people merge as one." All the humans in the room faltered.

"You mean annexation?" I ask a little confused, Thel just nodded. "Where is this coming from Thel, I need context before we continue on this topic." I said seriously.

"You and I know that Sangheilios is in trouble with our separation from the Covenant and Aid form the UNSC will be too slow to help us. When Sangheilios got the news about the possibility of you becoming a faction leader, the council and I have been negotiating about of the possibility of joining your faction. All of our people know you can be trusted and will not betray that trust unlike the prophets." Thel stated.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this sounds like you're looking to merge with Galette for survival reasons." Leo came into the conversation.

"That would be correct Human. However, that's only part of it. We know that Humanity still harbors hatred or bad intentions and with good reason. This planet however had no part in the war and its populous seem more curious and neutral to us rather than hatred. Also there is still the fact that Justin is seen as one of our own. Merging our two factions will be a huge step in repairing relations with Humanity."

"You missed one thing Thel," I Injected gaining the attention of the room. "This annexation will give you protection from the UNSC. They will be discouraged from war if the Sangheili are in good relations with humans." There was a silence before Thel chuckled.

"That was brought up by an elder, the fact you thought of that as well proves you will be an excellent leader and reinforces my decision on this matter." I groaned a bit at this.

"This is giving me a headache, just thinking about the backlash we would get from the UNSC is discouraging me from this. I don't see the problem since it seems the people would not have a problem. The UNSC is the only real issue right now."

"What about the aid for Sangheilios? Galette is a small nation on a planet and we have limited industry." Leo stated.

"With me as the leader of Galette, I will be doing reforms and modernization in every form without hurting the population. If Annexation is accepted I would have to think on how Sangheilios would be governed and modernize there as well. With Sangheilios in our nation we can give much more direct measures which will allow Sangheilios to prosper."

"Galette would change from a small kingdom to an Interstellar empire. That might cause a lot of attention from other kingdoms of Flonyard." Gaul added.

"The question is; are we willing to take the risk of the diplomatic fallout from this? It's your call Onii-chan." Leo looked to me. The name she called me by was noticed by Thel and was starting to look between Leo, Gaul, and I. There was a minute of silence as I thought over the options.

"On behave of Galette we accept the proposal. How about we call negotiations to a close and continue the detail on a later date." I say standing up and extending my hand to Thel. He stood up as well and shook my hand.

"By the way, are these two your kin?" Thel pointed the Leo and Gaul.

"Yes this is Leo and Gaul, My younger brother and sister." Thel nodded to them. And they bowed in a greeting to him. "Let me show you around Thel."

Details of the Annexation were wrapped up quickly. Sangheilios would be annexed by Galette and treated as citizens while the Arbiter would be the governor. With the signing of the document it became official and thus Galette was officially an interstellar empire. Within the month I was crowned emperor and reforms on both Flonyard and Sangheilios were made. The diplomatic fallout was next to none due to the fact the annexation was legal and the people of the parties involved accepted with no argument. The UNSC would come to Galette for their own diplomatic visit and a defensive alliance and trade agreements were signed signaling galactic peace and partnership between the two interstellar powers. Within two months Sangheilios was stabilized and was beginning to become prosperous once again and Flonyard would profit greatly from trade with the UNSC which allowed the once small kingdom to become the most technological advanced and wealthy nation of the world. With the new reforms in Galette society, new industry was formed to make cars powered by clean energy, Interstellar Media, and Modern goods and weapons manufacturer. Goods went into trade with neighboring nations such as Biscotti and Pastillage which skyrocket the economy of all three nations. The government went through a big change as a Parliament was formed to allow the civilians say in the government. Parliament was to take care a lot of the smaller task while I handled things that held major impact to the nation.

The military of Galette had to go under a huge reform to compete on the interstellar level. The Marine Corps of Galette, Galette Imperial Navy, and a military academy for future officers were put into place. The Navy was covered since the Sangheili had a large standing navy left over from the war and it was experienced with the skirmishes against the Covenant Remnants. The Marine Corps on the human side needed to be built from scratch.

There were some good news and some bad news about this area. Good news was that armed with my Gauss weaponry and a natural element native to Flonyard that was not being used since the world could not heat the material enough to bend it. The material is called Graysten and it was found to be better than the UNSCs Titanium alloy armor since it could maintain the same level of ballistic protection as the Titanium allows but Graysten is also resistant to plasma weaponry. Combine that with a personnel energy shield that was standard to Sangheili and it made for a very valuable Infantry armor. Sangheili ranks were scraped and were made to match the standard human ranks to make things easier.

The final thing that was to take care of was the line of command. I was to be Supreme commander of the entire military. Thel was the commander of the Sangheili forces while Kurama was the commander of the Human forces.

Things were well in one part of the galaxy. But a storm was brewing in others.


	31. Message from Author: Rewrite

I have started to rewrite all the stories I have done so far. This is a total of 3 complete books with an additional 4th that was in the works. I also have planned a lot more books that have yet to be started and are just general ideas. Looking back on my stories, I could see many things I could have done differently and areas I'm not at all happy with keeping. Years of writing experience has allowed me to come up with things that make much more sense and is a lot more enjoyable (At least in my opinion) than what was written.

I have already made drastic changes to the first book. I've added, changed, and in some cases out right cut things that completely change the story. I found that it is much more rewarding rewriting what I have instead of trying to work around what's there. I find it too restricting and at times unchangeable without a huge mess happening.

So for those who have enjoyed my stories so far and wish to see more, I thank you for the support and hope you enjoy the remake. Those who did not enjoy the originals, I hope you can enjoy the new version better. If not then my stories are not for you and I understand everyone has different taste.

There will still be mistakes that pop up every now and then seeing as how I am in no way shape or form a professional writer. But that is what makes Fanfiction so enjoyable. I love writing stories that change from canon. I love creating an entire universe that has limitless possibility and potential, where anything could happen. I love having the ability to share my ideas with people who may enjoy them.

So if you wish for me to post chapter by chapter as they finish, let me know. The other option is that I can release it all at once when the books are complete. It depends if you want the entire story all at once or you are happy waiting for each chapter to come out like most stories on Fanfiction.


End file.
